Always
by UA
Summary: Set three years following Unforgettable. Shuis, Gwank, cast. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Passions. They belong to JER and NBC. The kids and any characters you do not recognize are all MINE. : )  
  
Sequel to Unforgettable, which can be found here at Fanfiction.Net.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Which one is Uncle Luis's new baby?" Jake asked. Peering curiously through the window at all the newborns. "Look Ali," he exclaimed, "I think I see the baby. See?" He pointed to a squalling infant with absolutely no hair. "That one's got big feet just like your dad."  
  
"Jake!" Gwen scolded. Hank laughed. "He does have a point, Babe. Luis does." "Put a sock in it, Bennett." "Whoa!" he said. Holding his hands out in front of him. "A little testy lately. What's eating you?" Gwen didn't have time to answer because Eve walked up behind them at that precise moment.  
  
"Miss Ali," she smiled at the excited youngster in front of her. "The new baby is with your mommy and daddy, and they can't wait to see you. Are you ready?" she asked. Extending her hand to the child. Ali nodded her golden head and slipped her tiny hand into Eve's. Blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"They want you ALL to come," she said with a smile in Hank and Gwen's direction. Jake bounded ahead of them once he spotted the rest of the family in the waiting room. Ali hung back nervously as Eve pushed the door to her mommy's hospital room open.  
  
"AliCat," her daddy said happily. "Come inside. Your mommy and I have someone very special we want you to meet," he finished with an impossibly big grin. Sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her over to the bed's edge.  
  
"Hi, sweetie," her mommy said tiredly. Smiling up at her. She smiled back, but her attention was drawn to the little blue bundle in her mommy's arms. Her blue eyes widened comically when a tiny hand appeared. Then another tiny hand. And the soft blue blanket slipped away some more.  
  
She reached a tentative hand down to the baby's downy head. "He looks like Daddy," she whispered in awe. Not noticing the looks passing between her parents. The special smile her mommy gave her daddy. "Yes, he does, baby," her mommy agreed. Patting the bed beside her.  
  
Ali cuddled into her mother's warm embrace. Never taking her eyes off the tiny being in her arms. The baby blinked at her. "What's his name?" she said softly. Giggling as the baby's hand latched on to her pinky.  
  
"He doesn't have one yet, AliCat," her daddy laughed. "Your mommy and I just can't come up with a name that fits this little guy," he said. Rubbing the baby's head. "But Mommy," Ali said. Her big blue eyes serious. "He has to have a name. They won't let us take him home."  
  
Her mommy just laughed. "Sweetie, we'll steal him if we have to. Won't we, Luis?" She drew in a shocked breath when her daddy agreed. "We'll run away." She twirled a strand of her long blond hair nervously and leaned down close to her little brother. Kissing his fuzzy head with a sigh and muttering to herself. "Jake said you were going be nothing but trouble. BUT I love you anyway."  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I can't believe you haven't named this angel yet," Gwen laughed. Cooing at the newest member of the Lo-Fitz family. "Oh, Sheridan," she said. Tearing up. "He's so beautiful. When I think of all that you and Luis went through to get to this point." Sheridan watched in horror as Gwen began sobbing. She gently laid her newborn son in his basinet and sat on the sofa beside her friend. Tucking her feet up under her and leaning her chin on Gwen's shoulder. "Gwen," she ventured. "That's all over now," she said. Rubbing Gwen's back. "I'm home, and I couldn't be happier," she smiled. Her blue eyes sparkling with so much happiness, Gwen burst into a fresh set of tears. Feeling completely and utterly ridiculous.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me," she mumbled into Sheridan's shoulder. Then pulling back and dabbing the kleenex Sheridan offered her at her red- rimmed eyes. "I NEVER cry. You know me. But lately.lately I'm in tears at the drop of a hat. Although," she said sarcastically, "Mother could have something to do with that. She's making my life a living hell. What am I saying?" she said. Throwing her hands up and getting up from the sofa. Walking over to the window. And watching Luis and Hank and the kids outside. Pelting each other with snowballs. "That can't be the reason. I've survived 30-odd years with her. Why should now be any different?"  
  
Sheridan joined her at the window. Laughing softly as she watched Ali and Jake sneak up behind Hank and clobber him. Hank Bennett wasn't Hank Bennett anymore. Just plug him in a carrot nose and call him Frosty. "How is she getting along with Hank?" she asked. Waving at her daughter. "Oh, Ali! Watch out!" she yelled. Knowing she couldn't hear her. But still.she felt the need to protect her. Covering her eyes. Unable to watch. Gwen's mouth hung open. "That's my son for you," she smirked. "Never fights fair. Guess who he learned THAT from?"  
  
"Oh, Mother and Hank are getting along swimmingly," she said with a smile. "Did I tell you what Hank got her for Christmas?" she asked. Cheeks burning crimson. Sheridan grinned at her. Knowing Hank it had to be good. "A wonder bra," Gwen said. "As if Mother.Sheridan, have you met anyone else so insane in your life?" she laughed helplessly. Sheridan could only shake her head no. And shake with laughter herself. "Father nearly had a heart attack. You should have seen Jake. I've never seen someone's eyes get so big without popping out. He's crazy," she said. Going back to the window to stare at him some more. "But I love the jerk," she smiled. "God help me.I love him. But I bite his head off all the time now. Oh god!" she exclaimed. Raising a hand to her mouth in horror. "Sheridan! I'm turning into my mother."  
  
"Gwen," Sheridan sputtered. "That's impossible. Rebecca Hotchkiss is one of a kind." Thank you God, she thought to herself. She sometimes had nightmares about doctors somehow cloning the shrieking woman as an experiment. She shuddered just thinking about it. "It's not that," she assured her. "What else is going on? Are you stressed out about Jake being in school this year? Is that it?" "No, no," Gwen said. "It's rather odd, though. His teacher calls him a little angel. I find that hard to believe. She must have a whole class full of little demons if she thinks my lovable little monster is an angel," she laughed goodnaturedly.  
  
"Working too hard lately?" she asked. Feeling an odd sense of deja-vu wash over her as Gwen answered. "Oh goodness, no. I'm lucky if I get in a couple of hours at the office before I go home and curl up on the sofa and fall asleep for a few hours. Daddy told me I sure was lucky. Being the boss's daughter. For the amount of work I've done lately. Or he'd have my butt fired," she said. "Working hard?" she scoffed. "I don't even know what work is lately," she said. Plopping back down on the sofa with a sigh.  
  
Sheridan racked her brain for the answer she knew was just out of arm's reach. She almost had it, too. But then Jake burst through the door. "Look Mom! Dad's the Abominal...the Abdominal...ugh!...he's the giant silly snowman!" Sheridan laughed as Jake stumbled over the words. Squealing when Luis grabbed her close. Kissing her. "Luis! You're freezing!" "What'd you think that kiss was for? I needed some warming up." "Luis, Buddy," Hank said. Slapping him on the back. "Stick to Police Talk. You're just too corny for words. It doesn't suit you, Man."  
  
"Mommy," Ali shivered. Teeth chattering. "I-I-I'm-m-m...f-f-f-r-r-e-e-z-z-i- i-n-n-g." "Oh, Sweetie," she said. Rubbing Ali's pink cheeks with her warm hands. "Why don't you get Daddy to help you out of those wet clothes while I go make us all some hot chocolate? Sound good?" she asked. Kissing the tip of Ali's frozen nose. "Uh huh," she nodded. Reaching for Luis. Luis lifted her easily into his arms. "Come on, Jake. I think we got a change of clothes here for you, too. Let's get you all warm and toasty again, little buddy. Hank? You want me to grab you something?" Luis called over his shoulder. "No, Man. That's okay. I have to heading out again soon. But not before I have some of your wife's fantastic hot chocolate," he said. Pouring on the charm. "Hank," Sheridan laughed. "Flattery will get you everywhere in this house." "Don't I know it," Luis smirked. Barely dodging the pillow Sheridan launched his way. "Hey now! I'm carrying precious cargo here. And that isn't the way to treat the father of your children. You know you love me," he said. His laughter echoing in the halls. "Face it, Sheridan," Gwen laughed. "He's got you right where he wants you." "Yes, he does," she said softly as they walked to the kitchen. He sure did. And she wasn't looking to change anything anytime soon.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Stop it," Ali giggled as Luis blew raspberries on her tummy. "It tickles," she squealed. Luis ignored her. And continued his torture. Sheridan smiled. Before turning her gaze back to the tiny child cradled in her arms. "Your daddy and big sister are sooo silly," she laughed. Running a finger gently across her son's beloved face. "Mommy," Ali squealed breathlessly. "Make him stop. Please!" she giggled. "Should we rescue your big sister?" The baby gurgled in response, and she hugged him close to her body as she rose from the couch and loomed over her husband and daughter. "Thank you, Mommy," Ali said as Luis released her. Hugging her mother's legs.  
  
Sheridan ran a hand over Ali's long blond hair lovingly. "Can I hold him, Mommy? Please? I promise to be real careful," Ali pleaded. Her big blue eyes hopeful. Sheridan placed her son in Luis's outstretched arms and settled against the cushions on the floor. Pulling Ali into her lap. "In a minute, Baby. I want to hold you for a little while first," she whispered. Threading her fingers through Ali's hair. "You're getting so big," she smiled. "Mommy, I AM four years old," Ali said seriously. Luis chuckled under his breath. And Ali shot him a funny look. She still hated being laughed at. "I'll be five soon."  
  
"Yes, you will," Sheridan said. Her voice heavy with emotion. Her life was perfect right now. But she still felt pangs of sadness every time she thought of all the time she had missed with her baby girl. "It's okay, Mommy," Ali said. Snuggling deeper into Sheridan's arms. Laying her golden head against her chest. Her tiny fingers playing with the rings her mother wore. Sheridan buried her nose in Ali's soft hair and inhaled her sweet scent. Grasping the hand that Luis held out and flashing a watery smile his way.  
  
Luis scooted closer. The baby nestled in one arm and held out the other for his two girls. "Come here," he whispered. Admiring the way the firelight flickered across their features. Sighing in pleasure as his wife rested her chin atop his shoulder, and his daughter curled up against him. 'I love you', he thought. Not saying a word. Because it wasn't necessary. Ali gazed up at him adoringly, and he ruffled her blond hair affectionately. "You have to put your hand behind his head like this," he demonstrated. "And hold him close. He likes being close," he said. His brown eyes staring into his daughter's intently. "You ready, AliCat?"  
  
Ali nodded her head. Opening her arms. A giant smile of awe taking over her entire face as Luis gently placed her brother in them. "Oh," she breathed. "He's so little," she whispered. Kissing his dark head sweetly. "You're not trouble like Jake said. You're the sweetest little brother in the world." Sheridan smiled blissfully at the picture they made. Her family. "Jake didn't know what he was talking about, did he Daddy?" Luis laughed. "Little brothers and sisters aren't always the sweetest things in the world," he said. Repeating her earlier words. "But they're worth all the trouble they get you into. Jake will find that out. If he ever has a little brother or sister."  
  
Oh my goodness, Sheridan thought. That's it. I don't know why I didn't think of it before, she thought in embarrassment. Gwen's pregnant! "Oh he'll find out alright," she laughed. Smiling at Luis's curious look. Her mouth dropping open in shock as Ali said, "I want lots of brothers and sisters." Luis grinned at her reaction. "I think we can work on that." Chuckling as she smacked him weakly. "Luis? Ali, sweetie? Don't you think you're getting a little bit ahead of yourselves?" she asked. Shooting Luis a warning look. "I don't think so," Luis teased. "Wouldn't that make a great birthday present, AliCat?" "Luis!" she laughed helplessly as he pulled her close. Attacking her with kisses. Ali giggled at her parents. Whispering to her brother. "They're ALWAYS kissing." The baby waved his arms at her. Grabbing her pinky. Ali shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I know. But you get used to it."  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Gwen, I can't believe you didn't think about it sooner. I mean, you realized I was pregnant before I did." She shook her head in embarrassment. Playing with the wedding band on her finger nervously as she waited in Eve's office. For the results. She groaned as she realized how clueless she had been. Then laughed. She and Sheridan were quite a pair. A woman should be able to tell she was pregnant, shouldn't she? She smiled sheepishly at the nurse that peeked through the door and told her Eve was on her way. A baby. Another baby, she thought with a smile. Another mini-Hank, she grinned as she pictured a small boy that could be Jake's twin. Aiding and abetting his father and brother in all their various crimes. She buried her face in her hands at the thought. Laughing helplessly. She was putting in a word with God about giving her a calm, sweet little girl. Three Hank clones around the house would be TOO much.  
  
"Gwen," Eve said. Opening the door and walking over to sit on the edge of her desk. "The test results are in." "So." Gwen asked with trepidation. Well.one half trepidation. Another half hope. Eve smiled at her and said, "Pink or blue?" "What?" Gwen asked in a fog. Eve laughed softly. "Do you want a boy or a girl this time?" "Oh my god," Gwen whispered. Bringing a hand up to her mouth. Shock on her features. "It's true. I'm pregnant?" she asked. Eve nodded her head. "Jake's going to have a little brother or sister in a few short months' time. Congratulations," she said. Hugging Gwen as the shock started to wear off and a beautiful smile lit up her face. "Thank you," Gwen answered dazedly. "Hank," she gasped. "I have to tell Hank. He's going to be so surprised," she said. Walking out the door Eve held open for her. Eve just smiled to herself. Somehow, she wasn't so sure.  
  
Gwen drove straight home. Not bothering to go the office at all. Daddy would understand. He'd be ecstatic when he learned the news. She couldn't wait to tell him. But first.first she had to tell Hank. She slipped the key in the lock and turned the knob. Picking up the picture of her, Hank, and Jake that Sheridan had taken just a few weeks ago. She held it close to her heart and eased down against the sofa's soft cushions. Picking up the phone and dialing a familiar number. "Hi Grace," she said. "It's me. Gwen. Listen. Is Hank around? No. No. You don't have to go get him. Just tell him when he comes in to come home. Okay? I have something important to talk to him about. Thanks Grace. Bye." She hung up the phone with a sigh.  
  
Not even fifteen minutes later, Hank burst through the front door. Panic written on his boyish features. "What happened? It's not Jake, is it?" He heaved a huge sigh of relief when she shook her head. "Is it your father? Did he have another heart attack? Is it Becs? I jerk her around a lot, but I'm actually quite fond of the mother-in-law. Who would I have to torture if she bit the dust?" he asked with a questioning half-smile when he saw a smile blossom on her lips. "Well, Babe. Aren't you going to tell me your important news? I'm dying here. Just imagining all the possibilities. Wait. I know. Ethan saw how great I have it, and he came back begging. Trying to steal you away from me. Tell the little rich boy to stuff it. You're mine," he grinned.  
  
"Hank," Gwen laughed. "I swear. It's going to be like having three kids in the house instead of two." "I do my best, Babe. It's not as easy as it looks.Whoa! Wait a minute. Did you say three?" he asked. Cupping her face in his hands. All traces of fun and games gone from his face. "Three? Did I hear you right?" he asked seriously. Gwen bit her lip. She couldn't tell if he was pleased with the possibility or not. "Three," she said. Holding up three fingers. "Hank? You aren't saying anything," she said in a tight voice as he removed his hands and started walking around the room. Mumbling under his voice. "Hank? You don't want another baby," she said forlornly. Rising from her seat and turning her back on him. Of all the things.she was certain he'd be thrilled at the prospect. Damn, she thought as tears sprung to her eyes. She had at least seven to eight more months of this emotional torture.  
  
She ignored the tear that trailed down her cheek. Not wanting him to know she was crying. Her body stiff when he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Gwen," he whispered in her ear. "I love you," he said. Hauling her more firmly against him. "I love you. And of course, I want another baby. I've had my suspicions for a while now, but I didn't want to say anything," he said with a smile as she turned around in his arms. He wiped away her tears. Nodding his head as she asked, "You knew? And you didn't say anything? Ugh!" she groaned. Shoving him in frustration. He laughed and kissed her lips. "I was just waiting for my wife to get a clue of her own. Let me guess. You found out from Sheridan." Gwen blushed in embarrassment. "Real genius we're going to have." She buried her face in his chest. Shaking with laughter.  
  
"You really want another baby?" she asked. Searching his brown eyes. For the truth of his words. And she knew everything was going to be alright when Hank grinned broadly at her. "Hell yeah. This is so cool," he said. "I'm going to be a Dad again," he said. His voice full of excitement. "I can't wait to tell everyone. Jake! What's my little buddy going to think about this? Won't he be surprised?" he smiled. "I can't wait to see the look on his face. He's going to be a great big brother. Teach the new baby everything he knows. He's going.Oh, Babe. This is the best news," he said. Swinging her around in his arms. Laughing at the green look on her face when she yelled, "Bennett! I think I'm going to be sick." His voice was brimming with excitement and happiness as he glanced once more in her direction then dialed the police station. "Luis, buddy. You owe me twenty bucks. I'm going to be a Dad again." Gwen watched him from the hallway with a blissful smile on her face. The next few months were going to be anything but boring.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Oh, he's getting so big," Pilar cooed. Holding her littlest grandson in her arms. "I'm so glad you finally named him, Mijo," she smiled. "Yeah, Son," Martin laughed. Slapping Luis on the back. "I was afraid he was going to be the NAMELESS baby for most of his life. Cristian Luis is a good name." Miguel laughed at the look on his brother's face. "Seeing as I AM the only man in the house I was outvoted," Luis grinned. "Ali and Sheridan liked the name a lot more than I did. Thank goodness we compromised. This little guy," he said. Taking his son from his mother's arms and smiling as the baby gurgled, "is going to be known as Cris. Don't you forget that. No girly names for my son," he muttered under his breath. "What's that, Luis?" Hank asked jokingly. "I thought I heard you say something else." Luis glared at him. "Hey, Buddy," Hank laughed. "I was just kidding. It feels great to have this tiny person named after you, doesn't it?"  
  
On the opposite side of the room, Gwen sat with Kay and Sheridan on the sofa. Watching Jake and MJ gleefully demolish all of Ali's handiwork. Her painstakingly built block house. "Mommy!" Ali yelled. Pouting. "They did it AGAIN!" "Ali, come here, sweetie," Sheridan suggested. Ali complied. Crawling up into her mother's lap. And looping her arms around her neck. Kissing her sweetly on the cheek. Gwen smiled at the twosome. She would be satisfied.boy or girl.as long as the baby was healthy. BUT she couldn't help but wish the baby she was carrying would be a little girl. "Jake says you're having an alien," Ali stated matter-of-factly. "Ali!" Sheridan gasped in horror. "But Mommy!" Ali said without batting an eyelash. "Jake said the baby's picture looked just like an alien. He said he's not having a brother or sister. His mommy's baby looks just like E.T." Kay giggled helplessly beside Gwen at the look on Sheridan's and Gwen's faces. That was TYPICAL Jake. The little wise guy.  
  
"Ali, sweetheart," Sheridan explained. "Gwen's not having an alien," she told her with a smile. "You looked just like that in your first picture, and you're not an alien. Are you?" Ali shook her golden head 'no'. But confusion still shone in her big blue eyes. "Why isn't your tummy big like Mommy's was?" she asked curiously. Reaching out a hand and rubbing the tiniest of bumps on Gwen's stomach. Sheridan just laughed and buried her nose in Ali's soft blond hair. She'd let Gwen handle this one. "Because I still have a long time 'til I get to see my baby," Gwen answered. "Months," Kay added. "Oh," Ali said. "You're not going to let the new baby grow up to be as mean as Jake are you?" she asked seriously. And Kay choked on her diet soda. Spitting it across the room. "Hey!" Jake grumbled. Wiping his face with his sleeve. "Gross!"  
  
"Gwen," Sheridan apologized. Covering Ali's mouth with her hand. "I don't know what's got into her today. She's not usually so." "Honest," Gwen laughed. "It's okay," she said. Smiling broadly at Ali. And removing Sheridan's hand from her mouth. "Jake IS a little prankster. Takes after his dear old dad," she said. Looking at Hank across the room. Unable to stop the huge grin that took over her face as he winked at her. "I promise, Ali," she said. Tugging at a strand of blond hair. Ali grinned adorably at her and slid from Sheridan's lap. Walking over to Gwen to give her a hug around the neck. Then squealing as Kay grabbed at her. With threats of tickling her silly. Ali darted across the room. Launching herself into her grandfather's arms. "Grandpa Martin," she giggled. "Don't let Aunt Kay get me. Please," she squealed as Kay crept up on them. "No," she cried. Squirming free from Martin's arms and racing away to hide behind Luis's legs. Kay cackled evilly. "I'll get you my pretty," she squeaked. Imitating the Wicked Witch from one of Ali's favorite movies-The Wizard of Oz.  
  
Pilar watched the whole scene with a blissful look on her face. It was like she'd always imagined it'd be. She cradled Cristian close to her chest as she crossed the room and settled on the couch beside Gwen in the seat Kay had just vacated. MJ toddled over to his grandmother. Spouting baby gibberish. Struggling to climb onto the sofa so that he could better see the baby. Gwen lifted him up into her lap. "Ba-ba," MJ giggled. Pointing at the tiny child in Pilar's arms. An expression of pure delight on his sweet little brown face. "What's so special about babies anyway?" Jake grumbled. Easing closer and closer so that he could get a better look himself. "Babies, babies, babies. Too many babies. Tucker's mom had a baby at Christmas, and Tucker said he didn't get ANY presents. They were all for the baby," Jake muttered. Crossing his arms. "And they gave his room to his pesky little sister, too. When Dylan's mom had her baby, they had to move back into his grandma's house. I don't want to go back to Grandma's house," Jake said. "You can't make me," he yelled. Running from the room. Hank following close behind.  
  
"Still not warming up to the idea, huh?" Sheridan asked quietly. A sympathetic expression on her face. "Nope," Gwen sighed. Rubbing MJ's dark curls and placing a tiny kiss on his head. Before placing him in Kay's outstretched arms. "He's just scared the new baby's going to take his place," Pilar placated. "But it'll pass once he sees that'll never happen. "I hope so," Gwen said. Getting to her feet and walking down the hall. Stopping just outside Theresa's old bedroom and leaning against the doorframe. Watching Hank with their son. "Little buddy," she heard Hank say. "The new baby's not going to take your place. I promise. And don't worry about having to move back into Grandma's house. Trust me. That is NOT going to happen. I'll become a ballerina and tour around the world first," he joked. And she cracked up at the insane image of Hank in a tiny pink tutu and pink tights. "Dad!" Jake laughed as Hank threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and barreled down the hall. She smiled at Sheridan when she flashed a brilliant smile her way and mouthed 'See?' Maybe...maybe she was right. 


	2. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Mommy," Ali giggled, "He's so chubby." Sheridan laughed as she ran the soft cloth over Cristian's dimpled body. "Your sissy's right," she cooed. "Mommy's little boy is getting so big. Yes, he is," she smiled. As Cristian broke into a toothless smile, and his big dark eyes lit up. She gently washed the rest of the baby shampoo out of his wispy dark hair and said, "Ali, sweetie, would you get me a towel?" "Okay, Mommy," Ali replied sweetly. Walking across the room and bringing back the fluffiest towel. Only the best for her little brother. "Here, Mommy," she said. Holding it. Sheridan wrapped Cristian in the towel snugly and brought him close. Rubbing a hand over his downy head and kissing it. "Mommy!" Ali said excitedly. "Somebody's at the door." "Ali, baby. Don't open the door until I get there," she called as her daughter raced out of the room.  
  
"Ali," she chided with a smile on her face as she walked into the living room. "I thought I told you to wait." "But Mommy," Ali said from Chad's arms. "I knew who it was." "Your Moms' right, Squirt," Chad admitted. Tweaking Ali's button nose and making her start giggling anew. "She's a smart cookie." "Chad," Sheridan smiled. Bussing his cheek. "This is a nice surprise. I didn't know you were in town." "Just passing through. Thought I'd drop in and say hi to you folks. Check on my little cousin here," he said. Grinning at Cristian. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" "No," she rushed to assure him. "We just finished giving this little guy a bath, didn't we Ali?" Chad chuckled. "I should have guessed," he said. Pointing to Sheridan's soaked blouse. Sheridan looked down at her messy state. Then back at Chad. And smiled slightly. "Mind watching him while I go change?" she asked. Settling him in Chad's arms without giving him time to answer. "Um, Auntie," Chad called after her sarcastically, "I don't know nothing about no babies." Her blue eyes twinkled as she backed out of the room. "Ask Ali. She's an expert."  
  
"So.Squirt. Your brother here needs some clothes. He's a handsome fella, but the towel's not the way to go," Chad said. Shifting Cristian awkwardly in his arms. Ali grinned and slid her tiny hand in Chad's larger one. Pulling him down the hall toward the nursery. She let go of his hand and ran over to the changing table. Producing a diaper. "You have to put one of these on him first," she said. Blue eyes wide and serious at the panicked look on Chad's face. "You do know how to put it on, don't you?" she asked. "Um.yeah," Chad said with false bravado. He knew about diapers. Everybody knew about diapers. He just hadn't ever put one on a kid before. He opened the diaper up. Then unwrapped the cooing child in his arms from the towel carefully. Warily. "You have to be." Chad grimaced as he felt something warm and wet hit the front of his shirt. "Careful," Ali giggled. "Don't be embarrassed," she whispered conspiratorially. "He does that to Daddy ALL the time." Chad cracked up at the mental image that popped into his head.  
  
"Is everything going alright?" Sheridan asked. Waltzing into the room with a fresh tee-shirt on. She laughed when she got a closer look. "I'm sorry, Chad. Here. Let me take him. I should have warned you first." "No," Chad said with determination. "I can do this. I ain't afraid of some l'il baby," he boasted. Finally succeeding with the diaper. "Man," he said with a shake of his head. "You got some aim there, kid." Ali giggled. Hiding behind her mother's legs. "Ethan said the same thing." Sheridan took Cristian from Chad's arms. Laughing. "Ethan's become quite adept at ducking. Wait right here. I'll go get you another shirt to put on." Chad smiled after the little trio.  
  
"Have you seen Eve?" she asked quietly. Later as they sat side by side on the sofa. Watching Ali scribble contentedly. She was making Luis an Ali original for when he came home from work. "Not yet," Chad divulged with a sigh. "It's weird. Of all the people.I never expected to find out Eve Russell was my moms. I think that was an even bigger shock than finding out I was a Crane by blood. What would old man Crane have to say about me if he was alive?" he asked. Retrieving the pacifier that had popped out of Cristian's mouth. "Nothing good, I'm afraid," Sheridan said apologetically. "As it is, I'm sure he's turning in his grave now." "Yeah," Chad chuckled. "If he weren't already dead, the old crone would probably die of a heart attack when I showed up on his doorstep." Sheridan laughed quietly at Chad's words. Truer words had never been spoken. "But we'll never know, will we?" he said to no one in particular as he got to his feet and gazed out the window.  
  
"Chad," Sheridan spoke softly. "Stay for dinner." "Please," Ali pouted. Chad looked back and forth at their twin faces. Unable to disappoint them. "You're not cooking, are you?" he teased. Smiling as Ali squealed in delight and latched herself onto his legs. Looking up at him with those enormous blue eyes. "No," Sheridan laughed goodnaturedly. "Luis is bringing take-out home when he picks up Theresa from the airport. And don't back out," she warned. Noticing the funny look on his face. "Theresa'll love seeing you. She's going to stay with us for a few days. I'm sure she'll enjoy catching up with an old friend," she said. Leaving no room for arguments. "Please say you'll stay," she said. An expression identical to Ali's on her face. Cristian cradled in her arms. Completely knocked out. "Okay," he said hesitantly. "I'll stay. But you have to PROMISE you won't even go in the kitchen. Last time you nearly killed me. All of us," he exaggerated. "Oh, you," she rolled her eyes as she carried the baby to his room. "Hush up. Nobody ever died from my cooking." When she was out of hearing range, Ali looked at him solemnly and whispered, "But MissPriss nearly did." Ali's blue eyes flashed with confusion as Chad rolled with laughter. "What?" she asked. Arms crossed defensively. "Priceless, Squirt. You're priceless."  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Aunt Theresa!" Ali squealed happily. Throwing her arms around Theresa's neck and planting tiny little kisses all over her face. "I've missed you!" she exclaimed with a grin. Theresa smiled back at her. Pulling her long blond hair back from her face. "Wow! Miss Ali! You're such a big girl now." Ali smiled proudly. And nodded her head. "I know." Chad chuckled to himself. The kid was something else. "Chad," Theresa said in surprise. "I didn't know you were going to be here." "That's aight. Neither did Sheridan. I kinda dropped in unannounced. And 'Auntie' here wouldn't hear of me leaving. Basically threatened me into staying for dinner."  
  
"Chad," Sheridan laughed. "I did not. He's lying, Theresa," she said with a smile. "Hi Chad," Luis waved in greeting. Setting Theresa's bags down in the floor with a sigh of relief. "What do you have in here, Theresa? A dead body?" Luis teased. Grabbing Ali from her arms and swinging her around in the air. "Daddy!" Ali giggled helplessly. "You're making me dizzy!" "No," Theresa said. Rolling her eyes at her brother. "Presents," she divulged. Smiling as Ali's face lit up in pleasure. "For you," she said. Tickling Ali's ribs. "And for your brother. Where IS that brother of yours?" she asked.  
  
"Down for the count, I'm afraid," Sheridan said. "He's just as stubborn as his daddy. Fought it every step of the way," she smiled. Wrapping her arms around Luis's waist and looking up at him adoringly. Theresa beamed at them. They were so happy. And she was so happy for them. "He just couldn't keep his little eyes open. Sorry," she apologized. "No problem," Theresa said. "I'll see him in the morning. And for the next week." "A free babysitter," Luis whispered in Sheridan's ear. She swatted him playfully. Laughing.  
  
"So Luis.Man. Where's that food Sheridan promised?" Chad piped up. Clapping his hands together. "Yeah, Daddy," Ali said. Tugging on his hand. "We're hungry," she said. Rubbing her tummy. "Been starving the troops again, Honey?" Luis teased. Enjoying the fire that sparked in Sheridan's eyes. "No," she pouted. "I offered them food, but somebody," she said. Looking at Ali. "Somebody told Chad my cooking was toxic." Luis howled with laughter. "But baby," he said. Pulling her to him and kissing the tip of her nose. "Miss Priss DID nearly die. We just got the veterinarian's bill last week. Too bad," he finished. Mumbling under his breath. "We could have been rid of that pain in the ass."  
  
"Luis! I thought I told you...not in front of Ali," she said. Bringing her voice down to a whisper. "I'm sorry," he grinned. "Correction. Pain in the A-S-S," he said. Spelling it out. "Mommy!" Ali gasped. "Daddy said a bad word." Luis looked to Sheridan in shock. "When did she learn how to do that?" he whispered. "And HOW..." "Jake," Sheridan muttered. Rubbing her forehead tiredly. "This Jake character is just full of tricks, isn't he?" Chad laughed. "Yeah," Luis smirked. "That's Hank's son for you. Have you heard the news? Gwen's expecting another little terror in a few months. Hank's on cloud nine."  
  
Theresa smiled. She could just picture the look on Hank's face. Jake-- little mischief maker that he was--could do NO wrong in his eyes. Chip off the ole block, he always boasted. She wondered what he'd do...what Jake'd do...if Gwen had a baby girl. She laughed at the thought. Either way...she kinda felt sorry for Gwen. She was going to have her hands full. Overflowing. She sighed. She wouldn't mind having her hands full. Success wasn't all it was cracked up to be unless you had someone to share it with.  
  
Sheridan noticed the wistful expression on Theresa's face and decided to change the subject again. "You know what, Theresa? I don't think it'd hurt if you visited with Cristian now. Otherwise, he'll keep us ALL up the entire night. What do you say?" she asked with a smile. "I'd like that," Theresa answered. "You and Chad start dinner without us 'women'," Sheridan said. Sweeping her giggling daughter up onto her hip. "Just don't eat it all. Men are such pigs," she called over her shoulder in a teasing voice. "Aren't they, Theresa?" Theresa's only response was laughter. Chad shook his head at the expression of pure happiness on Luis's face as he said, "They're something else, aren't they?" "Can't argue with that, Man," he answered. "I sure can't argue with that."  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"There's my beautiful wife," Luis grinned. Wrapping his arms around Sheridan's waist from behind. "I was almost ready to send a search party out for you," he whispered. Kissing her bare shoulder. "Blame it on those beautiful, maddeningly stubborn children of ours, Buster. Ali refused to let Theresa read her bedtime story to her. I had to do it. And Cristian.he doesn't want to miss a thing," she said. "Smart kids," Luis laughed. Nuzzling her neck. Smiling when she shivered. "It's you, Baby. Neither of them wants to let you out of their sight. "They love their mommy," he said. Trailing his lips along her jawline. "Just as much as I do," he said. "Have I told you lately?" he asked. Turning her around in his arms.  
  
Sheridan's blue eyes sparkled in the soft lamplight. "I think maybe once or twice," she teased. "Once or twice? That's all? I'm getting a little behind on my most important job. Letting you know each and every day how much I love you, how happy I am to have you back in my life. Sheridan.you AND the children are my life," he said in a more serious voice. "I don't know what I'd do if." "Shh," she soothed. "You won't ever have to find out. I'M not going anywhere," she told him. Brushing her lips against his tenderly.  
  
"Thank you," he smiled. Framing her face with his hands and kissing her forehead. "I don't know what got into me. I guess.things are just TOO perfect, you know? Almost too good to be true." Sheridan smiled at him. "I know exactly what you mean. But it is REAL. It's not a dream. But.just in case," she smirked. Running her hands down to his backside. And giving him a good pinch. Luis laughed. Pulling her closer. "All that worrying for nothing. I have a better way to prove this," he said, glancing around the room and back at her, "is real." "Oh yeah," Sheridan challenged. "Sounds interesting. Care to let me in on the secret?"  
  
"My pleasure," Luis said in a low voice. Backing her up against the closed door and crushing his lips to hers. "Much better," Sheridan said shakily. Her hands traveling down his smooth stomach and pausing at the waistband of the pajama pants he wore. "Luis," she said. Moistening her lips with her tongue. "This isn't such a good idea. Not right now. Theresa's just down the hall. And Chad's camped out in the living room. There are limits to how.Luis," she rushed. Her cheeks slightly pink with embarrassment. "These walls aren't soundproof." Luis released the breath he'd been holding. A sly smile on his face as he leaned close and whispered in her ear. "Luis!" she laughed. Shoving him away. "You're too much sometimes," she smiled. "I'm going to go get a glass of water. You need anything?" "The only thing I want," he groaned, "is what I can't have."  
  
She shut the door behind her. Her soft laughter echoing down the hall. "Chad," she said in surprise when she saw that he wasn't asleep at all. Wide awake actually. And staring at the open book in his lap with what could only be described as fascination. "Oh. Sheridan," he said. Jumping to his feet. Tucking the book out of sight. She studied him curiously. "It's alright, Chad. You don't have to hide it. It's only natural to have this desire to know," she said. Reaching around him and picking up the book. A picture album. A Crane picture album. She opened the album. And was met by the steely, unfeeling eyes of Alistair Crane. Her father.  
  
"You know," she said softly. Lowering herself down to the sofa's softness. "My father was a horrible man. Almost inhuman. But I can't.I couldn't bring myself to throw away his picture," she admitted quietly. "It's the only picture I have of him. There's no excuse, Chad," she said. Her blue eyes locking into his. "No excuse for what he did to you. To Julian. Eve. He was a hateful, uncaring man. And his picture doesn't belong in here," she said. Removing it slowly. "Why don't you do the honors?" she suggested. Holding the photo out and nodding her head at the crackling fire. Chad took the picture from her trembling hand with a hesitant smile. Crossed the room. Knelt in front of its warmth. Looked into his Grandfather's eyes once more. And placed the picture in the flames.  
  
"Well," Sheridan said. Breaking the silence that had descended on them. "I bet that felt good," she laughed softly. Chad laughed with her. Though he could see the smile on her lips didn't reach her eyes. "Better than I ever imagined. Now.why don't you help me out here?" he said. Pointing to the album in her lap. "I was looking in this book here before when it dawned on me.I have NO idea who these people are. And that ain't right. They're my family. Just like you," he smiled. "I'm curious. I want to get to know them. ALL of them. So.what do you say?" he asked.  
  
"Okay," Sheridan said. "But first you have to promise me something." "A catch? Man. There's always a catch. Is that a Crane family trait?" he teased. "Wiseguy," she cracked. Blue eyes twinkling. "I'm being serious here, Chad. I want you to promise me that you'll at least give Eve a chance. I mean, really. She deserves it. She's your mother, Chad. She loves you. And don't start with the arguments," she warned when he opened his mouth. "You raise some legitimate points. But.do you really want to hold on to this.do you really want to keep her at arm's length for the rest of your life? She made some mistakes. We all do. Come on, Chad. You gave me a chance. Quite a leap of faith, don't you think? And I.at least I hope.turned out not to be so bad," she smiled. "Do we have a deal?" she asked. Offering her hand. He mulled it over for a few minutes. Before grasping her hand and shaking on it. "Deal. You drive a hard bargain. And for the record.you're not so bad at all. Not so bad," he said. Smiling at her. "What are you waiting for? We don't have all night," he pointed to the album. Luis hugged Theresa close as they watched the unlikely couple. Everything was almost too good to be true.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"I want you to be good for Aunt Theresa, sweetie. You promise?" Sheridan asked Ali. Securing the ribbon in her long blond hair. "I promise," Ali said sweetly. "Mommy? Why can't you go with us?" she pouted. "Ali, baby," she began. Brushing her knuckles across Ali's soft cheek. "I thought I explained all this. Mommy's got an interview today. You like the Youth Center, don't you?" Ali nodded her head. Her blue eyes shining with confusion. "I'm going to talk with a nice man about getting a job there. Being the director." "What's a director?" Ali asked. "What will you do?"  
  
"I can answer that, Ali," Theresa said. Walking into the Ali's bedroom with Cristian settled on her hip. "That means your mommy's going to be in charge. Wouldn't that be great?" she smiled. "I guess," Ali whispered. Her little face downcast. "But Mommy.who would stay with Cristian and me? I don't want a babysitter." Sheridan pulled Ali into her arms and hugged her tight before answering her question. "Sometimes Nana would stay with you. And sometimes.sometimes I'd take you and your brother to work with me." "Really?" Ali asked skeptically. Hope in her childish voice. "Really," Sheridan assured her. Smiling when Ali heaved a huge sigh of relief. "Better?" she asked. Giving Ali Eskimo kisses. "All better," Ali giggled.  
  
"Thank you for doing this, Theresa," she said later. As she made sure her son was buckled in securely in his carseat. Ali, too. "No problem," Theresa smiled. Hugging her in goodbye. "I love these two," she said. Winking at Ali. "And you don't have to worry. I would NEVER let anything happen to them. So.quit being such a worrywart. They'll be fine," she said. Sheridan laughed softly. "I guess I AM worrying too much. I." "I know," Theresa said. Taking her hand in hers and squeezing it reassuringly. "Mommy," Ali giggled when Sheridan hugged her fiercely once again. "Sorry, baby," she whispered. Committing Ali's smiling blue eyes to memory. She couldn't explain it. But something just felt.off. "You know Mommy loves you, don't you sweetheart?" An adorable smile lit up Ali's face as she said, "Always." "And forever," Sheridan added. Tears in her eyes. "Sheridan," Theresa chided gently as she cranked the car. "Remember what I said."  
  
Theresa watched Sheridan's figure fade in the distance as she drove away. To the mall. "So.Miss Ali.where do you want to go first?" "The toy store!" Ali squealed excitedly. Theresa giggled at her niece's reflection in the rearview mirror. "The toy store it is," she said with a smile. "How about a little music?" she asked. Turning on the radio and searching for a good station. She stopped looking when she heard Ali's sweet voice singing softly in the backseat. She was amazed to learn she knew ALL the words. The smile on her face grew as she joined her in song. And before she knew it.they were there.  
  
Ali waited patiently while she strapped Cristian in his stroller. Slipping her tiny hand in hers. Her face lighting up with awe when they walked inside the bustling building. It was dizzying, and Theresa began to think that maybe they should have just gone to the park. Somewhere calmer. "Oh, Aunt Theresa!" Ali exclaimed. Tugging on her hand. "There's Jake's mommy! Can we go see her?" Theresa looked up, and her eyes connected with Gwen's from a few feet away. She couldn't ward off the rush of memories when she saw her. Reminders of how young and naïve she'd been. "Okay," she said slowly. Realizing the past was in the past.  
  
Ali took off running before she could say another word. And Theresa had to laugh at the look of surprise and shock on Gwen's face when Ali threw her arms around her legs. "Hi to you, too, Ali," she laughed. Rubbing her rounded tummy self-consciously as she looked at her and said, "Hi, Theresa." The moment was a bit awkward to say the least, and Theresa was actually thankful when Cristian start fussing. She unbuckled him and carefully brought him close to her chest. Stroking his back soothingly. Gradually his cries quieted. "You're good with him, Theresa," Gwen said softly. She shot Gwen a grateful smile as before continuing to hum lullabies to her nephew. Pleased when Gwen smiled back, and in that moment, she felt really silly for labeling Gwen the 'enemy' all those years ago.  
  
"Oh god," she heard Gwen mutter under her breath, and she turned to see what or who had caused such a reaction. Cringing when she saw none other than Rebecca Hotchkiss. Ali tugged at her shirt nervously. "Aunt Theresa," she whispered. "I don't like her. She scares me." "Ali," Theresa hushed. "Oh don't worry about it," Gwen said. "She has that effect on a lot people. Myself included sometimes. I don't know what possessed me to actually invite her today. It's not like she's thrilled with the fact that I'm carrying Hank's child. Again," she sighed. As Rebecca got closer and closer. "Theresa...I would advise you to leave," she warned. "This isn't going to be pretty." But it was too late.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't the little gold-digging tramp that stole my daughter's fiance all those years ago. Fancy you showing your face again in this town," Rebecca sneered. "Mother!" Gwen gasped. Theresa glared at the older woman. Then leaned down and looked into Ali's blue eyes. "Sweetie. Why don't you go over there to the toy store? Okay? Stay where I can see you," she called as Ali followed her instructions. Theresa waited until she was out of earshot before saying anything. "Ms. Hotchkiss," she said. Handing Cristian to Gwen. "I'm not saying what I did all those years ago was right. Far from it. But that was years ago. I've moved on. We've all moved on. And I don't appreciate you talking to me like that in front of my brother's children. At least have the decency not to do that."  
  
"Decency," Rebecca mocked. "I can't believe I'm hearing this. From you of all people." Theresa looked down at her feet. Some of what she was saying was striking a chord. But...she wasn't evil. And she wanted the woman to see that. "I've already apologized. What more do you want? Is it not enough that I've had to live with my actions all this time? I'm alone. There's no one in my life. Because I feel guilty. That I resorted to such..." "Well, you should feel guilty," Rebecca shrieked. "You lying, conniving..." "Mother!" Gwen yelled. "It's over. Like Theresa said. And I'm much happier with Hank than I ever was with Ethan. Can't you see that?" she practically yelled. "Stop this stupid fighting. Now. You're scaring the baby," she said. Kissing Cristian's downy head in an effort to calm him. As if to prove her point, Cristian began wailing in earnest. Drawing the curious stares of onlookers. Rebecca shut her mouth. Embarrassed by the unwanted attention. And Theresa took Cristian back from Gwen desperately trying to quiet his cries. This wasn't how her day with him and Ali was supposed to turn out. Oh no, she thought. Panic rising in her heart as she glanced over to the last place she had seen Ali. She wasn't there. She was gone. "Oh my god!" she gasped. Running toward the store. "Ali! Ali! Ali, where are you?!?!" Chapter 10  
  
"Ali! Sweetie, don't do this to me. You're scaring your aunt Theresa, baby," she cried. Frantically searching the toy store. Cristian was screaming at the top of his lungs. People looked at her strangely. Warily. She ran down the aisles. Her heart stopping with every little blond head she saw. None of them was her. "Here," she barely registered hearing Rebecca say. Holding out her arms for Cristian. "I'll hold him," she said forcefully. "Theresa," she sighed. "Give him to me. You can't look for her with him screaming in your face like that, and you know it."  
  
She noticed Gwen talking to the manager of the store, and it was obvious she was telling him what Ali looked like. Asking him questions. She kissed Cristian's forehead and thrust him into Rebecca's arms. Racing outside to the throng of people. She couldn't have gone far. She wouldn't wander off like that. She knew better. She knew better, she thought with a pang. Trying to ward off the tears she felt stinging her eyes. She'd broken her promise to Sheridan. It was all her fault.  
  
She jerked when she felt a hand on her arm. "Excuse me, m'am," he said. And she looked up into kind gray eyes. "I need to ask you some questions," he said. Taking out a notepad. "Give me a description of the little girl. Where you last saw her. How long she's been missing." She ran her hands through her hair nervously. Speaking softly. Closing her eyes and picturing Ali the last time she saw her. "She's a beautiful, beautiful little girl. Blue eyes. Long blond hair. It's tied up with a red ribbon today, though. In a ponytail," she babbled.  
  
"Four years old. Nearly five. She's so proud," she said tremulously. Tears shining in her eyes. "Said she was a big girl. But she's just a baby. About this tall," she said. Indicating with her hands Ali's height. "What was she wearing?" he asked after taking all that down. "Jeans. A red sweater. And this really cute little black jacket. I'm sorry. I'm having trouble." "It's okay," he reassured her. "Take your time." "Time? Time! Too much time's passed already," she said. Her voice rising with every word. "I haven't seen her in almost twenty minutes. Since I told her to.It's all my fault. I never should have.I never," she broke off. Sobbing.  
  
The man left her alone then. To make a call on his cell phone. She could barely make out his garbled voice giving a description of Ali to the person on the other end. This was a nightmare. A complete and utter nightmare. "Theresa," Gwen said softly. "Theresa," she repeated. Placing her hands on her shoulders and leading her away from the curious crowd. "It's not your fault. They're going to find her. I just know they will. I called Hank. He's on his way with Sam. He promised to call Luis for me. Do you know where Sheridan is?" she asked gently. "She needs to know."  
  
"She had an interview about the director's job at the Youth Center today," she said numbly. "She was worried something was going to go wrong today, but I convinced her everything would be alright. I lied. I lied to her, Gwen," she said. Raising her red eyes to the other woman. And for the first time, she noticed the wetness in her own eyes as she looked at her. Sympathetically. "Theresa," she said softly. "Theresa."  
  
"Gwen! Babe, what happened?" Hank asked in concern. Taking his wife in his arms. "Have they found her yet?" he queried. His brown eyes darting back and forth between them. "They're looking," Rebecca said. Joining them. She glared at Hank when he sent a stunned look her way. And hugged Cristian closer. He was still crying. But more softly now. "They have every security man in this mall looking for that little girl." "Marty and a few of the other guys are searching for her, too," Sam added. "Ali's very special to a lot of people."  
  
"Luis?" Theresa whispered. "Does he know?" she asked. Staring into Hank's brown eyes. Hank nodded his head. "He went to get Sheridan. Break the news to her." "Is he...?" "Your brother's trying to play it cool. But I'm not going to lie to you, Theresa," Hank said. Releasing Gwen from his grasp and walking over to her. Taking her hands in his. "He's scared. He loves that little girl. She's all he had when Sheridan was missing all those years."  
  
She lowered her head. The truth of his words making it hurt even more. Ali was the only thing that kept Luis alive when he thought Sheridan was dead. And she'd lost Luis'--and Sheridan's--most precious possession. She'd never forgive herself if something happened. Never. And she had to wonder as she looked up and saw her brother leading Sheridan through the crowd...would THEY ever forgive her? All hope seemed lost when the kind man that had questioned her before walked toward them slowly. Carrying the tiny black jacket. Her heart sank as she saw the red ribbon flutter to the ground behind him. And Sheridan's screams echoed in her ears. 


	3. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Sheridan. Mija? Can I get you anything?" Pilar asked softly. Kneeling down in front of her. Her heart broke at the hollow look in Sheridan's blue eyes. She hadn't said a word since they'd left the mall. After hours of searching, the police had finally determined that whoever had taken Ali was nowhere to be found. Gone from the mall. Probably long gone. Pilar swallowed the lump in her throat and reached to take Sheridan's hands in her own. "Here. Let me take that," she said. Taking the red satin ribbon from her.  
  
Luis had told her in a broken voice that mall security had found the ribbon and Ali's jacket in one of the restrooms. "Pilar," Sheridan whispered. "What if she's cold?" she asked in a tiny voice. "Oh Pilar. I can't bear to think of her being scared. She's just a baby," she sobbed. Pilar's own eyes flooded with tears as she took Sheridan in her arms. Gently rocking her back and forth. "Shh. We'll find her, Mija. We will. And until then.God will be watching over her. Do you believe me?" Sheridan stared at her with pain-filled blue eyes. "I want to," she whispered shakily. "I want to so badly."  
  
Cristian's cries echoed in the silent home, and Sheridan rose to her feet. But Pilar stilled her with a comforting hand. "I'll go check on him," she said. And Sheridan watched as the woman she considered a mother walked down the hall to the nursery. Cristian, she'd heard Theresa tell Martin earlier, had been crying almost nonstop since Ali had disappeared. He was only a baby. Yet she couldn't help but think her sweet little son knew. He knew his sister was gone. And he missed her. They ALL did, she thought miserably. As she opened the door to Ali's bedroom and slipped inside. If she closed her eyes, she could almost feel her presence in the room with her.  
  
She walked slowly over to Ali's small twin bed and smiled tenderly as she spied her favorite teddy bear. Hugging it close and burying her nose in its softness. Her throat grew tight with new tears. She could still smell her. She wrapped her arms around herself and gave in to the tears once more. Curling up on the bed. Why was this happening? Why now? Hadn't she been through enough? Ali's young life was filled with so much pain thus far. She'd thought they were finally past that. Everything was going perfectly, she thought. Shutting her eyes tightly. Ali was everywhere in this room. And instead of making her feel better, it only made her miss her more. Memories assaulted her when she closed her eyes.  
  
*****She closed the door behind her and let out the breath she'd been holding almost all day. "Mommy," Ali giggled. "You look like Nana does when Jake goes home." "Ali," she laughed. "What am I going to do with you?" she said scooping her up in her arms and kissing her silly. "What do you say about a nice, relaxing bubble bath, sweetie?"  
  
"Oh Mommy!" she squealed. "I love bubble baths." Grinning at her adorably. Then hugging her neck. Extra tight. "A bubble bath it is," she said. Setting her down on her feet and taking her little hand in hers. And leading her down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
She sighed in pleasure as she sank into the warm water. A smile threatening to take over her entire face as Ali mimicked her every action. Right down to the expression of complete contentment on her little face. "Come here, baby," she whispered. Pulling her tiny body closer and squeezing her tight.  
  
"I love you, Mommy," Ali said sweetly. Cuddling up against her. "I love you, too," she answered. Wiping bubbles on her cute little nose and laughing when she did the same. Soon they were engaged in an all-out bubble war.*****  
  
*****. "Mommy! Aunt Ivy! Look!" In her arms she held an adorable, tiny kitten.  
  
"Ali," Sheridan laughed. "Honey, where did you get this little sweetheart?" she said. Taking the kitten from Ali's arms and cuddling it close. The kitten mewled softly at her. Causing Ali to giggle. "She likes you, Mommy." "You didn't answer my question, Baby. Where'd you get the kitten?"  
  
"Well," she began. A huge grin lighting up her face. Blue eyes twinkling. Another giggle escaping when she looked at Ethan's face. Saw the finger he had raised to his lips. "I can't tell. It's a secret." "A secret, huh?" Ivy laughed. Catching the conspiratorial looks passed between Ethan and Ali. "I bet it's a secret."  
  
"Oh, but it is, Aunt Ivy. I can't tell a soul. I promised," Ali said seriously. One look at Ethan's face, and Sheridan laughed out loud. "You are so busted. You're a terrible liar. Your face is an open book. Not setting a good example for my daughter, either, Ethan. What am I going to do with you two?"  
  
Ethan swept Ali up into his arms and said, "I don't know. What do you think, Ali?" Ali looped her arms around Ethan's neck and said, "We're not in trouble, are we Mommy?" Pouting at her. Ethan wore an identical expression on his face. "Aww. Sheridan. How can you refuse those faces?" Ivy said with a smile.  
  
"I can't," she muttered. Heaving an exaggerated sigh. "Oh, Mommy!" Ali squealed. "Does this mean we can keep her? Please say yes. Please." Sheridan looked at the tiny purring bundle of white fur in her hands to her daughter's hopeful blue eyes. And back at the white bundle. And her heart melted. "Yes. We can keep her."  
  
Ethan set Ali down on her feet. Smiling as she reigned kisses on Sheridan's face and hugged her tightly about the neck. "Thank you, Mommy. Thank you. I can't wait to take her home. What are we going to name her? Where is she going to sleep? Can she sleep in my bed with me? Oh, I can't wait to show her to Jake. He'll be so jealous."  
  
"Ali," she laughed. "Baby, that's not very nice." "Well, he not very nice to me, either. He's been bragging about the fish his dad bought him. But I think a kitten's much better. Isn't it, Aunt Ivy?"*****  
  
*****"Mommy," Ali pouted. Indignant tears pooling in her big blue eyes. "Nana says she's going to wash my mouth out with soap. I don't want her to do it, Mommy. Make her wash Daddy's mouth out, too," she said in a tiny, trembling voice. One fat tear spilling over and trailing down her cheek.  
  
"Oh, sweetie," Sheridan soothed. Taking her upset daughter in her arms and rubbing her back in comforting circles as Ali wrapped herself around her. "Nana just doesn't want you saying ugly words," she said. Wiping Ali's tears away from her silky cheeks.  
  
"She did the same thing to me when I was little like you." "She did?" Ali sniffled. Looking back and forth from her mother to her grandmother. "Yeah, she did," Sheridan said. A slight smile on her face.  
  
"But Nana's a big softie. She just said that to scare me," she whispered in Ali's ear. "I bet if you gave her a big kiss and a hug and promised never to say it again, she'd forget all about it."  
  
"Really?" Ali whispered. Hope shining in her eyes. "Really," Sheridan said. Tapping Ali's cute little nose with her finger. "Why don't you try it," she said. Setting Ali on her feet. Smiling as she watched Pilar lift Ali up in her arms and hug her close. *****  
  
*****"Daddy, it's so pretty," Ali said in awe. Pointing at the horizon. At the sunset. "Not as pretty as my two girls," he said. Pulling her more firmly against him. Looking at them both with such adoration it warmed Sheridan's heart. Luis set Ali on her feet. And she ran to the waves. Joyfully running back and forth along the shoreline. Squealing as they surged toward her. Spraying her with their mist. "Ali! Be careful, sweetie," she called. Sinking back into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her from behind as they watched their daughter play.  
  
She leaned even further back into his embrace and sighed in contentment when he placed a gentle kiss on her neck. Whispered "I love you" in her ear. She looped her arm back behind her. Caressing his face. "I love you, too," she breathed. "Thank you for bringing me here. With Ali. How did you know exactly what I needed?"  
  
"I know you. You're worth a million of your father, Sheridan. Don't ever forget that. A lot of people love you. Our friends. Our family. Me. And Ali," he said. Laughing as the tiny person whose name just escaped his lips came running towards them. Her long blond hair damp. Tangled from the wind.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Look what I found," she said excitedly. Proudly showing off the shells in her little hand. Her blue eyes sparkled and her hair shone like gold in the waning sun. "Looks like you found treasure, AliCat," he said. Grinning at her enthusiasm. She grinned at him in return. Her smile impossibly big. And infectious. She laid the shells down, and crawled into her mother's arms. Snuggling close to her. Close to her warmth. He wrapped his arms about both of them. Watching until the sun was no more.*****  
  
*****"AliCat," her daddy said happily. "Come inside. Your mommy and I have someone very special we want you to meet," he finished with an impossibly big grin. Sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her over to the bed's edge.  
  
"Hi, sweetie," her mommy said tiredly. Smiling up at her. She smiled back, but her attention was drawn to the little blue bundle in her mommy's arms. Her blue eyes widened comically when a tiny hand appeared. Then another tiny hand. And the soft blue blanket slipped away some more.  
  
She reached a tentative hand down to the baby's downy head. "He looks like Daddy," she whispered in awe. Not noticing the looks passing between her parents. The special smile her mommy gave her daddy. "Yes, he does, baby," her mommy agreed. Patting the bed beside her.  
  
Ali cuddled into her mother's warm embrace. Never taking her eyes off the tiny being in her arms. The baby blinked at her. "What's his name?" she said softly. Giggling as the baby's hand latched on to her pinky.  
  
"He doesn't have one yet, AliCat," her daddy laughed. "Your mommy and I just can't come up with a name that fits this little guy," he said. Rubbing the baby's head. "But Mommy," Ali said. Her big blue eyes serious. "He has to have a name. They won't let us take him home."  
  
Her mommy just laughed. "Sweetie, we'll steal him if we have to. Won't we, Luis?" She drew in a shocked breath when her daddy agreed. "We'll run away." She twirled a strand of her long blond hair nervously and leaned down close to her little brother. Kissing his fuzzy head with a sigh and muttering to herself. "Jake said you were going be nothing but trouble. BUT I love you anyway."*****  
  
*****"I want you to be good for Aunt Theresa, sweetie. You promise?" Sheridan asked Ali. Securing the ribbon in her long blond hair. "I promise," Ali said sweetly. "Mommy? Why can't you go with us?" she pouted. "Ali, baby," she began. Brushing her knuckles across Ali's soft cheek. "I thought I explained all this. Mommy's got an interview today. You like the Youth Center, don't you?" Ali nodded her head. Her blue eyes shining with confusion. "I'm going to talk with a nice man about getting a job there. Being the director." "What's a director?" Ali asked. "What will you do?"  
  
"I can answer that, Ali," Theresa said. Walking into the Ali's bedroom with Cristian settled on her hip. "That means your mommy's going to be in charge. Wouldn't that be great?" she smiled. "I guess," Ali whispered. Her little face downcast. "But Mommy.who would stay with Cristian and me? I don't want a babysitter." Sheridan pulled Ali into her arms and hugged her tight before answering her question. "Sometimes Nana would stay with you. And sometimes.sometimes I'd take you and your brother to work with me." "Really?" Ali asked skeptically. Hope in her childish voice. "Really," Sheridan assured her. Smiling when Ali heaved a huge sigh of relief. "Better?" she asked. Giving Ali Eskimo kisses. "All better," Ali giggled.  
  
"Thank you for doing this, Theresa," she said later. As she made sure her son was buckled in securely in his carseat. Ali, too. "No problem," Theresa smiled. Hugging her in goodbye. "I love these two," she said. Winking at Ali. "And you don't have to worry. I would NEVER let anything happen to them. So.quit being such a worrywart. They'll be fine," she said. Sheridan laughed softly. "I guess I AM worrying too much. I." "I know," Theresa said. Taking her hand in hers and squeezing it reassuringly. "Mommy," Ali giggled when Sheridan hugged her fiercely once again. "Sorry, baby," she whispered. Committing Ali's smiling blue eyes to memory. She couldn't explain it. But something just felt.off. "You know Mommy loves you, don't you sweetheart?" An adorable smile lit up Ali's face as she said, "Always." "And forever," Sheridan added. Tears in her eyes. "Sheridan," Theresa chided gently as she cranked the car. "Remember what I said." *****  
  
She should never had let them go. Let them leave. She'd felt in her heart something wasn't right. It wasn't Theresa's fault. It was hers. She jumped when she felt a gentle hand on her back. And looked into Luis's loving, concerned brown eyes. "Oh Luis," she sobbed. Throwing her arms around his neck. "I want my baby. Please bring my baby back."  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Thank you," Chad said quietly. As he walked Eve out to her car. Eve smiled slightly at his words. The smile on her face vanished when he asked another question. "Is she going to be alright? I mean, I don't know how much more of this she can take, Dr. Russell," he rambled. And she realized with a pang that was who she was to him. Not his mother. Just Dr. Russell. "I don't know, Chad. If." she began. But it was too awful to finish the thought. To think about what would happen if Ali never came back. "She'll be fine," she said. Placing a hand on his arm. "Just as soon as she's holding that dear little girl in her arms again." Chad studied her face in the pale glow from the lights inside. There was so much he wanted to say to her. Now wasn't the right time. So he settled for goodbye. Watching her car fade away in the distance before he turned to go back inside.  
  
It seemed everyone in Harmony was there. Waiting word on Ali. Hank sat on the sofa. Rubbing his eyes tiredly as he talked to Sam on his cell phone. For updates on the search. Jake was sprawled out beside him. The little guy was finally down for the count. He'd listened. Confusion in his brown eyes as Gwen and Hank had sat him down and explained what had happened at the mall this morning. He just couldn't grasp that Ali was gone. No surprise, really. He couldn't either. Hank shot Grace a grateful smile when she lifted Jake up into her arms and carried him down the hall. And mouthed 'thank you.'  
  
Ethan and Ivy were in a quiet corner. Trying to console Theresa. Trying to convince her she wasn't at fault. But not even hearing it from Sheridan's own lips had done the trick. Theresa was guilt-ridden. And only one thing.one thing would ease her mind. He walked into the kitchen. In a quest for coffee. "Chad," Pilar said. "Could you.?" He took MJ off her hands without another word. The toddler squirmed in his arms restlessly. Babbling. "Ma-ma." "Shh," he soothed. "It's okay, kid. She's kind of busy right now," he whispered. Remembering exactly where Kay was. Desperately trying to rock Cristian to sleep.  
  
"Here. I'll take him," Martin volunteered. "Have to keep myself busy somehow. Would you do something for me in return? Well.actually Hank." "Sure, Man. Whatever you say," he replied. "Check on Gwen. He's worried she's overdoing it." "Will do," he said. Heading off to the last place he'd seen the woman in question. At Sheridan's bedside. He pushed the door to Luis and Sheridan's bedroom open slowly. Not wanting to disturb either of its occupants. "How's she doing?" he whispered. Watching Gwen stroke the hair back from Sheridan's forehead.  
  
"As well as could be expected, I guess," Gwen answered. Meeting his eyes. "But the sedatives can only offer temporary relief. What about tomorrow?" she said. To no one in particular. He answered anyway. "Sam and Luis and Miguel are out there looking for her. Not to mention half of Harmony's police force. And tomorrow.we'll all have our Miss Ali back. They'll find her," he said. More confidently than he felt. "Look," he suggested. "Why don't you let me take over here? You look like you can use the rest. And...you're worrying your husband," he finished with a slight smile.  
  
"When you put it like that how can I refuse?" she answered. Rising to her feet with some difficulty. "You take good care of her," she said as she walked past him. Slipping the door shut once more. I will, he thought. Glancing at his aunt's still form. He watched her sleep for what seemed like hours. The night quiet. Almost eerily quiet. Until the phone's insistent ringing shattered the silence. The noise stopped, and he left the room. His curiousity getting the better of him. He walked into the living room just as Hank was hanging up the phone. "Well..." Gwen asked. Hank grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it before he answering.  
  
"That was Sam," he said quietly. "He just got a call from Marty down at the wharf. Marty said...," he paused. Covering his face with his hands wearily. Not able to hide his tears. "Marty said they pulled a little girl matching Ali's description from the water. They're on their way down there right now." Gwen buried her face in her husband's shoulder and cried. He felt like the room was spinning as he took in the news. The possibility was too much. He placed a restraining hand on Ethan's arm when he got up to follow Theresa as she ran out the front door. "You stay here. I'll go." He followed Theresa's suit. And escaped.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Luis," Sam said. Glancing at his friend out of the corner of his eye as the car sped forward. The sirens wailing in the night air. "You have to prepare yourself. Just in case.Believe me. I'm hoping just as much as you are. But you have to be ready." "Sam," Luis warned tersely. Looking straight ahead. "You don't have to tell me that. Don't you think I know already? My little girl is missing, dammit. Since this morning. And Marty and some of the guys just fished a child matching Ali's description out of the water. Don't take away my hope." Miguel said nothing from the backseat. Only prayed that this wasn't Ali.  
  
"Look, Bro," he said later. At the wharf. "Why don't you wait right here? Let me go," he pleaded. He couldn't bear the thought of putting Luis in more pain. "Stay here. Let me and Sam go." "No," Luis answered in a low voice. "This is something I have to do. By myself. You're not going to talk me out of it, Miguel. Neither are you, Sam," he said. Casting his dark haunted eyes his way. "I HAVE to do this. Alone. Understand?" "But Luis," Miguel protested. "Let him be," Sam said. A hand on the younger man's arm. "He's right. Just let him go." They watched Luis's tall form fade in the distance.  
  
One step at a time, Luis. One step at a time. Come on. You can do it. You have to know. Have to learn the truth. And what if it's Ali, his mind screamed. What if it's your baby? What are you going to do then? What are you going to tell Sheridan? How are you going to move past this? There is NO moving past Ali. Forgetting her. He couldn't forget his little girl. NEVER. She'd always be in his heart. Always.  
  
*****Luis grinned over Ali's shoulder at the look on his mother's face. Pure exhaustion. She was at the end of her rope. Of course, that was to be expected after spending the entire day with the precocious four-year-old currently hugging his neck so tightly she was blocking off his air supply.  
  
"Ali, honey," he choked, "you can let go now." He took a deep breath of air as he set his daughter on her feet and got his first REAL look at her mud- streaked face. "What have you been up to today?" he asked, wiping a smudge of dirt off her nose.  
  
"Nothing," Ali giggled. He arched an eyebrow at her response. Causing her to giggle harder. He looked to his mother for a straight answer. "She and Jake thought it would be fun to make mud pies. You're lucky, Luis. Jake looked like he'd wallowed in a mud puddle."  
  
He tried not to smile as he said, "I bet Gwen hit the roof." "Actually," Pilar said with a smile, "I don't have a clue. Hank took Jake home." She cringed in sympathy as she said, "Unfortunately, Jake didn't have a change of clothes here like Ali did. There's not an inch on that child's body not covered in mud, Luis. Poor Hank."  
  
"Jake looked like a pig!" Ali squealed. "Well, AliCat, you don't look much better," Luis said as he threw his giggling daughter over his shoulder and kissed his mother's cheek. "Bye Mama. Thanks for having the patience of a saint and taking care of her for me. I love you. Ali, say goodbye." "Bye Nana," Ali waved. Upside down. "See you tomorrow."*****  
  
And later.he couldn't help but remember how loving Ali had kept him sane. Kept him alive when nothing else seemed to matter.  
  
*****"Come on, Ali. Let's get you cleaned up. Wait a minute. Have you had your dinner yet?" Luis asked. Hope in his eyes. It'd been a very long day at the station. He released the breath he'd been holding in relief when his daughter informed him she had already eaten. "Good. Go pick out your pajamas while I run your bath."  
  
He adjusted the temperature of the water and added some of Ali's favorite bubble bath. "Ooo, bubbles. Thank you, Daddy," Ali said, big blue eyes sparkling. "Come here," he said, holding his hand out to Ali. "How did you manage to get so much mud in your hair?"  
  
"Jake put it there. He's so mean. But I got him back, Daddy," she said excitedly, tossing her long blond hair back off her shoulders. "I..." "Shhh," Luis silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Not right now, Ali. The water's getting cold. We still have to wash your hair." "Oh, okay," Ali pouted. Rather dejectedly as she pulled her shirt over her head and rid herself of the rest of her clothes and climbed into the tub.  
  
Luis smiled as she sang made-up songs to herself as she bathed. Continued singing at the top of her lungs--her disappointment over not getting to share her revenge against Jake forgotten--as he washed her hair and rinsed the rest of the shampoo out. He shook with silent laughter when she ordered, "Turn around, Daddy," as she dressed in her favorite pj's. Made especially for her by Theresa. She was a pink and white angel. He wiped the grin off his face when she said in all seriousness, "You can turn around now, Daddy. I'm decent." But it was hard. Very hard.  
  
The grin was back to stay as she challenged, "Race you, Daddy," and he chased her to her bed. Scooping her wiggling, squealing little form up into his arms like she weighed nothing at all and kissing her silly. "Stop," she pleaded breathlessly as he tickled her tummy. "Please," she begged through fits of giggles. He finally relented. Out of breath himself. And pulled the covers back for Ali to crawl into bed.  
  
He couldn't refuse her when she patted the bed for him to join her and lay back against the pillows as she snuggled up against him. A picture of her mother clutched in her tiny hands. "Tell me a story, Daddy. About Mommy. The first time you met," she said, gazing up at him with those familiar blue eyes so full of life and love. "How I met Mommy, huh?" he asked, stroking her still damp hair back from her face. "Let's see. How does that story go again?"  
  
"Daddy," Ali admonished in exasperation, "you remember. Mommy crashed into your police car. And it was love at first sight." "Love at first sight," Luis repeated under his breath. Lost in the memory. The words at their first meeting echoing in his head. He smiled to himself as he said to his daughter--their daughter, "You've been talking to Aunt Theresa about us again, haven't you?" Ali's grinned widely and giggled. Despite shaking her head 'no'.  
  
"Love at first sight?" he repeated a second time. "I guess you could say that, AliCat. Even though me and your mommy weren't very nice to each other at first, I guess your aunt Theresa's right. I started falling in love with your mommy's spirit from that moment on. But I had myself convinced I hated her."  
  
"You hated Mommy!" Ali gasped. "No, sweetie. I didn't. I just pretended to. I was kind of mean. But the more I got to know your mommy, the more I loved her," he reassured her. He continued the story of his and Sheridan's first meeting, only to realize Ali had fallen asleep sometime during the middle of it.  
  
He kissed her forehead and tucked the covers snugly around her. And whispered "I love you." He placed Sheridan's picture back in place on the nightstand. "And I love you. Always," he whispered tracing her beloved face with his fingertip. Then he turned the lamp off. Went to his own bed. To visit her in his dreams.*****  
  
Then Sheridan came back into his life. Their lives. The missing piece to his heart was back. They were a family. Getting to know each other all over again.  
  
*****He stood in the doorway watching them. Mother and daughter were having a tea party. Wearing identical hats. They were all smiles. His heart was so full of love for them at that moment. He was sure it would burst. "Daddy!" Ali called. Noticing him spying on them. "Come have a tea party with us." He looked to Sheridan. Gazing into her eyes. Looking for an answer. And finding one. "Come on, Luis," she said almost shyly. Blue eyes twinkling with amusement. Just like Ali's.*****  
  
*****. He stared down at her. Thanking God for the millionth time for bringing her back to him. And Ali. He loved her with every breath, every fiber in his being. Nothing was ever going to come between them again, he thought as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
He looked up. Startled to find himself gazing into his daughter's confused blue eyes. "Daddy," she whispered. "Why are you and Mommy sleeping on the couch?" He smiled at her appearance. Her tangled blond mane and the too-big pyjamas. Before answering her. "I don't know, AliCat. I guess I was so tired I just fell asleep on the couch without noticing it."  
  
"Did Mommy fall asleep with you?" she asked. Running a tiny hand across her mother's hair with love. "Yes," he answered with a smile. Not believing that this was really happening. That it was real. "Daddy..." she began again. But he quieted her with a finger to the lips. Rising to his feet. Lifting his wife in his arms.  
  
He carried her into his room. The bedroom they had shared so long ago. Laid her down on its softness and reached a hand out to Ali. Beckoning her to come closer. "Daddy?" she whispered. "Can I sleep with you and Mommy?" He nodded his head and pulled the covers back for her to crawl under them. She snuggled close to her mother. Kissing her cheek. And shut her eyes. Sighing happily. He ran a hand down her soft hair, hers and her mother's, and lay his head down. The last thing he saw before falling into a deep sleep the beloved faces of his two girls.*****  
  
He hadn't known it was possible to love someone so much. So unconditionally. But that's the way it had always been with Ali, he realized. Swallowing the lump in his throat as he neared the scene. The yellow tape marking the area as a crime scene had his heart pounding furiously. Please, dear God. Don't let it be her. I'll do anything. I'll do anything for my baby. And it was true.  
  
*****"Goodnight Daddy," Ali yawned. Nestled in her mother's arms. Stroking the kitten snuggled against her chest contentedly. "Night, AliCat," he whispered. With a kiss to her forehead. Ruffling her long blond hair and ignoring the purring white bundle she held close like a treasure.  
  
Until Ali said, "Kiss the kitty goodnight, too, Daddy." Luis's mouth hung open at her request. His brown eyes traveled from Ali and the kitten to his wife's blue eyes. Shining with amusement in the dimly lit room. Her eyes were twinkling. Laughing. But she kept a straight face when she said, "Go ahead, Luis. She's part of the family now." She was good, he thought with an inward groan. Too good. He would have already cracked.  
  
"How 'bout I just pet her instead?" "Nope," Ali said in all seriousness with a shake of her head. "She wants a kiss." He looked to Sheridan for help. Any escape. But he found none. She was having difficulty smothering her laughter. Ali's blue eyes watched him expectantly. Waiting. He didn't stand a chance. Ali giggled in satisfaction when he granted her request, and Sheridan's laughter rang out behind her as she carried Ali to her bedroom to tuck her in..  
  
"Mommy? Daddy? Can I sleep with you?" What the hell, he thought. "Come on in, AliCat. What?" he asked when she paused in the doorway. A funny look on her face. She looked to Sheridan. Sheridan turned her blue gaze on him. "Okay. Go get her." "Thank you, Daddy!" Ali said excitedly before running to the bathroom and freeing the kitten from its prison. She scrambled into bed between them. The kitten purring in pleasure as it lay against her chest. Ali and her brand-new partner in crime were fast asleep within minutes. He lay on his side. Watching his wife watch their daughter sleep. She kissed Ali's forehead sweetly and brushed her hair back off her face before meeting his eyes. He reached out and linked his fingers with hers. Giving her hand a squeeze. Before letting go. Closing his eyes. And drifting off.*****  
  
Don't let it be my baby, he screamed inwardly. Seeing the sympathetic looks on Marty's face. The other guys' faces. Don't let it be her, he prayed. His heart getting stuck in his throat when he caught a glimpse of blond hair. Long, beautiful blond hair. Cristian can't grow up not knowing his big sister. It's not fair, his mind screamed as he knelt beside the tiny body and reached a shaking hand out. Don't take such a sweet, loving little being from us. The people who love her. Don't be so cruel.  
  
*****"Stop it," Ali giggled as Luis blew raspberries on her tummy. "It tickles," she squealed. Luis ignored her. And continued his torture. Sheridan smiled. Before turning her gaze back to the tiny child cradled in her arms. "Your daddy and big sister are sooo silly," she laughed. Running a finger gently across her son's beloved face. "Mommy," Ali squealed breathlessly. "Make him stop. Please!" she giggled. "Should we rescue your big sister?" The baby gurgled in response, and she hugged him close to her body as she rose from the couch and loomed over her husband and daughter. "Thank you, Mommy," Ali said as Luis released her. Hugging her mother's legs.  
  
Sheridan ran a hand over Ali's long blond hair lovingly. "Can I hold him, Mommy? Please? I promise to be real careful," Ali pleaded. Her big blue eyes hopeful. Sheridan placed her son in Luis's outstretched arms and settled against the cushions on the floor. Pulling Ali into her lap. "In a minute, Baby. I want to hold you for a little while first," she whispered. Threading her fingers through Ali's hair. "You're getting so big," she smiled. "Mommy, I AM four years old," Ali said seriously. Luis chuckled under his breath. And Ali shot him a funny look. She still hated being laughed at. "I'll be five soon."  
  
"Yes, you will," Sheridan said. Her voice heavy with emotion. Her life was perfect right now. But she still felt pangs of sadness every time she thought of all the time she had missed with her baby girl. "It's okay, Mommy," Ali said. Snuggling deeper into Sheridan's arms. Laying her golden head against her chest. Her tiny fingers playing with the rings her mother wore. Sheridan buried her nose in Ali's soft hair and inhaled her sweet scent. Grasping the hand that Luis held out and flashing a watery smile his way.  
  
Luis scooted closer. The baby nestled in one arm and held out the other for his two girls. "Come here," he whispered. Admiring the way the firelight flickered across their features. Sighing in pleasure as his wife rested her chin atop his shoulder, and his daughter curled up against him. 'I love you', he thought. Not saying a word. Because it wasn't necessary. Ali gazed up at him adoringly, and he ruffled her blond hair affectionately. "You have to put your hand behind his head like this," he demonstrated. "And hold him close. He likes being close," he said. His brown eyes staring into his daughter's intently. "You ready, AliCat?"  
  
Ali nodded her head. Opening her arms. A giant smile of awe taking over her entire face as Luis gently placed her brother in them. "Oh," she breathed. "He's so little," she whispered. Kissing his dark head sweetly. "You're not trouble like Jake said. You're the sweetest little brother in the world."*****  
  
Please God, he thought. Shutting his eyes tight as he lifted the damp hair back from the tiny cold face. He opened his eyes slowly. Barely daring to look. And felt all the air leave his lungs as he stared at her sweet face. "Oh my god," he sobbed. Crumpling as it hit him. "Oh my god. It's not her. It's not her," he cried in relief when he felt Miguel's grip his shoulder. "It's not Ali. Thank you God," he said. Looking to the heavens. Thank you.  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Do you think this is God's way of punishing me for breaking all my promises to him?" she asked. Swaying gently on the old tire swing out front. "Back when I'd do anything.ANYTHING.to make Ethan mine?" Chad mulled it over thoughtfully before he answered. "Theresa. Girl, I don't think God works that way. I mean, the Man Upstairs just doesn't seem like the type to keep grudges," he laughed. Happy to see the corners of her mouth turning up. "You were younger. Very naïve. That was a LONG time ago. You've done a lot of growing up since then. People change. And I certainly don't think God's punishing you. Forgive me for saying this.but get over yourself, Theresa . It's a sad fact, but these things happen. Not because of past mistakes. Somebody like the person that took Ali doesn't think about all that stuff. Hell. I'm not sure if they even think at all." He looked to Theresa for a response but was met by silence. He turned to go. Stopping in his tracks when he heard her quiet reply. "Thanks, Chad. For being honest. I needed to hear that" Chad smiled. "You're welcome. Now.what do you say we go back inside? It's cold out here," he shivered. Theresa's soft laughter was music to his ears.  
  
"What's going on here?" Chad asked as they walked back inside. And saw Hank in a frenzied state by Gwen's side. "Nothing," Gwen bit out. " Just the baby kicking up a storm," she lied. Wincing. Off Theresa's look of concern she continued. "Really. It's nothing serious. Jake kicked me black and blue when I carried him. I have to admit, Theresa," she laughed nervously. "I thought I'd never see the day when you were worried about ME," she finished. Moaning softly. "Damn. Bennett! This kid of yours would make a great soccer player."  
  
"Haha, Babe. Funny," Hank said humorously. "Quit lying. I can read you like an open book. Pilar? Would you call the hospital and tell them we're coming in?" "Yes, Hank," she answered. Picking up the phone and dialing the number. "Kay?" "Don't worry, Uncle Hank. I'll watch Jake for you. Now go. Get Gwen to the hospital and have her and the baby checked out. All this stress can't be good for either of them." "Thank you," Hank said. Grinning slightly. "Have I ever told you that you're my favorite niece?" he said. Kissing her forehead in goodbye. "Oh.once or twice," she smirked. Squeezing Gwen's hand reassuringly as she walked past.  
  
"Call us," Gwen called over her shoulder as they walked out the door. "Call us if there's any news about Ali." "We will," Grace smiled. Answering for them all. The minute she heard the car crank, though, the smile on her face faltered. "I hope Gwen's right. And it's nothing serious. I can't bear to think of this endless night getting any worse. Kay, honey. Do you mind if I go check on MJ? I need to.I need to see him." "I'll go with you," Kay said softly. Linking her arms through her mother's.  
  
Ivy watched them go. Seeing the love they had for each other. And realizing she didn't want to break that up. Not anymore. They were a family. Ethan and his brother and sisters and Sheridan were hers. That's the way it would always be. She sighed. Getting to her feet. Pacing restlessly. "Mother," Ethan said gently. Placing his hands on her shoulders and forcing her to stop. "Mother," he said pointedly. "Wearing a hole in Sheridan and Luis's carpet is not going to help matters any." "Oh, Ethan," she said. Cupping his cheek. "I can't sit still. Why haven't we heard anything yet? Luis and Sam should have found out by now."  
  
"Found out what?" they heard a voice ask behind them. "Sheridan," Ivy soothed in a calming voice. "Darling. I just meant we.I just.what are you doing up? You should be resting, sweetheart." "Resting? Resting," Sheridan scoffed. "How can I when my baby's out there without me? What should Luis and Sam have found out by now, Ivy? Tell me the truth," she pleaded in a tremulous voice. "Please. I HAVE to know. It's killing me not knowing." "Aunt Sheridan," Ethan stalled. Looking to Martin for help. "Don't! Don't do that! If you know something about my baby, tell me dammit," she yelled. "Tell me," she sobbed.  
  
The front door flew open. And all eyes turned to find Luis standing there. He stalked across the room and pulled Sheridan roughly into his arms. Her sobs muffled against his chest. "It wasn't her. It wasn't Ali. We're going to find her, Baby," he said. Holding Sheridan at arms' length. Brushing her damp hair back from her forehead. And wiping her tears away. "I promise. We ARE going to find her. We're not going to give up," he said. Staring into her blue eyes. "We'll bring Ali home again. Soon."  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner," Hank said. Pulling his chair up beside Gwen's bedside. "You've really been having these pains off and on all day?" he asked. Sweeping her damp hair back from her forehead. Gwen closed her eyes for a moment as guilt washed through her. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to add another worry to an already long list. And they weren't really that bad until.until that last phone call from Sam. I'm so relieved that wasn't Ali, Hank. But I feel so selfish. That's someone else's baby even if it's not Ali."  
  
"I know," he murmured. Squeezing her hand tightly. He'd felt the same way. And he told her so. "It's a perfectly normal, human reaction. Don't dwell on it. What's taking Eve so long?" he said. Glancing at the door and shifting restlessly in his seat. "Bennett," Gwen laughed. "Calm down. Eve said it was nothing serious. But just in case." "Just in case what?" he asked in a panicked voice. "What aren't you telling me, Babe?"  
  
"Hi, you two," Eve smiled. Holding the door open for the nurse to push the equipment through. "You ready to check on that baby of yours? Give Hank here some peace of mind?" she teased. Laughing at his stricken look and wide eyes. "All set," Gwen answered. "Shut your mouth, Hank, before you catch some flies in it," she ordered. Gasping slightly as the nurse squeezed the cool substance on her round stomach.  
  
"There," Eve said with a smile. "There she is. Looks like everything's fine." "Eve? Did I just hear you right? Did you.did you say 'she'?" Hank gulped. Eve covered her mouth. "Oh.I'm so sorry. You wanted to be surprised, didn't you?" "Oh my god," Hank said dumbly. "What am I going to do with a little girl? Ribbons, lace, the color pink, tea parties, dress up, the color pink. Did I mention the color pink?" he squeaked.  
  
"Hank," Gwen laughed. An enormous smile lighting up her entire face. "Hank! Snap out of it. Not all girls love pink," she said. Rolling her eyes. "I happen to hate the color pink. And who says you can't teach our little girl," she paused. Letting it sink in. They were having a daughter. "Who's to say you can't teach her all the things you taught Jake?" she said uncertainly. "Well.not EVERYTHING you taught Jake," she amended. "We're having a little girl, Bennett. That's nothing to be scared of."  
  
"We'll leave you two alone," Eve interjected. Before the door shut completely behind her she heard a joyful exclamation. "We're having a little girl!" At least she could give somebody some happy news. She wondered if there were any word on Ali yet. She decided to call Sheridan and Luis's home to share the good news. And check up on the beloved little girl.  
  
She relayed the information to Theresa and learned they still hadn't heard anything. She hung the phone up with a sigh. "Still no news, is there?" she heard a voice ask. And she turned around to meet the concerned blue eyes of her best friend. "I was hoping foolishly that they'd somehow find her in the time it took me and Kay to drive here," Grace continued. Hugging her tight. "We came to make sure everything was alright with Gwen and the baby. Let Jake see his mother's okay. She IS okay, isn't she?" Grace asked. As they walked down the hall to retrieve Kay and the kids from the waiting room. "I'll let you guys see for yourselves," she smiled. Leading them back to Gwen's room. And pushing open the door once more.  
  
"Ahem," she cleared her throat. And the two happy, expectant parents jumped apart guiltily. "Mom!" Jake exclaimed. "I was so worried," he admitted. Wrapping his arms around her neck. Gwen looked to Grace and Kay for answers. Kay handed MJ to her uncle and answered her unspoken question. "When he woke up this morning, and you weren't there." "Oh," Gwen said softly as it dawned on her that her young son was taking Ali's disappearance harder than she'd originally thought. "I'm not going anywhere, Jake," she smiled. Ruffling his unruly brown hair affectionately. "Dr. Russell," the nurse interrupted. "You have a phone call." "Would you." "Sure," everyone said.  
  
"Whew!" Jake exhaled in relief. "Is the baby okay?" he asked quizzically. "What do you think, Babe? Should we tell him?" Hank grinned. "Tell me what?" Jake said. Crossing his arms. "Jake," Gwen said gently, "your baby sister is just fine." "SISTER! Yuck!" he said in disgust. Then more quietly he said, "But I AM glad she's okay," he said. An indifferent look on his face. But everyone could tell. The idea was quickly growing on him. Kay was sure he was thinking of all the ways he could only torture a baby sister. She laughed. "A girl, huh? Uncle Hank.how are you going to survive?"  
  
"What? You don't think I can handle a sweet little girl?" he asked in mock indignation. "You're forgetting that ALL little girls aren't sweet," Kay grinned. "Take me, for example. Need I say more?" "Okay. You got me on that one," he chuckled. "You and Jake have more in common than I realized. Grace. You REALLY are a saint." "Me. Hank Bennett. With a little girl," he said. "I only wish I do as great a job as Luis did with.Ali," he finished. The smile on his face faltering. "Damn," he swore softly. "My buddy must be going through hell. Any news?" he asked. Studying Kay and Grace's faces. And finding nothing had changed. "They've." "That was Sam," Eve said. Bursting through the door. "They just got a call in from a woman who claims she saw a little girl fitting Ali's description last night. In Castleton. They're on their way to check it out now." 


	4. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
"Luis," Sam hissed. "You shouldn't be here. You're too emotionally involved. If that's Ali in there." "Sam. Don't lecture me. Look. You know I have to be here. Especially if my daughter's in that hotel room," Luis spoke. Crouching down beside his superior. And friend. "What's going down?" "A woman called 9-1-1 early this morning. Said she might have some information on Ali. Told the cops to hurry. The man holding her was dangerous." "Dangerous!" "Luis," Sam said gently. With a calming hand on the younger man's arm. "Her call was traced. To this hotel. Marty talked to the manager, and he told him he had seen a little girl. One that looked very much like the picture of Ali." "Where? Where is she, Sam? Why haven't you." "We can't do that, Luis. 'Cause the woman was right. She should know," Sam said. Wiping the sweat from his brow. "Her husband is holding her and the little girl hostage. He's got a gun, Luis. And he."  
  
"What Sam? He what?" Luis demanded. "He's used it already," Sam said. Turning away. Unable to meet Luis's eyes. "No!" Luis cried. Despair creeping into his voice. "Luis!" Sam said harshly. "Stay calm. Or I'll have no choice but to have you escorted off these premises. You hear me?" Luis clenched his jaw and nodded slowly. But Sam could tell he was only going through the motions. The man had one thing on his mind. And God help the recipient of his anger.  
  
"He's coming out!" Marty yelled. And Sam had to physically restrain Luis from rushing forward. Playing the hero. His worst nightmare was coming true right before his very eyes. In the crazed man's arms was a child. Her blond hair wild. Her big blue eyes wide with fear. She screamed in terror when the man held his gun to her head. Luis's whole body went stiff with tension as he uttered in an anguished voice, "Oh my god, Sam. He's got Ali. The bastard's scaring her to death. I'm going to kill him," he gritted out. Pulling his gun from its holster.  
  
"No guns! No guns!" the kidnapper screamed madly. "I'll kill her! I swear I'll kill her!" he yelled. Pressing the gun more firmly against Ali's temple. "Didn't you hear what he said?" Luis cried desperately. "She's my little girl, Sam. Don't take any chances with her life," he pleaded. "Put the guns down," Sam ordered. "He means business." The man smiled in triumph. Clutching Ali tighter. Ali sobbed softly in his grip. Luis closed his eyes. Thankful Sheridan wasn't witness to this horrific scene. "Listen up," the man shouted. "If you give me what I ask for.I'll let the kid go." "He's lying," Sam muttered. "He has no intention of letting his free ticket out of here loose." "I know that," Luis hissed. "But do you see another way out of this, Sam?" he asked. Before standing up. "We'll give you everything you ask for. Just let the little girl go."  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" Ali screamed. And Luis's heart fell to the pit of his stomach when the madman looked at him strangely. "Shut up, kid," he warned. "What's she saying that for? Are you." Please, AliCat, he thought. Please understand. "What kind of question is that?" Luis laughed dryly. "Of course, she's not my kid. I don't know what she's talking about. Listen," he bit out impatiently. "Are you going to take the deal or not?" The man eyed him suspiciously for several moments. Then made up his mind.  
  
"Yeah. I want a car. And your promise, no one will try to stop me from leaving." Okay, Luis thought. "I can do that," he answered levelly. How stupid was this guy? "Here," he said. Holding out the keys to his jeep. "You can take mine. Better yet.I can drive. My buddies here are sure not to try any funny business with me in the car," he reasoned. "Just let the little girl go."  
  
"Okay," the man agreed. His dark eyes darting back and forth. "Give me the keys." "You want the keys?" Luis asked. "Here," he shouted. Tossing them at the man. The man loosened his grip on Ali momentarily in surprise. And that was all the time she needed to squirm free. "Ali! Get down!" he yelled. Raising his gun. "What the hell." the other man swore. Pointing his gun at Luis. He had no time to finish that thought before the first bullet hit him. Square in the chest.  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"We need an ambulance," Luis shouted. Checking the man for a pulse. And finding a thready one. "Luis," Sam said. A hand on his shoulder. "Let us take it from here," he said. Nodding toward Ali. "Take her home," he said quietly. "Thank you, Sam," Luis said. Hugging Sam briefly. "AliCat," he whispered. Kneeling in front of her. Tipping her chin up with his index finger. Ali's tiny chin quivered, and Luis's heart constricted at the tears rolling down her pink cheeks.  
  
"I knew you'd come, Daddy," she cried. Throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck. "Oh Daddy," she sobbed as he stroked her long blonde hair and kissed the crown of her head. He didn't want to let go of her ever again. And Sam seemed to sense that. Recruiting one of the guys to drive him and Ali back to Harmony. Home. Back to Cristian and Sheridan.  
  
Ali clutched his shirt the entire drive home. Her blue eyes drooping in fatigue. "It's okay, baby. Close your eyes. Daddy's here," he soothed. Rubbing lazy circles on her little back. Silvano looked on sympathetically from the rear view mirror as Luis coaxed his daughter to slumber. The poor kid had been through hell in the last 24 hours. If there were any justice in this world, the awful memory would be wiped from her young mind. But somehow.somehow he didn't think she'd be that lucky. Then again.she had two completely devoted parents and a whole network of people that loved her. It'd take time. But she'd be okay.  
  
"Thanks Man," Luis waved. As the squad car pulled out of the driveway. He tucked Ali in closer to his heart and began slowly walking toward the front door. Tears in his brown eyes when he realized the enormity of the events of the past day. If he ever had any doubts at all, he knew now. He would do ANYTHING for his daughter. His son. His wife. His entire family. And his life wouldn't be the same without a single one of them.  
  
His mother's face crumpled, and the brave mask she had been wearing the past 24 hours was gone as she saw her sleeping granddaughter nestled in her son's embrace. "Mijo," she whispered. "Is she.?" She left the question hanging in the air. "She'll be fine. Now that she's home. Where she belongs. Mama," he said in a choked voice when she kissed his cheek. "We have our angel back," his father whispered. Tracing Ali's sweet features with a gentle hand. "Where is she?" Luis asked. Searching the living room for her familiar figure.  
  
His father slipped an arm around his mother's waist and hugged her to him. "They're in Ali's room," he said with a smile. Thinking of the smile that would surely light up Sheridan's face at this wondrous sight. "Martin," his wife said quietly as they watched their son carry his daughter down the hall. "I think we should leave them alone. Just for now." He glanced at his son once more. Then helped her into her coat and opened the door. Leaving the little family to themselves.  
  
Luis stood in the doorway to Ali's room and listened to his wife sing to their son in a beautiful, wistful voice. Lullabies she'd sang to Ali when she was a baby. He could hear the tears in her voice. He watched silently as she laid Cristian down gently on Ali's bed. Placing a tender kiss to his forehead. Straightening up and picking up a picture from Ali's bedside table. A picture of the four of them. Shortly after Cristian's birth. An aura of sadness surrounded her. And he wanted to do away with it. "Sheridan," he uttered softly.  
  
"Luis. I don't know if I can do it without her," she said. Without turning around. "She's such a big part of my life. Our lives. I feel so empty inside without her," she cried. Her blue eyes seeing him-and Ali--for the first time. "Luis?" she asked in disbelief. "Tell me I haven't gone crazy. Tell me this isn't some cruel trick of the mind. That I want her back so much, I'm imagining things," she pleaded. Edging closer. And reaching a trembling hand out to touch Ali's soft golden hair.  
  
"She's real," she gasped. "How? Where?" she asked. A million emotions playing across her beautiful face. "Not now," he answered. Cupping her jaw in the palm of his hand. Stroking her lips with his thumb. "She IS real," he smiled. "And home. Where she belongs. C'mere," he beckoned. Wrapping his free arm around his wife. Sheridan came willingly. Gazing at their daughter's beloved face and sweeping her hair back from her forehead with a loving hand. "Mommy loves you, Sweetie. So much." Happy tears spilled from her lashes when Ali blinked her blue eyes open and whispered. "Always and forever, Mommy?" "Always and forever, baby," she smiled. Closing her eyes and sighing blissfully at the feeling of holding her tiny daughter in her arms again. Always, she mouthed. Squeezing Luis's hand. She held on. Determined never to let go.  
  
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Eve," Luis said appreciatively. "No problem," Eve said softly. Patting Luis's hand. "I'm just relieved to have such good news for you. She's fine physically. But keep her close. Nightmares can be just as scary as the real thing. It'll take her a while to recover emotionally. She's going to need you and Sheridan. Your love and support is the best medicine," she said. Stepping outside with a smile. Luis locked the door behind her and walked toward his and Sheridan's bedroom. Turning out all the lights along the way.  
  
"Hi, Daddy," Sheridan greeted with a smile as a he walked into their bathroom and found her and Ali relaxing in the bubbles. Ali smiled sweetly at him. Snuggling deeper in Sheridan's arms. "Hi, Daddy," she said somewhat shyly. Breaking out into a full-fledged grin as he scooped up some bubbles and wiped them on her nose. Sheridan's blue eyes sparkled with happiness. And she hugged Ali tighter. Making her squeak.  
  
"Hmm," she laughed. "A new squeeze toy." "Mommy!" Ali giggled. "I'm not a toy!" "I don't know about that, Sweetie," Sheridan teased. Squeezing her tight again. And eliciting the same reaction. "AliCat!" Luis gasped in mock surprise. "Oh Daddy," she giggled. "You're so silly." "But you love me anyway, don't you, Baby?" "Yeah," she answered. Smacking him on the lips. Sheridan took the opportunity to douse him with bubbles.  
  
"No fair," he grinned. Wiping the bubbles off his face with the back of his hand. "Two against one. You guys double-teamed me. This is war," he said. Smirking at Sheridan as he scooped some more bubbles up in his hands and advanced on her. Ali squealed in delight. "Ali," Sheridan laughed helplessly as Luis tortured her. With her daughter's help. "You're not supposed to help him." Her hysterical laughter echoed off the bathroom's walls.  
  
The bubble fight finally ended. Cristian woke up wailing. And Luis graciously offered to go check on him. Sheridan climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. Grabbing the fluffiest towel off the rack for Ali. "Sweetie, where are you?" she teased when Ali's soapy little body was swallowed up by towel. She smiled at Ali's muffled giggles. The adorable grin on her face as she poked her blond head out and exclaimed, "Here I am, Mommy!" And she pushed away the ache she felt when she remembered that just hours earlier, she'd had almost no hope. Her daughter was back. In her arms. Alive and happy. And so far.so good.  
  
She dressed her in her favorite pair of pyjamas. Lifted her into her arms without a second thought and carried her into her and Luis's bedroom. Ali lay her golden head on her shoulder sleepily. Barely stirring when she laid her down against the cool sheets and covered her lovingly. And just watched her. "Guess who else wants Mommy?" Luis said quietly. Surprising her. Cristian waved his arms at her. Wearing a sweet smile on his toothless face for the first time in over 24 hours. She took her son from Luis's arms and smacked him loudly on the cheek. He cackled with delight. His dark eyes sparkling with love for her.  
  
"I know we shouldn't have him in the bed with us," she whispered later. Watching Cristian's little chest rise and fall with each breath as she held him close to her heart. And stroked Ali's silky hair. "But I don't.I don't want to let either of them out of my sight, Luis. Not tonight." "Neither do I," he admitted. He placed a tender kiss on Ali's forehead and rubbed a gentle thumb across Cristian's parted lips. "God, Luis," she whispered shakily. Overwhelmed at that moment by her feelings. About the last day. The longest day in her life. For their children. For him. He just smiled at her. And said, "I know."  
  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"A little girl," Sheridan said with a smile. "I still can't believe it. What does Jake think?" Gwen laughed. "Jake's head is filled with visions of torture and slave labor. That son of mine probably thinks he won't have to ever lift a finger again. He's not sweet about it like Ali," she smiled. "But I think the idea's growing on him. He wouldn't mind a baby sister so much if she were like Ali. It's so amazing how resilient she is, Sheridan. Ali is one tough kid." Sheridan glanced over to where Jake and Ali play in front of coffee table. A tender smile on her face as she thought of Ali's bravery. "Yes, she is, isn't she? She still has nightmares sometimes. But they're less vivid than they were a month ago. I think my nightmares are worse."  
  
"Oh, Sheridan," Gwen said. Laying a soothing hand on her friend's arm. "You have her back. And soon.the kidnapper will be behind bars never to see the light of day again." Sheridan squeezed Gwen's hand and sighed. "Maybe I'm crazy. But I feel so sorry for his wife. She lost her baby, too, Gwen. The little girl at the wharf. He killed her. I don't know why exactly. How do you understand a murderer's reasoning? How could someone hurt an innocent little girl. Luis said she looked almost exactly like Ali. Ali told us the woman protected her. Called her "Lara." He gave her Ali to replace the daughter he'd taken away from her, Gwen. And she was so grief-stricken she went along with him. Until he tried to hurt Ali, too."  
  
Gwen shuddered. A sudden chill making her cold. "And that's when he shot her," she said quietly. Sheridan nodded her head solemnly. "Eve says she'll never walk again." "How sad," Gwen said soberly. "Sheridan," she sniffled. "Let's talk about something less depressing, okay?" Sheridan shot a watery smile Gwen's way. The topic of their conversation didn't do anything for Gwen's emotional state. "Okay," she laughed softly. "Are you up to helping me plan Ali's birthday party? It's the first one since I've been back home, and I want to make it extra special. Try to make up for all the ones I missed." She watched in horror as Gwen burst into tears again. "Damn," she swore softly. "I'm so sorry, Sheridan. Don't mind me. I cried during Survivor the other night. Hank's still making fun of me." Sheridan giggled. "Survivor?" she asked in disbelief. "Yes," Gwen nodded. Smiling through her tears.  
  
"Mommy?" Ali asked curiously. Crawling into Sheridan's lap. "What's so funny?" Jake rolled his brown eyes. "Don't even ask, Ali. Women," he muttered. Crossing his arms across his chest and plopping down beside them. "Mom cries ALL the time now. And she eats the yuckiest stuff. She made Dad get her frog legs last week. And she ate strawberry ice cream with pancake syrup on it when she finished that." He continued. But Ali was stuck on one thing. "Frog legs!" she gasped in horror. "You pulled a frog's legs off?" Sheridan bit her lip to keep from laughing. Gwen rolled her eyes as Jake grinned and said, "Yep. Me and Dad hunted for hours for that silly frog. He was huge. This big," he said. Stretching his arms out. "Dad had to call Uncle Sam over to help saw his legs off. Aunt Grace cooked them in this big witch's cauldron that she borrowed from Tabitha," he divulged wickedly as Ali covered her ears with her hands and squealed, "No more! No more!"  
  
"Jake!" Gwen yelled. "That's enough. Tell Ali the truth." "Aw. Mom," he whined. "Alright," he muttered when Ali looked at him expectantly. "You're such a baby," he began. "But I like you anyways," he rushed. Seeing the pout on Ali's lips and the tears collecting in her big blue eyes. "It was just an itty bitty frog, Ali. Dad had to pull the legs off himself," he grinned devilishly. "Jake," Gwen groaned. Giving him a warning look. "I'm sorry," he said. Walking up to Ali. "Here. You can have my lucky penny. I promise not to tease you anymore." Gwen's eyes about popped out of her head with that statement. And she choked in surprise. Sheridan's brows were raised as Jake relinquished the lucky penny to Ali, and she laughed softly when she saw that his fingers were crossed behind his back. Ali beamed in pleasure. "Thank you," she said sweetly. Leaning forward to kiss Jake on the cheek. "Oh! Stop that! I just gave you my lucky penny. I don't want to be your boyfriend or nothing," he gagged in disgust. Gwen laughed and taunted, "Aww. How sweet. When's the wedding? Are you going to invite your dear old mom? What about Grandma? You'll look so handsome in your tux. I can't wait. Won't it be wonderful, Sheridan?"  
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jake screamed as he ran out the front door. "Dad! Dad! Help me!!!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"What are you thinking?" Luis queried. Wrapping his arms around her from behind. She leaned back into his embrace with a sigh. "Just things," she said nonchalantly. "Sheridan," Luis admonished. "Be honest with me. I KNOW it's more than that," he said softly. Walking in front of her and kneeling at her feet. "It's just.I don't know, Luis," she said. Playing with the rings on her fingers nervously. He stilled her hands with one of his. Daring her to look away. Evade his questions once more. "Ali's birthday's soon." "So." he said calmly. "So? Luis," she said. Jumping to her feet. "So I disappeared from her life one week after her first birthday. How do we know something else isn't going to happen this time?"  
  
"Sheridan," he said. Grabbing her firmly by the shoulders. "I love you, Baby. But that's ridiculous." Her blue eyes flashed fire. Anger swelling within her that he would so easily dismiss her fears. Great, Luis. Open mouth. Insert foot. "I don't mean to.Sheridan. I don't.dammit. This is coming out all wrong," he swore. "Sheridan.I don't mean to make your fears seem unimportant. To trivialize them. But you're here with us now. And I'll be damned if I'll ever let you go again. You're stuck with me," he grinned. His dark eyes dancing with amusement when he slid his fingers through the belt loops of her jeans and pulled her closer. "Luis," she said in a low voice. Desperately trying to keep up the pretense of anger. And failing miserably as her blue eyes softened at his simple "I love you." "No fair," she said. Eyes brimming with unshed tears.  
  
"Fair? Fair, huh? This from a woman that can strike me dumb with one look into her amazing blue eyes," he teased. "See?" she laughed. "You make it so hard to stay mad at you. Why WAS I mad at you?" she laughed. Looping her arms loosely about his neck. And staring into his eyes. "Because I left the toilet seat up this morning?" Luis smirked. Laughing when she rolled her eyes. Almost immediately. "Because I was a jerk and spoke before I thought," he whispered. Kissing her palm tenderly. "You weren't a jerk," she whispered back. Threading her fingers through his black hair and nuzzling her nose against his before giving him a lingering kiss on the lips. A kiss so full of love it almost brought tears to Luis's own eyes. "God, how I missed you all those years," he breathed shakily. Smoothing his hands over her blond hair lovingly.  
  
"I love you," he repeated. "I cannot say it enough. I'll never be able to tell you how much. Not even if I say it a million times a day for the rest of our lives." "Luis," she laughed softly. A glorious smile on her beautiful face. "Shut up." "What?" he asked with a devilish grin. "What was that I heard, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald? Did I hear the lady order me to shut up?" he asked. Scooping her up in his arms and whisking her to their bedroom. "I'm afraid there's only one way I can grant the lady's request," he said. Kicking the door to their bedroom closed with his foot. "And how might you do that?" she teased. Knowing full well HOW her husband planned on granting her request. And enjoying every minute of it. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he said. Groaning as she slid slowly down his body. Pinning him against the door. "I'm waiting, Detective," she smirked. Running her hands up and down his muscular chest. "Well.Luis," she laughed. "Not capable of stringing together a coherent thought, huh?"  
  
"Thank God for grandparents," he said breathlessly. Capturing her lips in a searing kiss and backing her up until the back of her legs hit their bed. "I second that," she mumbled against his lips. Ripping his shirt open in frustration when she couldn't work the buttons free. "I'm NOT sorry," she said when Luis quirked a dark brow at her. "You can always buy a new one," she suggested. He laughed. His hands slipping under her shirt and making short order of it as well. He covered her body with his. Lowering them both to the mattress below. Fumbling with the snap of her jeans and tugging them down her long legs a few minutes later. "Did you pour yourself into those things this morning?" he asked. Half seriously. Half teasingly. "Sorry," he yelped. As she flipped them over and straddled him.  
  
Well.maybe not so sorry, he thought. Watching her slip the straps of her black lacy bra down her shoulders and reach back to unhook it. It had to be illegal to look that good after two children in five years. And he told her so. She just flashed him a dazzling smile. Somehow.someway.he was able to help her finish removing the rest of their clothing. And they made love. By turns tenderly. Gently. Wildly. Passionately. He cradled her face in his hands as they rode the final waves of pleasure and whispered the words he felt so deeply in his heart. Kissing away her tears as they spilled forth from her blue eyes. "I love you," he whispered again later. And Sheridan drifted off to sleep in his arms with a contented smile on her face. "I love you, too." 


	5. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
"So.little buddy," Hank said. Plopping down on the sofa beside Jake with a sigh. "I hear Mom's been trying to turn you to the dark side again." Hank had to laugh when Jake gave him a 'what the hell' look. "Teasing ya 'bout Ali." "Dad!" Jake groaned. Socking him in the head soundly with a pillow. "I'm NOT marrying Ali. Girls are gross!" he gagged. "Hey," Gwen pouted. Waddling toward them and joining them on the sofa seconds later. "Your sister and I take offense at that, Buster. And what would Sheridan think?" 'Sheridan,' Hank mouthed. "I think it'd hurt her feelings. You don't want to do that, do you?" Jake dove under the mound of pillows, and they laughed as they heard his muffled reply. "No." Whoa! No way! My kid's in love with my best friend's wife. What a first crush, he thought. Chuckling. Kid's got good taste. As if she knew exactly what was on his mind, Gwen clobbered him with a throw pillow. "Ouch!" he yelped. Rubbing his head gingerly. "What's with you two this morning? What did I do to deserve that?" "Save it, Bennett. I know EXACTLY what you're thinking," she smirked. I bet you don't, he thought to himself. "Luis'll kick your ass," she taunted. And his brown eyes went wide with astonishment. "Told you I knew. Face it, Bennett. I know you like the back of my hand." "You sure do, Babe," he grinned. Adoration shining in his brown eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. "Wow!" he whistled as his daughter greeted him good morning. "Jake.Buddy.c'mere and feel this." Gwen smiled as Jake slowly peeked out from under the cushions. And warily scooted closer. Reaching out a hand. "Right there," Hank instructed. Placing their son's hand on her taut belly. "I don't feel anything," Jake shrugged. "Wait.wait just a minute.you have to be patient." "Dad," Jake whined. "Just a few more." "AHHH!!!" Jake yelled. ".seconds," Hank finished with a grin as Jake jumped back in equal parts fright and amazement. "That was her," he said in awe. A new appreciation for his unborn sister in his eyes as his face stretched into a grin wider than his father's. "Does it hurt when she does that?" he asked. Placing his small hand on Gwen's stomach again. "Well.sometimes she kicks a little too hard," she smiled. "And lately she just won't let me sleep. Just like you and your dad." "Just like me," Jake repeated with pride. "Mom?" he asked. Brown eyes twinkling. "How much longer?" "Not much, Buddy," Hank answered. Kissing his wife's neck with a smile. "Not long at all." "Good," Jake said matter-of- factly. "I can't wait." Aww, Gwen thought. He IS being sweet about it. Kodak moment. Well.sort of. "She's going to be so much fun to pick on," he grinned. "Piece of cake."  
  
Chapter 22  
  
  
  
"Uh oh, folks.here she comes. Miss Ali Lo-Fitz is really smokin' tonight. Our leading scorer. She's going for it. She shoots. She SCORES!!! Chad exclaimed. Hauling Ali down from his shoulders and squeezing her tight. "Way to go, Squirt!" he grinned. "High five!" Ali giggled wildly when Chad whistled, "Ouch." "No fair," Jake grumbled. "CHEATERS!" he yelled. His brown eyes going wide when Ali-and Chad-began chasing him around the Youth Center. "Sheridan!!!" "Hey!" Sheridan shouted. Smiling at the unlikely trio. "I don't think this place's built for track and field," she laughed as Ali flew by her. Racing after Jake. Chad slowed to a stop. Panting. "Sorry," he apologized. "Hey, big guy," he grinned. Tickling Cristian's bare feet. Cristian jerked his feet away. Breaking out into a toothless smile.no, wait a minute. "Wow," Chad said. "Looks like you got a tooth coming in there." "Yes, he does," Sheridan said somewhat tiredly. Shifting him on her hip. "It's been bothering him all week. Been a little fussy, haven't we, Cris?" she cooed. Rubbing his dark head affectionately. "He's growing up so fast. They both are," she sighed. Glancing at Ali across the room. "Glad you could make it, Chad," she said. Settling back against the bleachers. Propping her son up against her knees. "This is going to be some birthday party," Chad grinned. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," he said. Reclining beside her. "All's well in the Lo-Fitz home, I hope." "Wonderful," Sheridan smiled. "What about you? How are things in New York? Ready to come home yet?" she asked hopefully. "You sure don't beat around the bush, do you? I like that. Things are great in New York. Better than ever. Theresa." "Whoa! Hold up there. What's this about Theresa? What's going on between you two?" "Nothing," Chad protested. "We're just friends. New York is a big city. It's nice to have a connection to home," he smiled. Uh huh. If you say so, Sheridan thought. There's more to this than meets the eye. But she didn't say anything. Not yet anyway. "Mommy!" Ali's sweet voice interrupted. "Jake messed up my hair," she pouted. Indignant tears pooling in her big blue eyes. "Jake," Sheridan scolded. "Ow," Ali cried as Cristian's greedy little hands latched onto a fistful of her blond mane. "Mommy," she whined as he gave it a spirited tug. Jake snickered in the background as Sheridan had to literally pry Cristian's chubby fingers loose. "You're so mean!" Ali yelled. Burying her face in Sheridan's neck. Her hot tears seeping into the material of her shirt. Jake lowered his head shamefully when Sheridan looked at him. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. Shuffling his feet nervously. "But I.I like her hair," he admitted. Red-faced. "It's pretty," he mumbled. Ali peeked at him shyly from Sheridan's warm embrace. The tiniest of smiles forming on her face. Sheridan bit her lip. To keep from cracking up when Ali waltzed over to Jake and nearly knocked him down with the force of her hug. "Jake," Chad teased. "What's your secret? You got all the ladies chasing after you." Jake yanked out of Ali's grasp and darted away. "Ugh! I HATE girls!" he screamed. The sound echoing off the Youth Center's walls. "You're in denial, little buddy," Hank laughed. "Hank," Sheridan greeted. "I didn't see you come in." "Well.with As Jake and Ali's World Turns, who would?" he grinned. "Chad," he said with a nod of his head. "Came to pick up the rugrat. Dinner at the good ole Bec's tonight. Gotta come up with something new to drive her crazy. Something she hasn't already seen. I've already used all my best stuff." "Hank," Sheridan and Chad laughed in unison. "Hey.it's my mission in life to drive the woman nuts," he joked. "Jake! Come on! We're late! Bye, guys. See you tomorrow at Ali's party." "Ahhhh!!! Dad!!! Watch out!!!" Jake yelled. Escaping out the front door. "I give him ten-fifteen years tops-before HE's chasing HER," Chad laughed. Maybe he was on to something, Sheridan thought with a smile. Maybe.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
"Hank," Gwen said tiredly as they waited for someone to answer the door. "Please.for one night.leave Mother alone. I'm not up to one of your little mini-wars tonight." "Aww. But Babe.me and Jake cooked up this awesome way to get her goat.the best one yet." "I don't care," Gwen said pointedly. Rubbing a hand over her belly. "I can't take much excitement tonight. It's been a very long day."  
  
"Mom," Jake whined. "Dad was going to." "If it isn't my beautiful darling daughter," Jonathan Hotchkiss smiled. Wrapping his arms around Gwen. "Come inside. We've been waiting for you. Your mother is having a fit." "I know, Daddy. We're late. Again." "Darling.it's not your fault. Your mother has fits ALL the time," he laughed.  
  
"Tell me about it," Jake muttered. "She's going through THE CHANGE." "Jake!" Gwen sputtered in astonishment. "What?" Jake asked with a shrug of his small shoulders. Confusion in his brown eyes. Jonathan chuckled in amusement. "Bennett.quit giving him new material. Are you TRYING to drive Mother to the brink of insanity?"  
  
"The brink," Hank grinned. "Babe.she's already plunged off the deep end if you ask me. No offense, Mr. Hotchkiss." "See, Mom?" Jake said. His brown eyes twinkling in a manner identical to his father's at that moment. Thank God you're a girl, honey, she thought silently. Placing a protective hand on her abdomen. Or else I might be joining Mother at that slippery edge.  
  
"There you are! Where have you been? Wait. Don't tell me," Rebecca screeched. Making all four people standing before her wince simultaneously. "Dad," Jake whispered. Tugging on his father's sleeve. "Can I have the ear plugs now?" Hank reached in his pocket and discreetly made the exchange. Gwen caught the motion out of the corner of her eye and pinched her husband on the backside in irritation. "Ouch!" Hank yelped. "Just for that.I'm not letting you have a pair." She glared at him and tapped her foot furiously. WHAT was Mother rambling about? ".been playing in the dump again?"  
  
"Actually," Hank grinned. "Hank picked Jake up from the Youth Center right before we came, Mother," Gwen interrupted. Smirking at the look of disappointment on Hank's face. You are NOT going to goad her into one of her infamous hissy fits tonight. Not if I can help it, she thought with a smile. Although.nah. She wasn't up to it. Maybe some other time, she thought. Taking a seat in the chair her father pulled out for her. Oh god, she thought. How was she supposed to reach the damn silverware two feet away from the table. "I feel like such a cow," she grumbled under her breath. "Moo," Hank teased. Earning himself a good swift kick in the shin. "Sorry," he mumbled. Definitely NOT in a good mood. The joke's lost on her.  
  
"Jake Bennett!" her mother shrieked like a banshee halfway through dinner. "Should I just have Susan bring in a trowel?" "Huh?" Jake said cluelessly. Shoving another forkful of food in his mouth. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," Rebecca sighed woefully. "Your father IS a complete swine." "Mother," Gwen warned. "Thank you so much, Mom," Hank said sarcastically. "That must make you Miss Piggy." "Miss Piggy!" Jake guffawed. Jonathan's silverware clattered against the china when he dropped it in shock. Rumbling with laughter at the look of horror on his wife's face. Come to think of it.there were a few similarities.  
  
"That's it," Gwen said forcefully. Pushing her plate forward and struggling out of her seat. "I asked you to behave," she said in a low voice. Giving Hank what could only be described as a "Death" look. Uh oh. Looked like his son-in-law was well on his way to spending the night on the couch. "Wait right here, little buddy," Hank ordered. Getting up and going after his wife. "Gwen! Gwen! Wait a minute!" Awfully spry for a pregnant lady, he thought as he rushed to catch up with her. "Look," he said. Gently grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry. No. Don't cry," he said softly as he watched her eyes fill up with tears.  
  
"Hank. Why couldn't you.why didn't you back off for ONE night? One night was all I asked. I'm so tired," she sighed. "My emotions are all over the place. And I just can't handle this right now." He reached up and wiped away her tears with his thumb. And noticed the fatigue written all over her face. The sight made him feel guilty as hell. "I'm so sorry," he said sincerely. Rubbing her back soothingly as she crumpled in his arms in exhaustion.  
  
"I feel like I've been pregnant for a thousand years. And I look like I'm going to give birth to a litter. Not one little girl. It's been a really hard day. You're just being yourself," she sniffled. Looking into his loving brown eyes. "I'm just a little touchy today," she apologized. "No, Babe. It's MY fault. I." "Shut up, Bennett. Before you convince me you DO deserve to sleep on the sofa tonight," she smiled slightly. Pecking him on the lips. "Come on," she said. "Let's wipe that pleased little smirk right off of my mother's face." I knew we were made for each other, Hank thought with a grin. Perfect for each other.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
  
  
"I thought you'd be in here," Luis said softly. Sheridan stroked Ali's silky blond hair lovingly. "I can't believe it, Luis. My baby's five today," she whispered. Leaning back into his strong embrace. "Yeah, she is," he chuckled. "Sheridan.Baby. It's barely six in the morning." Her smile lit up the dimly lit room. "I know," she said sheepishly. "But I did wait this time." Luis hugged her tighter. An enormous grin taking over his handsome features as he remembered. It was Ali's first birthday.  
  
*****"Mmm. Sheridan," Luis sighed in his sleep. Seeking out her warmth. And not finding it. Her side of the bed was empty. Cold. "Sheridan," he called again. His brown eyes searching for her. He hadn't heard Ali cry, he realized. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Padding down to the nursery in bare feet.  
  
"There you are," he said. Smiling at the sight before him. His wife was singing to their daughter. Not a lullaby. But 'Happy Birthday.' At 3 o'clock in the morning. "Sheridan," he laughed. "Luis," Sheridan said. Blue eyes sparkling in the darkness. "Don't you dare laugh at me," she said. Laughing at herself. "I couldn't help myself." "But Baby," Luis said in a teasing voice. Shaking his head. "You're going to be one of those mothers that wake up their grown kids at ungodly hours to wish them 'Happy Birthday', aren't you?"  
  
Even in the darkness, he could see her cheeks flush with embarrassment. He thought she was so adorable at that precise moment. "Your mommy's too cute for words, AliCat," he laughed. Tickling Ali's feet and making her squirm in Sheridan's arms. "Dada," Ali babbled. Her blue eyes lighting up at the sight of her father. Her tiny arms reaching for him. Sheridan kissed Ali's golden head with a sigh and settled her in Luis's arms.  
  
"Hey, Birthday girl," Luis said. Grinning as Ali laid her head against his chest and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Sheridan stood from her seat in the rocking chair and slipped an arm around his waist. Rubbing Ali's back. Humming with contentment. "Luis.I never dreamed I'd be this happy. I love you," she whispered. Standing on tiptoe to meet his lips with a gentle kiss.*****  
  
"You're getting better," he admitted. Leaning down and kissing her neck. "I say three whole hours is definitely an improvement. At least you won't be fighting sleep during this birthday party," he teased. "Luis," she laughed. Her elbow connecting soundly with his ribs. "Sorry," he winced. "Ah. My gorgeous wife. The not-so-secret voilently inclined sap." Against her will, Sheridan burst into helpless laughter.  
  
"Mommy?" came a sleepy voice from the bed beside them. "Hi, sweetie," Sheridan whispered. Tracing Ali's sweet features with her finger. "Guess what today is?" Luis challenged with a grin. Ali's blue eyes grew wide and sparkled with happiness. "My birthday," she said happily. "I'm a big girl today," she said. Sitting up in her bed. Her blanket slipping to her waist forgotten. Miss Priss pounced on the bed. Purring loudly and contentedly. If Luis didn't know better, he'd think the pain in the ass was annoying him on purpose.  
  
"Luis," Sheridan laughed. Rolling her eyes. "Call a truce. Just for today." "Okay," he grumbled. Making Ali squeal with delight when he scooped her up in his arms unexpectedly. "Daddy," she giggled. "Come on, Mommy," he said. Glancing in Sheridan's direction. "You know what time it is, Get ready AliCat. 'Cause Mommy's about to serenade us." Ali's blue eyes twinkled as Sheridan softly sang Happy Birthday to her. And she erupted into giggles again when Luis added his piece. "I'm a big girl, Daddy. But I'm not old."  
  
Chapter 25  
  
"Do I have to wear this stupid hat?" Jake grumbled. "Only babies wear hats," he said. Crossing his arms over his chest in disgust. "You can take it off if you want to, Jake," Sheridan smiled. "But I happen to think you look very dashing in it." He didn't exactly know what dashing meant. But he didn't care. He was on top of the world when Sheridan kissed his cheek. His grin saying it all. "Aww. How cute," Kay teased. "Now I know why you don't have any front teeth." Jake's brown eyes narrowed, and he stuck his tongue out at his cousin. "Jake Bennett! Stop that right now!" he heard his mother yell. Did she have eyes in the back of her head?  
  
"Good one, Babe," Hank grinned. "You got him thinking." Luis chuckled at the puzzled look on Jake's face. "Mama can testify.all mothers have eyes in the back of their heads." Ali gasped in horror. Her blue eyes zeroing in on her own mommy's blond head. "Grandpa Martin? Is it true?" she whispered. Her blue eyes wide as saucers. Her grandpa laughed. And lifted her up in his arms. "Should we investigate?" he suggested. "Hmm. Who should we try first?" Ali tapped her tiny finger on her chin thoughtfully. "Jessica," she finally said.  
  
"Luis," Sheridan laughed. Pecking him on the lips affectionately. "You really need to watch what you say around her. You know she believes everything that comes out of her daddy's mouth like it's the gospel." "Man. Wish the little buddy had as much faith in me. But he learned all my tricks a long time ago. He's even taught me some new ones. The kid's a genius, Luis." Gwen rolled her eyes goodnaturedly. "Of course, you think that. He's your clone." "Ha! Uncle Hank!" Kay smirked in amusement. "Conceited much? Uh oh. Looks like I have to go divert disaster. MJ! No! Let go of Faith's hair!"  
  
"Too late," Chad grinned. "Does that kid got a grip or what?" Theresa's brown eyes sparkled. And she couldn't help but laugh and wince at the same when MJ's ear-splitting screams filled the air. "Mama!" Faith cried. Her little face crumpling and tears pouring forth. "Not the perfect 5th birthday party you'd imagined for Ali, huh?" Theresa asked. Smiling at the look on Sheridan's face. "The only thing that would make it more 'perfect' would be." She didn't have time to finish her thought before Cristian started bawling at the top of his lungs. "That."  
  
"I'll take care of him, Mija," Pilar said with a gentle pat on her arm. "Why don't you bring out the cake?" Bribe 'em with cake, Sheridan. At least they can't scream with their mouths full. "Let me help," Ivy said. Following into the relative quietness of the kitchen. "Oh, Ivy," Sheridan sighed. Wiping at her brow in frustration. "This party was supposed to be perfect. But nobody's having a good time. I mean.Hank's out there passing out ear plugs." "He is," Ivy said hopefully. "Yeah," Sheridan laughed softly. "If you hurry.you might still get a pair." Ivy grinned at her sheepishly. "I'm sorry." "No apology necessary," Sheridan smiled. "Here. Why don't you carry the ice cream?"  
  
The sight of the glowing candles on top of the chocolate cake did the trick. Luis took Ali from his papa's arms and held her close as they all started singing 'Happy Birthday.' Memories of this morning replaying in his mind's eye as he heard Sheridan's clear voice. "Make a wish, Ali," Grace urged with a smile. "You can do it," Ethan encouraged. Ali's eyes fluttered shut, and everyone waited with baited breath for her to blow the candles out. "Jake!" Gwen groaned when her son took the initiative and blew them out himself. "What? She was taking too long," he huffed. "Daddy," Ali pouted. Tears welling up in her blue eyes. "Jake, you're such a heartbreaker," Kay said. "Making all the little girls cry."  
  
"AliCat," Luis soothed. Wiping her tears away gently. "It's okay. Mommy'll light the candles again. How's that?" "O-k-a-y," Ali sniffled. Tucking her blond head under her daddy's chin as her mommy lit the candles for a second time. Sam chuckled in the background. Kay had her hand clamped over Jake's mouth this time. Big mistake. That left one half of the daring duo free to do as he wished. Ali barely had four of the five candles blown out before MJ's greedy little hands dove into the chocolate cake. "Dios mio," Pilar muttered. Handing Cristian over to Martin. And grabbing MJ. Barely dodging his sticky, gooey hands as they reached for her face. "Miguel," she hissed. Properly chastised, Miguel took his son from his mother's arms and made a beeline for the bathroom.  
  
"Mommy," Ali said tearfully. Her chin quivering. "MJ ruined my cake." "Oh, sweetie," Sheridan said. Rubbing Ali's back as she wrapped herself around her. "No, he didn't, Baby. It still TASTES good. I promise." Ali studied her skeptically. "Good," Faith giggled. Plunging her hands into the gooey mess. "She's just testing your hypothesis," Reese said with an embarrassed shrug of his shoulders as Jessica pulled Faith's hands free from the remainder of the cake. "Luis," Sheridan pleaded. When Ali's blue eyes began to water again. "AliCat.Ali.look at me, sweetheart," Luis pleaded when she buried her face in his wife's neck. "Luis! Luis! N.oomph," was all she was able to say before he stuffed chocolate cake in her mouth. "What do you say, Mommy?" he teased. Grinning at her flashing blue eyes as laughter echoed around the room. "Mommy," Ali giggled. "Still good. In fact," she said. Scooping up a piece in her hands and cramming it into Luis's face. "I think it tastes better this way." "She got you good, Daddy," Ali squealed. "FOOD FIGHT!" Jake yelled. Diving into the cake with both hands. "Oh dear Lord," Ivy shrieked. "I was not expecting THIS," she sighed as chocolate icing hit her square in the face. "Do they know how to throw a party or not?" Hank grinned. 


	6. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
"I can't believe you volunteered to keep Jake tonight," Luis laughed. "After his little stunt." "Luis," Sheridan smiled. "Who shoved cake in my mouth in the first place? Giving Jake his bright ideas? Come on. Be a man. Admit it," she teased. "Hey," Luis joked. "It wasn't MY fault. MJ did it first." "Blaming your own nephew," Sheridan scoffed. Settling in his lap and looping her arms loosely about his neck. "Luis.you should be ashamed of yourself."  
  
"Ashamed? I helped clean up the mess, didn't I?" Her blue eyes twinkled at him. "Okay," she conceded. "You did HELP. Ali's party was a disaster, wasn't it?" she laughed.  
  
"Yeah," he smirked. "But it was so much fun, Baby. Think of the pictures. I already know which one is my favorite," he said. Resting his arms around her waist comfortably. "Oh.and which one is that?" she asked curiously. "You and Ali. Huge happy smiles. Faces covered with chocolate cake. The only thing recognizable about both of you.the blond hair and sparkling baby blues. I can't wait to show it to all the guys at work," he said. Half seriously. Half teasingly. "Luis!" she laughed. Smacking him soundly. "You wouldn't?" "Wouldn't I?" he grinned. "I happen to think it's a very sexy look for you."  
  
"I love you," she sighed. Laying her head on his shoulder and twining her fingers with his. Luis kissed the crown of her head. "It's too quiet, Luis. What are they doing in there?" she said. Shifting in his lap and making a move to get up. "Hey," he said. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back in his lap. "Did you ever think they might be sleeping? It IS after their bedtime." "Luis," Sheridan said in disbelief. "If you think.when has Jake ever went straight to sleep? The kid is always into something. That's why I volunteered to keep him. He's wearing Gwen out. And the baby's not even here yet."  
  
Luis chuckled and leaned up to give her a quick kiss on the lips. "I think he even has Hank beat. And Hank's the ultimate kid in a man's body. Relax," he said. Cupping her jaw in the palm of his hand. "Don't worry so much," he whispered. Feathering kisses over her brow. "But Lui.Mmm, Luis," she breathed. Returning his kiss and then some. "I knew that'd shut you up," he teased. Crushing his lips to hers again. Cutting off any weak protest she might have had. "Luis," she pouted. "You don't fight fair." "But you don't mind, do you?" he grinned. Slowly, one by one, unbuttoning the buttons on her shirt. He splayed his warm fingers across her flat stomach and leaned in for another kiss. This one gentle. Teasing. "Yes.No.I don't mind," she answered in a breathy voice as he trailed kisses down her neck. The feel of his breath in her ear making her shiver.  
  
"Oh," she moaned softly. Her fingers in his black hair. Holding him to her. "Luis.what if.the kids." "What if the kids what?" he smirked. His dark eyes glittering with amusement at the helpless expression on her face. The smoky look in her blue eyes. "You were saying?" he whispered. Easing her shirt off her shoulder and kissing the newly exposed skin. "Damn you," she laughed softly. "You know I can't resist you when you're like this." "Only when I'm like this," Luis said in mock offense. Tickling her bare arms with his fingertips and pulling her closer. "I can't resist you at all," she said tenderly. Framing his face with her hands and giving him a lingering kiss on the lips. "Why do you think I love you so much?" Luis joked. "I got you eating out of the palm of my hand."  
  
"Really?" Sheridan said. Arching a slender golden brow at his self- confidence. Well.he WAS right. But she wasn't going to come right out and tell him so. "It goes both ways, Buster." "Who's cocky now?" Luis laughed. Breathing in sharply when she gave him a challenging look and leaned in closer. Making the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his senses to go into overdrive when she started torturing him. "Sheridan," he groaned. Crushing her to him. His hand stroking the soft skin on the small at her back. "Come here," he growled. Kissing her fiercely. All thoughts of anything, anyone besides her wiped from his mind. Until."Yuck! Ali! Your mom just stuck her tongue down your dad's throat!" "Eww!!! Mommy?!?!" He rumbled with laughter. He didn't know it was possible for a human being to replicate that particular vibrant shade of red. But he shouldn't have been surprised. His wife was capable of ANYTHING. One of the reasons he loved her so much.  
  
"Sleeping, huh? Luis.I am SO going to kill you."  
  
  
  
Chapter 27  
  
"Luis.I am SO going to kill you." Luis only laughed harder. This wasn't the first time this had happened. It seemed they could NEVER find a quiet moment to themselves. He should have known better than to try to seduce his wife with Hank's clone down the hall. And now their daughter was wearing an utterly repulsed expression on her adorable face. Sheridan's cheeks burned red as she hastily slipped button after button in place and scrambled off his lap.  
  
"Ali.Jake.what exactly.what exactly did you see?" she stammered. Ducking her blond head down. Ali chewed on her bottom lip nervously while Jake grinned and gleefully responded, "EVERYTHING! My mom's got a black bra just like yours. It's Dad's favorite." "Oh god," Sheridan groaned. Covering her eyes with her hands. As much as she loved Jake.the kid had a BIG mouth. "Luis.help. Please," she sighed.  
  
Luis grinned at the mischievous sparkle in Jake's brown eyes. He knew that look. Hank had the same look in his eyes the night they found Sam hot and heavy with a mysterious blond years ago. Bribery had kept his silence for a little while. He didn't think it would work with Jake. But he had to try something. Or Sheridan was going to.best not to think about that now. "Jake," he said in as stern a voice as he could muster. "You weren't supposed to see that," he said in a low voice. Ignoring Sheridan's glare.  
  
"Duh," Jake said. Rolling his eyes. "You're not supposed to be in the living room either," he said. Crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh," Luis said with raised brows. "And where am I SUPPOSED to be?" "I dunno," he shrugged. "But you're supposed to lock the door," he supplied. "That's what my mom and dad always do when they get all lovey-dovey. And they make me watch cartoons. Lots of cartoons. I get to turn them up as loud as I want to," he grinned.  
  
Sheridan's face flushed even brighter. If that were at all possible. And she burst into nervous laughter. NOTHING gets past this kid, she thought. Tugging Ali forward into her arms. "You missed a button, Mommy," Ali said in a quiet voice. "Thanks, Baby," she smiled sheepishly. Looking down at her haphazardly thrown on garment and its zigzag of buttons. Her mouth hung open when Jake said, "I know what you guys were doing. Having." Luis clamped his hand over Jake's mouth. "Don't say anything else," Luis ordered. "Okay?" Jake's brown eyes clouded with confusion. But he nodded his head slowly. He wasn't a dummy. Luis was never going to move his hand if he didn't agree.  
  
"What's the big deal? Dylan says." "Forget about Dylan right now, Buddy," Luis said. The smile on his face faltering when he realized Jake was NOT going to let this drop. Not at all. "You saw something private, and I'd really appreciate it if you would not talk about it to anyone else." "Because it's bad?" Ali asked. Her blue eyes studying her mother's. "No, Baby," Sheridan whispered. Stroking Ali's blond locks affectionately. "It's not bad. You know your daddy and mommy love each other, right?" Ali's face lit up with a beautiful smile. "Well.we were." "Having sex," Jake piped in. Luis groaned. Dylan...no doubt. Thanking God the phone rang at that precise moment. He rushed to answer it while Sheridan's blue eyes flashed at him. "Mommy? What's Jake talking about? What's sex?"  
  
"Hank! Nice timing. Your kid is really something, Friend. What? She is? I'll tell Sheridan. Yeah. We're on our way!" he said. Hurriedly replacing the phone on the hook. "The birds and the bees talk is going to have to wait," he grinned. "Jake.that was you dad. Your mom's in labor. Looks like you're going to meet your little sister tonight." Jake's mouth hung open. "Mom's having the baby? Now?" "Yes.now," Luis laughed. "Come on. We have to get you guys dressed so we can get to the hospital," Sheridan smiled. Taking Jake's hand in one of hers while Ali led the way.  
  
"Sheridan.Mom won't have the baby without me, will she?" Jake asked. Looking all of his six years. A fleeting moment. The next instant his brown eyes shone devilishly. "I can't wait to boss her around. She's going to do everything I tell her to. Not like Ali. Ali doesn't listen to me at all. I can't fool her. But the new baby.she's going to be so easy," he grinned. Racing off to Ali's room to get his clothes. Sheridan sighed. "I think you're in for a big surprise, Jake. You're going to be the one wrapped around HER little finger. You'll see," she smiled. Squealing when Luis grabbed her from behind and threw her over his shoulder as he hurried the rest of the way to their bedroom. "Luis!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 28  
  
"Uncle Sam!" Jake yelled. Racing down the hospital's halls and skidding to a stop just inches from his uncle. "Where's my mom? Did she have the baby yet? Is it really a baby and not an alien? Uncle Sam." Sam grabbed Jake's little shoulders calmly with a grin on his face. "Breathe," he ordered. "I can only answer one question at a time, Jake," he chuckled. "Relax.your mom didn't have the baby without you. And I'm sure your little sister is NOT an alien." Jake remained unconvinced. "Mommy," Ali whispered sleepily. Twisting a strand of Sheridan's blond hair around her pinkie. "Will the baby be slimy?" she asked. Her tiny nose wrinkled at the thought. "And green?" she yawned.  
  
Sheridan laughed. "No, Sweetie. The baby won't be green." "Good," Ali smiled. Closing her eyes and snuggling closer. "Jake said she'd be green like Kermit. Kermit's not very cute, Mommy," she mumbled. Jake rolled his brown eyes and crossed his arms. "You wanna bet?" Luis tousled Jake's mop of brown hair affectionately and played along. "Sure. Twenty bucks." Jake's eyes widened comically. Twenty bucks! He couldn't wait! Whoa! He could do a lot with that kind of money. "Uncle Sam," he whined. "You never did tell me where my mom was."  
  
"BENNETT! YOU DID THIS TO ME! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Jake's face lit up into a grin. "Mom!" The hospital door a few feet down the hall opened, and Hank shot out like a bullet. His hands held protectively over his head. "Jake," Sam laughed. "I thought you wanted to see your mom." Jake peeked around Grace's legs and shook his head. "Um.maybe later." Kay giggled. "Come on, Jake. I'll take you to see her." "N-o-o-o," he shook his head again. "No," he cried. Sam couldn't stop laughing as he watched his daughter drag his nephew down the hall. The little guy had a look of horror on his face.  
  
Hank rubbed his head gingerly. "Man.this is worse than last time. What do you think, Luis? Do I need stitches?" Luis smirked at his best friend as he inspected his wound. "Nope," he said. Giving him a brotherly slap on the back. "It's just a little red," Sheridan said softly. Unable to wipe the smile from her face. Ali sighed in her sleep, and Grace smiled. Stroking her blond hair back from her forehead. "Here," she offered. "I'll take her. Why don't you go see Gwen? I think Jake will feel safer with you in there."  
  
"Jake.come closer," Gwen pleaded. A grimace on her face as the next contraction knocked the breath out of her lungs. Jake stayed where he was. At the foot of the bed. Only Kay's firm grasp on his shoulders kept him from bolting. "Hi," Sheridan smiled. Pushing the door open gently and stepping inside. She picked up the damp cloth Hank had abandoned in his flight and dabbed Gwen's brow. "I think you're doing good."  
  
Gwen rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right," she muttered. "Is Hank okay? I really didn't mean to hurt him." Sheridan's blue eyes sparkled with humor. "Well.his head's a little sore. But he doesn't need stitches," she laughed. "Sheridan.what's wrong with me?" Gwen groaned guiltily. "One minute all I want is him holding my hand. Helping me through this. The next minute.the next minute I absolutely HATE to see his grinning face. And everything he says gets on my last nerve."  
  
Jake snickered. "Jake," Gwen warned. "Jake.please come here." Jake took baby steps to his mother's side. "Oh, Jake," Gwen sniffled. "I love you so much." "Mom," Jake whined. "You're getting all mushy." "She can't help it," Sheridan said. Kay laughed. Sheridan's word was golden with Jake. "I need a kiss. For good luck." Jake's brown eyes darted around the room self- consciously. Then he leaned over to whisper in Gwen's ear. "I can't do it with them watching." Sheridan bit her lip to keep from laughing, but Kay didn't even try. So Jake stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Okay. Okay. Yes, Drill Sergeant," she cracked. Saluting her six-year-old cousin and turning around. "No peeking!" Of course they didn't listen. "Aww. How cute," Kay smiled as she watched Jake kiss Gwen sweetly on the cheek. It was a chorus of aww's when Jake leaned down and kissed Gwen's swollen belly. "Hurry up, will you? 'Cause I have so much good stuff to tell on Ali's Mom and Dad." "And the Kodak moment is over. Bye. Tell your dad I want to see him." "Not so fast," a voice said. "Tell him the grandfather would like to spend some quality time alone with his daughter."  
  
"Daddy," Gwen sniffled. "I'm so glad you're here," she said. Burying her face in his shoulder and breathing in his comforting scent. "Where's Mother?" Jonathan's blue eyes twinkled. "Outside driving all your friends crazy," he chuckled. "She told me to tell you she loves you. But this whole deal brings back traumatic memories for her." Gwen snorted in laughter. "That's original. I'm beginning to think Jake didn't get ALL his tall tale skills from his father. Ow.Daddy.it hurts." Jonathan squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I'll go get Hank." Gwen smiled at her father in thanks. Or at least tried to.  
  
"How much longer?" Hank asked Eve as she examined his wife. "Not much," Eve smiled. "In fact.we're going to take you down to delivery right now. Hank.are you sure you're going to be okay?" Hank gritted his teeth and said, "Just dandy. Let's get this show on the road." "Hank.I'm so sorry." Hank stroked his wife's damp hair back from her forehead. "Don't worry about it, Babe. I'm fine. That's one hell of a grip you got there." Gwen looked at his bandaged hand and burst into tearful laughter. "You really should go have that hand X-rayed." "And miss out on my baby girl's grand entrance. Are you crazy, Babe? The hand can wait. This is more important." "I love you," Gwen whispered. And Hank leaned down to kiss her lips. Smirking when she started moaning in pain. "Who knew?" he joked.  
  
"HANK BENNETT! YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" she screamed later as she pushed with all her might. "Eve," she panted. "Dr. Sorenson. Hank. Appointment. Tomorrow." Eve's smile grew wider. "Babe.no. Not that," Hank whined. "You really don't want to put me under the knife, do you?" "She's crowning. I can see the head." "Hear that, Babe? Push. Push. O-W-W!!!" Hank screamed as she squeezed his bandaged hand. A nurse rushed by his side. Dabbing HIS brow. "Mr. Bennett? Are you okay?" she asked. Her voice muffled behind her mask. "F-f-f-ine," he stammered. "Just fine." "Sir.are you sure?" Hank glowered at her. "We're kinda busy here."  
  
"I can't do it anymore, Eve," Gwen gasped. "I'm so tired." "Gwen," Eve scolded. "Just a few more pushes, and you'll see that beautiful daughter of yours." "She's right. Come on, Babe. You can do it," he encouraged. Supporting her back. Wincing as she screamed in pain. "That's it. Push. You're doing great. One more. Just one more." "Hear that? She's almost here," he said with a shaky smile. He forgot all about the pain.all about anything else as Gwen pushed one last time. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Tears rolled down his cheeks as he heard his baby daughter cry. "Our little girl," Gwen sniffled. Her smile lighting up the room. "Ready to cut the cord, Dad?" Eve smiled. "Yeah. Uh.need a little help here. With my injured hand and all." The nurse steadied his hand as he snipped the cord, and blue eyes blinked up at him.  
  
"She's so beautiful. Looks just like her mother." Gwen's smile was brilliant as the tiny infant grasped her pinkie with her little hand. "We haven't even decided on a name yet." "Don't worry about it," Hank chuckled. "Remember how long it took Sheridan and Luis to name Cristian?" "Just a few more minutes, and we're going to have to clean her up," the nurse said softly. "Wait.Eve.can I?" Eve nodded her head. "But don't take long. I really shouldn't be doing this." "Thank you," Hank grinned. Kissing his wife's cheek. "I'm going to take her to meet the gang, Babe. And introduce Jake to his baby sister. Prove she's not an alien." Gwen rolled her eyes and laughed. "Your son."  
  
"Hank," Sheridan cried. Jumping from the stiff hospital chair. Everyone else joined her. Crowding around Hank and the pink bundle. "Aww. She's so beautiful," Grace cooed. "Jake? Little Buddy. Come here. Meet your little sister." "Go on, Jake," Rebecca urged. Shoving him forward. "She won't bite. She doesn't have teeth," Jonathan teased. Jake peeked at the moving little mass in his dad's arms, and his brown eyes blinked. "She's not green. She's all red and wrinkly," he said. Confused as heck. "See?" Hank laughed. "Told you she wasn't an alien," Luis smirked. "Where's that twenty bucks, Little Man?" Jake scoffed at Luis's outstretched hand. "She is too. She's a Martian." A chorus of laughter rang out in the hushed hospital lobby, and Nurse Cratchet scowled at the group. "Mr. Bennett," the nurse poked her head out the delivery room door. "You're needed back in here." The smile on Hank's face fell as he ran back into the room. Handing the baby over to the nurse. "Oh my god!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 29  
  
  
  
"Uncle Sam.Luis." Jake panicked. "Is something wrong with my mom? Let me go see. No, Grandpa! I have to see my mom!" Jake yelled. Darting down the hall. His little hand was just inches from the door when a new voice startled him. "Dios Mio! Jacob Henry Bennett! You cannot go in there!" Jake bowed his head in humiliation. Leave it Ali's grandma. She used his full name. He knew what that meant. "Am I in trouble?" he mumbled. Martin handed Cristian to Sheridan and scooped the youngster up into his arms. "Trouble? You?" he chuckled. MJ's brown eyes lit up at the sight of his cousin. "J.J.J."  
  
"No.you're NOT in trouble," Kay said. Taking her squirming son from Pilar's arms. "At least not this time," she smirked. "But don't do that again. Little kids aren't allowed in there," she said. Nodding her head toward the delivery room. "Hey," Jake scoffed. Crossing his arms defiantly. "I'm not little." Sam ran a tired hand over his features. Modern science couldn't have made a better clone of his brother if it had tried. He seemed to remember that particular phrase rolling off Hank's lips quite a lot.  
  
Jake huffed in annoyance. "Why won't anyone tell me?" "Tell you what?" Pilar soothed. Wiping a smudge off of Jake's cheek and straightening the collar of his shirt. Rebecca rolled her eyes. These Lopez-Fitzgeralds and the domestic routine. Pee-lar was hardly a domestic goddess. Pee-lar wasn't any kind of goddess. "About my mom," Jake whined. Rubbing his eyes with his fists sleepily. "Your mom is fine," Jonathan smiled. "You'll see. Dr. Russell and all the nurses are taking care of her." "Mijo." Pilar whispered. "What is he talking about? Gwen?" "No.no, Mama. I'm sure everything is fine. Jake's probably worried 'cause Hank seemed a little scared." "Hank? Scared? Are you sure nothing's wrong, Mijo?"  
  
"Everything's fine," Eve smiled. A bit sheepishly, Sheridan thought. What was going on here? "Dr. Russell.how's my daughter?" Jonathan asked. "Like I said, Mr. Hotchkiss. She's fine. A bit tired, but fine nonetheless." Grace studied her best friend suspiciously. "Dr. Russell?" the nurse said. Again peeking around the door. "He's still out cold. Do you want us to put him in the room with his wife?" Sam could swear the young woman's green eyes were laughing. "What?" he sputtered. "Oh my god!" Kay laughed. "What? What is it?" Jake asked in a puzzled voice. "The weenie passed out," Kay grinned. "Kay Bennett." "Sorry, Mom.Jake, your dad passed out in the delivery room," she said gleefully.  
  
"No, he didn't," Jake challenged. "My dad isn't a wuss." Luis couldn't stop himself. He cracked up. "Mommy," Ali tugged on the tail of her mother's shirt. Her blue eyes bleary from sleep. "What's so funny? Does the baby look like Miss Piggy?" Rebecca's cheeks flamed red. Miss Piggy! Ugh! As soon as the man regained consciousness.she was going to throttle him. Jonathan chuckled. It was an innocent question.well, a rather odd question. But Ali didn't know the meaning behind the name. His grandson, however.Jake's brown eyes narrowed. "Grandma? The baby looks like Grandma?" "I'm going to kill him. That's it. I'm going to do it. I'm going to rid the world of that."  
  
"Something wrong, Mrs. Hotchkiss?" Miguel said cluelessly. Rebecca threw her arms up in the air and stomped off. "Well," Sheridan said. Golden brows raised. "Forget her anti-psychotics this morning?" Kay queried. And Sheridan nearly choked on her own tongue. "Kay!" "Come on, Dad. I only speak the truth." Sam hung his head. "Come to think of it," Jonathan said slowly. "I think she did," he grinned goodnaturedly. "Eve.what about Gwen? And the baby? Everything check out okay? You never did.what happened?" Grace asked in confusion. Eve smiled at them all. Things were quieting down a bit. Until.  
  
"Jake.you like surprises, right?" Jake nodded his head. "I love surprises," Ali whispered. Resting her blond head against her mother's leg. "So." "Let's just say your dad got a really big surprise. That's why he passed out. And for the record," she smiled. "I don't think your dad's a wuss. He was just.he was just overwhelmed." Sheridan's mouth formed an 'O', and she laughed. "What?" he glowered. "No.you're not saying.she didn't have.oh my god," Kay whooped. "Twins," Luis grinned. Jake's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Two! My mom had two babies?" Sam's cheeks hurt from smiling when Eve delivered the news they had been waiting for. "Twin girls. I don't know how I missed it. Jake.you have two little sisters." "NO! TWO!" he yelled in disgust. "Take it back! Put one back in! Two sisters! Too many girls! YUCK!" Luis died laughing. This was too much. Hank. Finally.more women than he could ask for.  
  
  
  
Chapter 29  
  
3 months later.  
  
Ali twirled a strand of her long blond hair around her pinkie nervously. And chewed on her bottom lip from her post as the lookout. Her big blue eyes darted back and forth from Jake to the hallway. Across the nursery, Emily cooed happily in her crib. Her brown eyes twinkling at her older brother. Sara's little face was scrunched up and red as a beet. Sara was a screamer, and she was all set to go off in."All set," Jake proclaimed. "Jake.what if your mommy and daddy never figure out which one's which again?" Ali asked seriously. "What if." "Scaredy cat!" Jake teased. Sticking his tongue out at her. "Am not!" Ali hollered back. "Are too," Jake grinned. "Not!" Sara chose that exact moment for yet another practice session for her amazing set of pipes. Jake snatched his loot from atop the changing table. "Come on, Ali. Hurry up before my mom comes in here and tries to teach me how to change a diaper again. Emily has the worst poopy diapers." Ali paled considerably. She hated poopy diapers!  
  
"Hey! Jake.little buddy. Ali. Where you two going so fast?" Hank asked. Rubbing the sleep from his brown eyes. Twins. He loved them to death. Almost literally. A man couldn't survive on only 4 hours of sleep a day the rest of his life. He pushed the door to the nursery open with a smile. His little darlings. Emily was a perpetual Pollyanna. Hmm. Wonder if Grace and his lovely wife were somehow related? Yeah right. And the moon was made of green cheese. But.maybe his moniker for her was wrong. Really, really wrong. BOTH of them were screaming. Sheesh! He'd place bets the Pope could hear them. Damn. What now? He never should have agreed to sit for four children while Gwen and Sheridan went out shopping. At least they took Cristian with them. Small blessings.  
  
Ali's tiny chest heaved, and she laid a shaky hand over her heart. "We're going to get in so much trouble." Jake's brown eyes sparkled deviously as he snickered. "Dad will never figure out who's who." He stuffed the pastel socks in his pockets. Then changed his mind. The best didn't get caught red- handed. "Here," he said. Throwing the balled up socks at Ali. "Hold 'em." "No.Jake," Ali whined. "Jake Bennett! Are you terrorizing poor Ali again?" Jake froze in place. Ali's heart stopped beating altogether. "Mom," Jake stammered. Uh oh! Oh well, he thought. He wasn't going to be the one busted. "Hi kids," Sheridan said cheerily. Cristian on her hip. "Would you mind helping me out?" That was it. Jake was silly putty in Sheridan's hands. Gwen rolled her eyes. "Too bad you're already married to Luis, Sheridan. Jake's your own little slave in training."  
  
"Hi baby," Sheridan smiled. Ali smiled back at her mother. She couldn't help it. Her mommy always made her smile. No matter what. Her mommy was going to be so mad at her. She just knew it. "Hi Mommy," she whispered. Holding the front door open for her. "Thank you." "Ali? Are the twins up yet?" Ali swallowed hard and nodded her blond head. "Uh huh." Sara's ear- splitting cries echoed off the house's walls. Or were they Emily's? Ali was afraid they'd never know again. And that thought was enough to make her cry. "Ali? What is it?" her mommy asked kindly. Her chin quivered, and the first tear fell. She was devastated. Her mommy was never going to smile at her again. "Oh," Sheridan sighed. Settling Cristian down in front of a gigantic mound of toys. "What's the matter? You can tell me. You know you can tell me anything." "Uh.I accidentally stomped on her foot, and it's still stinging," Jake piped up. Sheridan raised a brow at his explanation. How did someone accidentally 'stomp' on a foot? Was it even possible? "Is that it, Ali? Does your foot hurt?" Ali's shoulders quaked with her sobs. "It hurts real bad."  
  
Jake rolled his eyes behind Sheridan's back and mouthed 'big baby.' Ali only cried harder. Guilt-ridden. "Oh my god! It's a miracle," Hank teased. Strolling into the living room with one of his beautiful daughter's in his arms. Fresh tear streaks down her pudgy cheeks. "I didn't have to alert Harmony's finest and file a missing person's report. Hey.what's wrong with our Miss Ali?" "Jake accidentally stomped on her foot." "What the.Jake! How do you accidentally do something like that?" Hank said. Twisting Jake's ear. "Ow! Mom! Help! Dad's going to pull my ear off!" Gwen laughed. "Kids.no more fighting." She plopped down on the sofa with a sigh. Sheridan slumped beside her. Ali curled up in her embrace. An eye kept on Cristian. Her son was turning into quite the sneaky little devil. Thanks to Jake and MJ, no doubt. Ah.such wonderful influences. "Hi there," she said. Tickling the baby's feet and making her giggle. "Sa.Em.you sure are ticklish, aren't you?" "Sheridan! They're three months old. Don't tell me you don't know who's Sara and who's Emily yet."  
  
Hank paused his masterful demonstration of the 25 goofiest faces ever to Cristian. "And what's so bad about that? They're my kids, Babe. I can't even tell them apart without the damn so.I can't tell them apart," he finished. Shooting a panicked look Jake's way. Jake was quite the little actor. He shrugged his shoulders in feigned ignorance. "All they do is eat, sleep, and poop," he said. "That's all. Why bother naming them?" "Jake," Sheridan said in disbelief. A smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "Anyway," she said teasingly. "I thought you got to name Sara." "He did," Gwen laughed. "He wanted to name her Sher." "Mom!" Jake was blushing furiously. Sheridan had never seen anything cuter in her entire life. "He wanted to name her something else. But it was a little too confusing." Sheridan smiled knowingly.  
  
"Jake.little buddy," Hank hissed. "You got to help me out here. I can't tell the twins apart. Their socks are gone." "They're gone!" Gwen and Sheridan's heads snapped around at his raised voice. "That's it. What's going on here?" "Mommy," Ali sobbed. Clutching Sheridan's shirt in fistfuls. "Ali.do you know anything about this? Ali? Look at Mommy." "Don't do it!" Jake shouted. "It's all my fault," Hank interrupted. "We got the twins mixed up," he said shamefully. If it was this bad now.God help him in their teenage years. They'd be able to get away with anything. "Mommy.it's so terrible," Ali pouted. Jake huffed. Gwen knew her angelic son was to blame. Might as well let him stew a little. But not Ali. Goodness knows Ali didn't need it. She was almost to the point of needing therapy here and now.  
  
Jake cocked his head to the side curiously as he watched his mom whisper something in Ali's ear. Ali buried her face in her mother's neck. Uh oh! Maybe they shouldn't have done it. "Jake.do you know what you've done?" his mom said gravely. This was serious. "I'm so upset with you," she said in a trembling voice. "How can I ever forgive you? You switched your sisters, and none of us knows them without their socks. Sara could grow up with Emily's name. Think of how awful that would be." Jake's brown hair fell forward. Into his eyes as he bowed his head. That would be pretty bad. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "There's only thing to do," his father said. Was it his imagination or did his dad think this was funny? And why? He'd mixed the twins up, too. "You have to go live with Grandma. That's a fitting punishment for this crime, don't you think?" Jake gulped. Not Grandma. "MOM! NOT GRANDMA! NO! PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MIX THEM UP. I SWEAR. PLEASE! NOT GRANDMA." Gwen couldn't hold it back any longer. She shook with laughter. And Ali's peals of laughter made Cristian cackle with delight. "Calm down, Buddy. Can't you take a joke?" Jake threw himself into the mound of pillows beside Cristian. "THANK THE LORD!" 


	7. Chapter 31

Chapter 31  
  
  
  
Miss Priss lifted her paw daintily and licked the milk that dripped from it. Luis glared at her from the corner. "Pain in the ass," he muttered. Ali gasped in horror. Her little hand over her mouth. "Daddy!" Luis closed his eyes. Ali never missed a thing. Too bad. "I'm sorry, AliCat. Promise you won't tell Mommy?" he smiled. Wiping up the rest of the spilt milk. Ali's blue eyes lit up when her father threw the dishtowel down and scooped her off the kitchen counter into his arms. "Promise?" "Cross my heart and hope to die," she said solemnly. Planting a sticky kiss on his stubbled cheek. "Daddy," she said softly. "Do you have to work today?" Luis's dark eyes twinkled back at his daughter when he saw her crossed fingers. "Nope," he shook his head. "YAY!" Ali squealed. Throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing tight. So tight Luis had to gasp for air.  
  
"Did Daddy tell you the good news, Sweetie?" Sheridan smiled. Cristian struggled to escape the confines of his high chair. Luis grinned. Cristian loved mauling Miss Priss. The only better punishment for the cat's high and mighty attitude was an entire day spent in Jake's AND MJ's company. "Yeah," Ali singsonged. "Miss Priss jumped on the counter and knocked over the milk again, Mommy," she tattled. "Miss Priss," Sheridan scolded. Half-heartedly. Luis shook his head. His wife and daughter were both bleeding hearts. And that beast had them wrapped around all four paws. "Cristian!" Ali giggled wildly when her brother's cereal splattered her mommy in the face. "Cris! You got Mommy all sticky." "Luis.will you watch him while I go clean up?" "Watch this, AliCat," Luis whispered as Sheridan walked past. Sheridan whooped when the dishtowel smacked her soundly on the bottom. "That hurt," she pouted. But her blue eyes were smiling.  
  
Breakfast together took much longer than Luis had anticipated. But there was still time in the day for a little family fun. Ali was off like a rocket when he suggested a day at the beach. And he was in charge of getting Cristian prepared. Almost an hour later and a whole SUV full of equipment, they were off. The beaches of Harmony look out. "Daddy?" All Luis could see from the rear-view mirror was the top of Ali's golden head. "Yeah, AliCat?" "Daddy, why couldn't Jake come with us?" Luis chuckled. Trips to the beach with Jake were anything but boring. Trips anywhere with Jake were anything but boring. After last time's little JAWS incident.the sight of Jake Bennett made every lifeguard from Harmony to the farthest reaches of Maine groan.  
  
"Ali.Jake had to go visit his grandma today. It's her birthday." Ali's blue eyes went wide. People like Jake's Grandma had birthdays? And got presents? "Poor Jake," Sheridan laughed. Pushing a button and turning the radio on. Her eyes misted over when the familiar strains of 'their' song filled the vehicle. Luis held her hand in his and chanced a smile her way. Ali loved the way her daddy looked at her mommy. The moment was over, though, when Cristian let loose a blood-curdling scream. Seemed his son wasn't a secret sap, Luis thought with a grin. "Just a little longer, Cris," Sheridan soothed. "We're almost there." Cristian kicked his feet back and forth in a rage. Sheridan winced as another scream bounced off the SUV's windows. "He hates that thing," she said. Nodding at the carseat.  
  
"The longest ten minutes of my life," Luis grinned as he helped Ali out of the back seat and Sheridan tended to Cristian. Cristian hiccuped as Sheridan rubbed calming circles on his back and clutched at the material of white tee-shirt. "Shh. See? You're okay." "Daddy! I can't reach my floatie!" Ali squealed. Bouncing on the balls of her feet. Luis stretched a long arm out and snagged the fluorescent pink device and handed it to Ali. "Ali," Sheridan laughed. "Wait 'til we're actually there, Sweetie." "But Mommy," Ali pointed out. "We ARE there." Sheridan couldn't argue with that. The sound of waves rolling into shore and children playing attested to that very fact. "Okay," she relented. "But let Daddy put some sunscreen on you. You don't want to get burned, do you?" Ali shook her head vigorously. Blond tendrils escaping the scrunchie in her hair.  
  
"Luis," Sheridan teased. "What's taking you so long?" Luis rolled his eyes and hefted the last of their 'essential' beach equipment onto his shoulders. Watching his wife's shapely figure sashay down the steps leading to the beach. Oh well.it wasn't like she didn't have her hands full. Cristian was just itching to dive into the sand and shove fistfuls into his mouth. Yeah.this job WAS easier. Finally, everything was all set. He took two steps before."Luis? Do you mind holding him while I.?" Cristian clapped his hands gleefully as he watched Ali race up and down the shore. Luis couldn't help but smile. That ridiculous inner tube made Ali nearly stumble with every step.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" he asked. Turning back around to face his wife. He nearly had a heart attack when he laid eyes on her. "Yes," she grinned. Oh my god, he thought. He couldn't let everyone in Harmony see her like that. Maybe he should have picked out a nice, unrevealing one-piece for her. "Uh.don't you think you should put your shirt back on?" he suggested. His mouth hanging open in shock as he REALLY got a good look at the sinful blue bikini. "You know.to keep from burning," he rushed. "Do you think so?" she said demurely. Leaning over his shoulder to whisper in his ear. "Not on your life, Detective," she breathed. Grabbing Cristian and making a mad dash for the water.  
  
"Mommy!" Ali squealed. "AH!" The shock of the cold water made Sheridan lose her breath, and Cristian clung to her like a lifeline. "C-C-C-C-C-O-O-O-O-L- L-L-L-D-D-D!" Ali chattered. "Luis!" Sheridan screamed when Luis slapped his hands playfully in the water. Drenching her. Cristian sucked in a deep breath as the cold water hit his skin and shivered against her relative warmth. "Here. Give him to me," Luis prompted. Once Cristian was safely in his arms, Luis waded out even farther. Tugging Ali along with him. "Daddy!" Ali squealed in fright. "Daddy! It's too deep! My toes can't touch," she cried in a panic-stricken voice. Cristian wiggled against Luis's firm hold. And Sheridan laughed in disbelief. The little daredevil wanted down. He wanted to swim on his own. Luis grinned. "Did you see that?"  
  
Luis was finally able to coax Ali out of her terror and convince her to try swimming without her floatie. Sheridan watched them contentedly from beneath the shade of an umbrella while Cristian plowed through the sand with his shovel and pail happily. Ali was turning into a regular little fish in the sea. "Cristian! No! Don't eat the sand!" She snatched the shovel from his grasp and bounced him on her knees. "Cris," she laughed as he struggled to spit the grains out of his mouth. "Doesn't taste good, huh?" she said. Wiping his mouth with the clean, dry edge of her beach towel.  
  
"Mommy!" Ali giggled. "Daddy taught me how to swim. I can swim, Mommy," she bragged. "Wow! What do you think, Cris? I think you're sissy deserves a cookie. Don't you?" Cristian jabbered. Total baby gibberish. And Ali got her reward. Sheridan shrieked when Luis wrapped his dripping wet, cold arms around her from behind. Giggling when he wrestled her to the ground. Pinning her arms over her head and tickling her until her sides ached. "Uncle!" she cried. Gasping for air. Luis pulled her against his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Look at that," he whispered. Sheridan felt tears spring to her eyes at the sight before her. Those pictures of her two beautiful children cuddled up in each other's arms at the beach were her all-time favorites. Pictures from their happiest days together.  
  
  
  
Chapter 32  
  
"Dad," Jake whined. "Where are they?" Hank searched his pockets. Turning up empty. "Sorry, Little Buddy. Must have left them at home." Gwen slyly dropped the pair of ear plugs in her husband's lap. "Looking for these?" Emily gurgled at him and stuck her tiny fist in her mouth. "I see you're bringing her up in the fine Bennett tradition," Rebecca squawked. Her blue eyes bugging out when Sara plowed HER fists through the creamed potatoes on Jake's plate. Jake laughed. "Thanks! They're no good anyway. I think Grandma made them."  
  
"I did not!" Rebecca exclaimed. "I'll have you know I've never cooked anything my entire life." "Finally," Gwen rolled her eyes. "She admits it. I knew it all along, Mother." Jonathan's eyes sparkled with mirth. "She just likes to pretend she's Martha Stewart." Hank grinned. "And you say you don't have anything in common with anyone in my family. Gracie's been in this sort of psychosis for years. She's Martha Stewart on acid."  
  
Gwen spat her mouthful of mashed potatoes across the table. Right into her mother's face. "What a birthday celebration," Rebecca bemoaned. Swiping at the gloppy mess. "Good grief," Hank grumbled under his breath. "Another 'woe is me' speech." "Mother.Mother.don't cry," Gwen groaned. "How old are you anyway?" Jake piped up. "How old do you 'think' I am?" Rebecca shot back. Jake tapped his finger on his chin in thought. "Hmm. Well.your hair's not really red. Mom told me it's really gray."  
  
Gwen glared at her son. Eyebrows raised to dangerous levels. "And Dad says you're trying to re.recapture your youth by squeezing yourself into those floozy dresses. Give it up, Grandma," Jake advised. "It's not working." Hank clenched his fists. Trying desperately not to laugh. Sure, the kid was ratting him out. But this.this was hilarious. "You got these big, floppy wrinkles around your eyes, too. WOW! I can't wait to tell Dylan. My grandma's 100 years old!"  
  
Rebecca threw her napkin down on the table and stomped off. "Now you've done it, Jake," Gwen scolded. "What? What did I do? Grandpa?" Jonathan chuckled. "Jake.when a woman asks you how old you think she is, always lie." "But Grandpa," Jake said in surprise. "I get in trouble for lying all the time. Grown-ups are too confusing. Especially girl ones." Hank slapped Jake on the back. "Nothing gets by this one." Jake grinned proudly. "Nope." Emily cackled and smeared creamed potatoes on her chin, cheeks, in her hair. What there was of it.  
  
"Mother! Mother! Wait! He didn't mean to hurt your feelings. He's just a kid." Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Hank Bennett's kid. I know they say 'out of the mouth of babes', but Gwen.this is ridiculous. Do I really look like I'm 100 years old," she pouted. And Gwen laughed out loud. "Mother! Now who's being ridiculous?" Rebecca grabbed the nearest pillow and hit her daughter soundly over the head. "Ouch! What was that for?" "For being so smart," Rebecca grumbled. "For doing what's best for you." Gwen gasped in surprise. "What was that? What did I just hear? My mother.telling me I've done something right?"  
  
"Don't get used to it," Rebecca shrilled. "And don't tell that idiot in there. But you did the right thing. He's good for you. He makes you happy. Something I've never done." Tears threatened. Gwen was in a state of utter shock. "Mother.really.I know you love me." In your own way, Gwen thought. "I do," Rebecca said matter-of-factly. Patting her daughter's knee. "Floozy, huh?" "Floozy, definitely," Gwen nodded. Rebecca smoothed her hair back into place. "Well.your father's never complained."  
  
Jake peeked around the corner. "What's happening, Little Buddy?" Hank hissed. Jake's brown eyes were wide with disbelief. "They're hugging." "Oh my god," Hank gasped. "I knew she was being too nice to me lately. Rebecca's only got 6 months to live." Jonathan rumbled with laughter, and Sara puckered her pudgy cheeks. "5..4...3...2.." Sara's screams had Jake wrestling the ear plugs away from his father. "Dad! Give 'em. Those are mine." "No way, Champ," Hank laughed. "Your sister's making me go deaf before my time." Jonathan climbed unsteadily to his feet and picked his granddaughter up gingerly. "Whew! Jake.why don't you go tell Grandma Sara's got her a birthday present?" Jake entered the living room holding Sara's squirming little body at arms' length. "A special birthday surprise." "Get.get.get her away from me," Rebecca screeched. Gwen shook her head. She knew it was too good to be true. "Would the real Rebecca Hotchkiss show herself," she laughed. "But it's my birthday," Rebecca whined.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it is," Jonathan smiled. Carrying a monstrosity of a cake into the living room. "Hurry up and change that child so her grandma can make her birthday wish. This thing's going to set off all the smoke alarms in the house." Hank grinned devilishly. "Forget that. We wasting valuable time here." And so he sang..."Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday Rebecca," Jonathan sang. "...Grandma," Jake bellowed. "...Miss Piggy," Hank teased. "Happy Birthday to you," Gwen sang off-key. Rebecca uncrossed her arms and blew with all her might. "There," she glared. A peculiar twinkle in her blue eyes. "Can't burn the house down. Can we?" Hank winked at Mommy-in-law Dearest. Jake stared at them both curiously. Gwen smiled happily. One question burned in Jonathan's mind. How many months? Well...actually two. Did Hell just freeze over?  
  
Chapter 33  
  
"Mmm. Luis." "Yes," he answered. Splaying his fingers over his wife's bare stomach and nuzzling her neck. "Do you have to go to work today?" she whined. He laughed and took her earlobe between his teeth. "This isn't fair. It's only been two days." "Two wonderful days," he reminded her. Sheridan rolled over on her side and kissed his lips sweetly. "Don't go," she pleaded. "Don't go. Something doesn't feel right, Luis. I don't know how to explain it. I just.something's wrong." His brown eyes studied her. Committing every feature to memory. "I have to," he whispered. Tracing her lips with the pad of his thumb. She sighed heavily. "Hold me. Hold me a little longer." Luis grinned at her. "I can do better than that," he said. Easing off the mattress and creeping to the door. Sheridan smiled when she heard the lock click into place.  
  
She held her hand out to him and when he took it, she pulled him down to her. Luis brushed the hair from her eyes. And kissed her brow. "I like the way you think, Detective," she teased. "Why thank you, Mrs. Lopez- Fitzgerald. Who can blame me? I have the single-most beautiful wife in the world. Two of the most gorgeous children. And one very annoying pain in the ass pet," he smirked. "Yeah.my life is PERFECT." "Luis," she giggled. Smacking him playfully on the chest. "Lay off Miss Priss." "You love that damn cat more than you do me," he pouted. Brown eyes twinkling at her. "Never," she shook her head. "I'll never love anyone more than you. I'll never love anyone else period, Luis." "Ditto," he grinned.  
  
"Ditto! I pour my heart out and all you have to say is.Luis! Maybe you should go on to work early," she suggested. "Really?" he queried. The smile on his face growing as her eyes darkened to a deep, deep blue. "Luis," she rasped. "Did your mother ever tell you it wasn't fair to take advantage of a woman?" Luis's laugh was deep and rumbled from his chest. "My mother would be struck blind if she saw what I was doing right now," he grinned. Easing her shorts down her hips. Along with her panties. Her legs trembled as his hand caressed her thigh. "Poor Pilar," she gasped. "Oh god."  
  
Luis grasped her hand in his and held it above her head against the paleness of the pillow. "God.I love you," he breathed. Trailing kisses along her jaw. "I'll love you always," he promised. Meeting her lips with his own. Her nails tickled his arm as they traveled upwards to his neck. And she wrapped her arms around him. Arching into him. "You better keep that promise," she whispered. Giving him a heart-stopping smile. "I will," he swore. Rolling them over so she sat astride him. She twined her fingers with his and leaned down to kiss him once more. "I love you," she cried as the pleasure built. "I love you."  
  
His heart thudded against his chest as she traced lazy circles on his stomach. "Sheridan.Baby. If I don't get up soon, I'm going to be late for work," he laughed. "I know," she pouted. Kissing his chest. "I still wish you didn't have to go." "Tell you what," Luis grinned. "How about I meet you and Ali and Cristian for lunch? Sound good?" "Luis! Sounds perfect." "Okay. Lunch it is. Care to join me in the shower?" he smirked. Sheridan grabbed her pillow and groaned into to it. "That's what I thought," Luis teased. "I'd never make it out of the house then." "No, you wouldn't," Sheridan grinned. As she watched his naked form stride toward the bathroom.  
  
"Tell Daddy bye," Sheridan said. Cristian flapped his tiny brown hand back and forth. Smiling brightly as Luis kissed his sleep tousled dark head. "Bye, Daddy," Ali hugged his neck tight. "I don't want you to go," she cried. Clinging to him. "AliCat," he soothed. "Remember what Daddy told you? Lunch?" Ali's blue eyes were still serious. "You promise?" "Of course I do. I always keep my promises. Don't I?" Ali refused to meet his eyes. "AliCat?" "Yeah," she finally answered. "I love you, Daddy." Luis's brown eyes looked at Sheridan curiously. "Why's everyone so sad? I'm just going to work. I'll see you in a few hours." "We just love you an awful lot and don't want to see you go. Right, Sweetie?" Ali shook her head vigorously. "Yeah." "Well then." Luis grinned. Sweeping Sheridan into his arms. And giving her the most passionate kiss of the morning. "Daddy," Ali giggled from behind her hands. "Sorry," he apologized sheepishly. "Now.I really have to go."  
  
"Bye, Luis," Sheridan waved. Wiping the smudge of her lipstick off his lips. "Remember your promise." Luis grinned and saluted her. Making Ali AND Cristian giggle in delight. "Yes, Honey." He was halfway to his jeep when he heard Ali's childish voice. "Daddy! Wait!" He knelt down and opened his arms. And Ali flew into them. Raining kisses on his face. "For good luck," she said seriously. Luis tucked her blond hair behind her ear and smiled. "Thank you. Now I feel completely safe and protected. AliCat's worked her magic." Ali giggled and let him go. Then ran back to her mother. The little family waved and waved until Luis's jeep rolled out of sight. The smile on Sheridan's face faded when Ali skipped back into the house. Why couldn't she shake this feeling? This awful feeling?  
  
Chapter 34  
  
"Good morning, Sam," Luis grinned. Marty snickered. "Are you high, Luis?" Luis just radiated happiness. "High on love." Sam chuckled and slapped his friend on the back. "Sheridan and those kids are turning you into a complete sap." Luis filled his mug with coffee. "I know it's corny, Sam. Marty.I'm warning you. Even though I AM a complete sap I can still kick your *** . It's beyond corny," he laughed to himself. "I didn't think it was possible, but I love Sheridan and those kids more and more everyday." "Hey Luis! Maybe you should put in an application at Hallmark. More appropriate for saps, you know." Luis shot Marty a warning glare. But the silly smile was back instantly. "Sam." The phone's shrill ringing interrupted whatever he may have been about to say. Marty and Luis listened to Sam's end of the conversation with keen interest. "Dammit! How could you let this happen? He's a murderer for.Yeah, he might go after the ex-wife. Last I heard she moved to Boston to be with her sister. Yeah, I know what that means. She IS closer. We're there."  
  
"A murderer, Sam? What happened?" Sam's blue eyes."Sam? Why are you looking at me like that?" Luis shrugged. "Luis.sit down." "Sam." "Sit down!" Luis slumped in his chair. His arms crossed. "He was being transferred to a more secure facility. Somehow.somehow he was able to free himself, Luis. The driver of the van is in critical condition. The other man.he's dead." "Who's this he?" Luis asked suspiciously. "Ali's kidnapper," Sam said gravely. Luis balled his hands into fists. "No! Ali! Sheridan! I have to call them. Make sure they're alright." Sam laid a restraining hand on Luis's arm. "Put the phone down, Luis." "But Sam." "I know you want to protect them. I do, too. But there's no need to worry them for nothing. The department head down at Castleton thinks he might go after the ex-wife. It's possible, Luis. You saw how angry he was at her for tipping us off." "Might, Sam. You said it yourself. Ali's closer. What if he goes after her again as some sort of revenge?" Sam grabbed Luis's shoulders. "We won't let that happen."  
  
"I want to be in on the search. Sam.I need to make sure he's put back behind bars where he belongs." "Okay," Sam conceded. "We leave in a few." Luis watched as his friend gave Marty a run-down of the situation. He picked up the phone and punched in the familiar numbers. On the third ring, Gwen answered. "Gwen? Hi. Is Sheridan there? She's playing with the twins? No. You don't have to get her for me. Just tell her.tell her it looks like I won't be able to keep our lunch date today. Tell her I'm really sorry. Anything else? Tell her and the kids I said I love them. Gwen.watch over them for me. No. I just feel better knowing you're there." "Ready, Luis?" Luis hung up the phone and made sure his gun was secure in his holster. "Ready as I'll ever be. Come on, Sam. Let's go get him." *********************************************  
  
"He told you to watch over us," Sheridan chewed on her bottom lip. "Yeah.Sheridan? What are you doing?" Luis's voice mail picked up on the other end, and Sheridan replaced the phone on the hook. "Gwen.you're going to think I'm crazy and try to tell me I'm imagining things.but something isn't right. I woke up this morning with the most awful feeling. I can't shake it. It's still there." Gwen squeezed Sheridan's shoulders. "Sweetie.look around you. Everything's fine. Better than fine, in fact. Perfect." Sheridan smiled. And tickled Emily's bare feet. "We've been here over ten minutes. And Jake hasn't got into trouble yet. I think that's a record," Gwen teased. "For all we know he has Ali tied to a chair in the tree house," Sheridan smirked. "Sheridan!" Gwen gasped. Pretending to be hurt. "My son?" "Yes, your son," she grinned. Running a hand over Sara's fuzzy head when Gwen picked her up. "Or.he has her swinging from one of the branches."  
  
"What do you say we join them?" Sheridan's blue eyes sparkled. "You take Sara. I got Em." "Ow! Maybe I should think about a change," Gwen laughed as she pried a wad of her own hair from her daughter's greedy hands. "I think you'd look great with short hair. But two very special men in your life happen to love your long hair," she confessed. "Jake would get over it. But.what kind of a wife would I be if I made my own husband cry?" she joked. Miss Priss brushed against Sheridan's legs. "Hi there," Sheridan said. "You want to go outside, too? Just be warned.I'm advising against it. No offense, Gwen. Jake's outside." The hair on the cat's back bristled, and she let out a horrific meow before tearing down the hall. Straight to Ali's room. Gwen and Sheridan burst into helpless laughter. "My son has quite a reputation. Sheridan.have you been turning that cat against my sweet little devil?" Sheridan twisted the knob on the French doors that led to the back patio. "What makes you think that?" she said innocently. *********************************************  
  
The twins smiled and cooed in their bassinets and Cristian fussed from his playpen while Sheridan and Gwen enjoyed a breathless game of tag with Jake and Ali. "You guys.are.just too fast.for me," Gwen gasped. Leaning on her knees. Jake gave Ali a high five. "YES!" Sheridan laughed and collapsed in the plush green grass. "I need to rest, too." "Aww," Jake whined. "Come on, Ali. They're too old to keep up with us," he grinned gleefully. Sheridan lay on her back. An arm shading her eyes from the blinding sun. "Beautiful day, isn't it? Sheridan?" "What?" Sheridan asked distractedly. "I'm sorry, Gwen. Did you say something?" "You're still worried, aren't you? Sheridan," she chided. "Okay," Sheridan laughed. Groaning as Gwen pulled her up. "I'll try not to be such a worrywart." "Good." "Hey! Where are you going?" Gwen bounced a squalling Sara on her hip. "Somebody needs a change," she grimaced. "You want anything?" "A tall glass of lemonade would be lovely," Sheridan sighed. "And." "What am I?" Gwen rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Your waitress?"  
  
Sheridan clasped her hands on her knees and watched Jake and Ali at play. "Mommy!" Ali squealed. "Jake's cheating!" "Am not!" Jake huffed. "Uh huh!" Ali pouted. Trudging over to where her mother sat. "We were playing hide and seek. Jake peeked!" Sheridan fought the laugh that was trying desperately to escape. "Is she right? Jake? Did you.peek?" Jake's brown eyes refused to meet hers. Sheridan smiled when she saw his fingers were crossed. "No," he said in a voice so low it was almost a whisper. "He did!" "Ali.Sweetie.Jake wouldn't lie to me. Would you, Jake?" Jake's brown mop of hair fell forward into his face, and she brushed it from his eyes. "Would you?" "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I did peek. I won't ever lie to you again. Honest. I promise," he said solemnly. "Are you mad at me?" Sheridan pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. "Of course not," she smiled. Jake beamed. "Flirting with Sheridan again, Jake?" Gwen teased. "MOM!" "Hush up," she laughed. "I left you and Ali a surprise in the kitchen." "A surprise!" Ali smiled. "Thank yo." Jake pulled her by the arm, and the pair raced off. Ali's blond mane flying behind them. *********************************************  
  
The sun was fading in the sky. Luis wiped the sweat from his brow. Where could he be? With the roads blocked and all the security, he couldn't have gotten far. Right, Luis, his brain supplied. He wasn't supposed to be able to escape during transport either. Sam waved him over. "Any luck, Luis?" "None," Luis sighed. "He can't just vanish into thin air. He's out there, Sam. I know it." "Chief! Luis!" Sam and Luis looked up to see Marty waving wildly amid the flashing blue and red lights. "We think we have him. A cop pulled a man fitting his description over about 85 miles from this location." "Sam," Luis said. Sam nodded his head. "Go with Marty. And make a positive identification. Put your mind at ease." "Thanks, Sam," Luis said as he opened the passenger side of Marty's patrol car. "Call Sheridan for me. Let her know I'm okay." "Will do, Luis." *********************************************  
  
"Sheridan.I mean it. I can call and cancel. Mother'll grumble. But she'll understand." Sheridan smiled and slipped the diaper bag on Gwen's shoulder. "Sam called and said Luis will be home soon. We'll be fine. Won't we, Ali?" Ali giggled when Gwen tapped her nose. "MOM! Do I have to go? Can't I spend the night with Sheridan. AND Ali," he added quickly. "You've spent the whole day with Sheridan," Gwen pointed out. "Besides.Grandpa would be so disappointed if you didn't come." "Okay," he muttered. "Jake! Be careful with your sister!" "Here, Jake. I'll take that," Sheridan offered. Sara's face scrunched up, and just the faintest hint of tears glittered. "Damn," Gwen cursed under her breath. "She'll keep at ir the whole way to Mother's, too." "Be right back, Sweetie," Sheridan called.  
  
Ali watched the entourage walk to the car. Her hand resting on the doorknob. She waved back at Gwen and Jake as they backed out of the driveway. "Ali," her mom shooed her back in the house. "What do you think we should have for dinner?" "Macaroni and cheese," Ali giggled. Sheridan laughed. "Macaroni and cheese it is. But first.I have to put your little brother to bed. Look at him. He's so sleepy," she whispered. Nestling him against her. Cristian rested his head in the crook of her neck and stuck his thumb in his mouth. "Mommy! Wait! There," she breathed. Kissing Cristian's warm forehead. "I love you, Cris." "He loves you, too, Baby. Why don't you be thinking of something good to go with macaroni so we can fix Daddy a feast?" Ali's blue eyes twinkled at the mention of her daddy. "Okay, Mommy."  
  
Ali opened the cupboard and peered inside. "Daddy likes this," she smiled in satisfaction. She climbed onto the tall stool beside the kitchen counter and let her socked feet dangle. If she were really, really quiet, she could hear her mommy singing to Cris. "Any luck, Sweetie?" her mommy quizzed. Kissing the crown of her head affectionately. "Good job," she said. Giving her a thumbs up. "Mommy?" "Yeah, Baby?" "I love you." Sheridan scooped her tiny daughter up in her arms and squeezed her tight. "What a coincidence! I love you, too.' Ali giggled wildly and Sheridan joined in. *********************************************  
  
Luis clenched his fists. Marty glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry he wasn't our man, Luis. But I'm almost sure Reed's headed for Boston. He has quite a bone to pick with the ex." "Almost isn't good enough. If you're so sure.why do I have this gut feeling something's wrong with my wife and children? Answer me that. This was a waste. A waste of our time. The man didn't even remotely fit Reed's description. Give me your cell phone. I need to try to get through to them. I should never have let Sam talk me into keeping quiet in the first place." Marty turned on the sirens and the speedometer climbed steadily. "Dammit! They're not answering. Sheridan.Sheridan, Baby. It's me, Luis. Listen.if you're there, I want you to take AliCat and Cristian and get out of the house. I don't care where. Just get out." *********************************************  
  
The water boiled over the top of the pan. Spilling onto the stove as Luis's voice filled the room. Shattered glass was strewn across the kitchen floor. Miss Priss hid under the far end of the table nursing her wounds. The trail of blood seemed unending. Stretching from the back door to the living room. Where a madman with a gun paced anxiously. "It's a little too late for that, isn't it, AliCat?" he sneered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 35  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can, Luis," Marty bit out. Luis stared out the passenger window. "She knew something was wrong." "I'm sorry, Luis. What's that?" "Sheridan. She knew something like this was going to happen today, and I convinced her it was just silly nonsense." Twilight was falling, and Luis could barely make out the shadows of the towns spanning the miles between eternity and home. "How could you have known? Luis.you're not psychic." He didn't say anything about his friend's 'gut feelings'. How many times had he been wrong? Not that he WOULD admit it. But Marty was worried, too. "She'll be okay." "What makes you so damn sure?!?!" Marty winced as Luis's anxious voice reverberated in the confines of the patrol car. He didn't have an answer for THAT. So he said nothing. ******************************************************* Her blue eyes followed his every movement. Her fingers tangled in Ali's golden hair, and tears seeped from beneath her lashes as they came away. Sticky with blood. "Ali.Sweetie.stay with Mommy. Okay?" Ali's shoulders shook with the force of her sobs. "Mommy," she whimpered. "I'm sorry." Sheridan kissed Ali's damp cheek. "Baby.there's nothing to be sorry for." "But Mommy.big girls don't." "What's the matter, AliCat?" Reed sneered. "Need a diaper?" Ali buried her face deeper into the crook of Sheridan's neck in shame. Sheridan glared at the hateful man. And clutched her daughter tighter. Reed squatted down in front of them and reached a hand out to Ali's hair. "Like spun gold," he grinned. "Just like Lara's. My Lara was so beautiful. But a bad, bad girl. Just like you, AliCat. Good little girls don't have accidents." Sheridan slapped his hand away. "That's okay," he smirked. "Feisty. I like that in a woman. I bet you're a real handful in.DAMMIT!" "Mommy! Mommy!" Ali screamed. "Shut the hell up kid!" Reed roared. Grabbing Sheridan's wrist and twisting it. Hard. Sheridan clenched her teeth at the awful pain. The sickening sound. "Go ahead. Cry. Hurts, doesn't it?" Sweat beaded on her brow. But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He lumbered to his feet and stuck his gun in the waistband of his pants. "If that's the way you want to play it." ******************************************************* Luis's brown eyes glittered in the darkness. The pain etched on his face revealed to Marty with each flash of lightning. "Luis.I.we're no good to any of them if this patrol car's wrapped around a tree." Luis sighed heavily, and he picked up the radio once more. Only to let it drop from his hands. Sam was doing all he could on his end. He closed his eyes and leaned against the headrest. And prayed. ******************************************************* "You're only making it worse for yourself. Half the Harmony Police Department is out there right now." Reed clutched his abdomen in pain. The crimson stain was gradually growing. "YOU only made it worse for yourself and AliCat here when you stabbed me. With intent to kill, I might add. And I only came for a little fun. Sorry about the window. I'd offer to fix it. But after tonight...I'm probably going to Hell." "There's nothing I'm more sure of," Sheridan taunted. The blue and red lights of the police cars illuminated her face in waves. "Aww. You don't want to join me?" *******************************************************  
  
The rosary pierced the skin on the palm of her hand. "Pilar...we're doing everything we can to get them out of there. Unharmed." Pilar frowned. "Unharmed, Sam? You know as well as I do..." Things took a turn for the worse as soon as Reed invaded their lives. Their home." Martin grasped his wife's shoulders and pulled her back into his arms. Hank's brown eyes shone with sympathy. "Hank? How's Gwen? The children?" "I tried to tell her...it wasn't her fault. She's torn up about leaving Sher and the kids, Pilar. Believes she could have stopped him somehow." "No," Pilar shook her head. "She should not feel guilty. Or wish herself in Sheridan's place. This," she nodded her head at her son's darkened home, "is EVIL at work." ******************************************************* Thunder boomed, and the house shook with its power as rain pelted the rooftop. And a sound that made Sheridan's heart pound followed soon after. Cristian! "Now the other brat's at it. Well...I'll stop that. Right now." Ali huddled in the shadows as Sheridan leapt to her feet. "NO! No," she said more calmly. "Let me get him. Please. He'll stop crying. For me." Reed eyed her suspiciously. "Okay. But just in case you decide to try another one of your stunts..." "Mommy!" Ali wailed when he pulled her into his arms. "Mommy!" "Shh. Sweetie...it'll be okay," she soothed. A finger on Ali's pale lips. "Mommy'll be right back. I promise." Cristian was bawling his heart out when she lifted him from his crib. "Shh." She started humming softly and hurried back down the hall. "Let her go. Now," she said in a low voice. Reed complied, and Ali slid from his lap. Scurrying to her side. And hiding behind her legs. She steered Ali to the couch and slumped down beside her wearily. "Doing okay, Baby?" Ali's eyelids drooped sleepily. "Mommy," she whispered. "I'm tired." Sheridan's brow creased in worry. "I know you are. But you have to stay awake. Do it for Mommy. Please?" Ali nodded her head and grabbed Cristian's tiny brown hand. Reed's cold eyes stared at them with hatred. ******************************************************* Brakes screeched, and Hank whipped his head around to see Luis scrambling out of the patrol car in a blind panic. "Luis!" Sam called. "I'm going in, Sam." "Luis...he's dangerous. He might try to..." "Try?" Luis said incredulously. "He won't just try," he growled. Making sure his gun was loaded. "I'm going in for Sheridan and the kids whether you like it or not. They're my life, dammit! Don't even try to talk me out of it." "Okay," Sam relented. "But don't do anything stupid...one false move and..." "Be careful, Mijo!" Pilar cried as he stalked off. "REED! REED! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT! LET MY WIFE AND KIDS GO!" ******************************************************* "Daddy," Ali whispered hopefully. "Daddy's here, Mommy. He'll save us." And for the first time in hours, Sheridan smiled. Luis. Luis WOULD do everything in his power. She had complete faith in him. He'd get them all out of this mess. But just as quickly as the smile appeared it disappeared. The evil gleam in Reed's eyes glowed even brighter as he readied his gun and grinned. "Lopez-Fitzgerald...I've been waiting for you," he said. Slowly twisting the lock on the door. The front door creaked open inch by inch, and a flash of lightning revealed Luis. "NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" The gunshots were lost in the violence of the summer storm as time slowed to a standstill. 


	8. Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
  
"DADDY!" Ali shrieked as gunshots rang out. "LUIS! NO!" Cristian screamed relentlessly. Lightning strikes like strobe lights revealed horrifying images. Sheridan fumbled for Ali's small hand in the darkness. "Daddy," she sobbed. "Daddy!" The rain drove hard against the windows. Rattling them. She couldn't tell who had been shot. Blurred figures fought and scrambled for the upper hand. "Sheridan.Sheridan," Luis cried. "Run! Take Ali and Cris. Run!" "No!" Ali wailed. "I'm not leaving my daddy." Luis lunged at Reed. And the two toppled to the floor once more. "They're not getting out of here alive, Lopez-Fitzgerald. None of us are." A chill ran up Sheridan's spine at his words. She cupped Ali's jaw in the palm of her hand. "I know you don't want to leave Daddy, Baby. Neither do I. But we have to do as he says," she said firmly. Placing Cristian in Ali's grasp. "I want you to hold on tight. Don't let go of him. Okay?" Even in the darkness, Sheridan could see the up and down motion of Ali's golden head. "Good, Sweetie," she smiled tearfully. Kissing Ali and Cristian both on the forehead. "I'm right behind you," she whispered. Crouching behind the couch and creeping along. "Go! Run, Ali! Run," she urged as Ali darted around the corner. Barely escaping capture by Reed as she bolted out the gaping front door.  
  
******************************************************* "Dios Mio!" Pilar cried. As the tiny figure emerged from house. "Nana!" Ali sobbed. Martin took Cristian from his granddaughter, and Pilar cradled Ali's shivering little body in her arms. "Mija!" she said in panic. Her fingers coming away with blood. "We need a doctor over here!" Hank yelled. In a carefully controlled voice. Ali shook violently, and her teeth chattered. "She's in shock," Eve said worriedly. "We have to get her warm." "Eve? What about the blood?" Pilar questioned Eve took Ali from her arms and lay her down inside the waiting ambulance. "Looks like she hit her head," Eve answered. Inspecting the area gingerly. "Mommy! Where's my mommy! She said she was right behind me! She promised!" Ali wailed. ******************************************************* Luis groaned when Reed's fist connected soundly with his jaw. He staggered backwards as the madman pummeled him in a rage. "Looks like I'm going to have to settle for killing you instead," Reed ground out. "Dammit!" Reed roared as the vase shattered over his head and blood dripped into his eyes. "Luis," Sheridan called. Throwing her arms around her husband's neck. "Sheridan.we have to get our of here. Now," Luis panted. Sheridan's blue eyes widened in horror as she felt the telltale warmth and wetness. "Oh my god! No! Luis.you've been shot." "Right again, Einstein," Reed said sarcastically. Sheridan tensed at his hot breath on her neck. The gun pressed into her skin. "Now it's your turn," he laughed evilly. She closed her eyes at the click of the gun. "I love you, Luis," she whispered as a single tear spilled onto her face. And her hand slipped from Luis's. "Aww. How sweet," Reed rolled his eyes. Yanking her head back with a tug on her hair. "You know what, Lady? I'm kinda disappointed. I thought'd you put up more of a fight. Guess you're not as tough as I thought. No need to say goodbye to hubby here. He'll be joining you in just a few." Luis's brown eyes glittered with anger and rage at Reed. Pain. But most of all.she could see his love for her. Right there. And with a slight nod of his head, she made her move. Reed screamed in pain as she plunged the knife deep into his abdomen. An inhuman sound. His blood-drenched hands grabbed futilely at the air. Luis ran a hand over Sheridan's hair and kissed her forehead as she helped him to his feet. "Hurry, Luis. We have to hurry." ******************************************************* "Sam," Hank grabbed his brother's shoulder. "They're coming out of the house." Sam gave the signal, and his men-armed and equipped with bullet- proof vests-raced forward. "Mijo! Sheridan!" Pilar shouted. Sheridan's blue eyes reflected the flashing police sirens. The rain bit and stung their skin. She hugged Luis's wounded body closer and smiled at the sight of Cristian in Martin's arms. Ali huddled in the comfort of Eve's embrace. They were safe. The nightmare was over. Almost. It all happened in slow motion. Or at least it seemed to. Sam's arms waved wildly in the air. Eve shielded Ali's eyes, and Pilar looked so upset. The only thing she could hear was the dull roar rushing in her ears. Why couldn't she hear THEM? Luis stumbled, and she struggled to hold his weight. But Luis fell to the ground below. She tried desperately to stop the new gush of crimson that appeared on his police uniform. Screaming his name in anguish. "LUIS!" And she realized...Reed Thomason had not forgotten his promise.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 37  
  
"Mama! Oh! We took the first plane out of New York," Theresa cried. Clinging to her mother. Pilar brushed her daughter's long dark hair from her face and smiled slightly at her. And Chad. "Chad.Sheridan will be happy to see you." "How is she, Mama?" Theresa questioned. Taking her mother's hand and leading her to the cluster of chairs in the waiting area. "How are Ali and Cristian? Luis?" she whispered. "Cristian's fine," Martin answered. Shifting the restless child on his hip. Chad opened his arms, and Cristian went into them willingly. Theresa ran a gentle hand over his wispy dark hair. "Hey Sweetie." Cristian's big dark eyes stared at her, and he stuck his thumb in his mouth. "And Ali?" Pilar's eyes were bright as she replied. "They're taking excellent care of her. It seems she has a concussion. That.that man.he crashed through the kitchen window. She fell trying to get away and hit her head."  
  
"Poor baby," Theresa said softly. "What else, Mama? The whole story?" Martin cleared his throat, and Theresa's gaze shifted to her father. "Sheridan stabbed him with a piece of broken glass before he overpowered her. He kept them hostage in the living room for hours. Hours before Luis came. Somehow.Ali was able to escape with Cristian. And the next thing we knew.Sheridan and your brother were coming out of the house when Reed shot Luis. Again."  
  
"Again?" Theresa asked. Wiping at the tears that spilled so easily onto her cheeks. "Three times," Pilar whispered. "One of the bullets punctured his right lung. Another in the abdomen. The last.Mija," she choked. "It barely missed his spinal cord. The doctors aren't sure.they don't know." "How could this happen?" Chad asked numbly. "How?" "Sam seems to think Reed had inside help. They're investigating that right now. But we can't worry about a dead man." Theresa smiled in slight satisfaction at the news. And before.before Pilar would have most certainly been shocked. Horrified by such behavior. But she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of satisfaction herself. "Luis needs us too much. Sheridan and the children need us too much."  
  
"You're right about that," Eve said. Surprising them. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I apologize. But Sheridan asked me to come out here and update you. She doesn't want to leave Luis's side in case he should wake while she's gone." "He still hasn't woken up?" Miguel asked. Pilar squeezed his offered hand and brought it to her lips. "Kay," she chastised. "You didn't have to come." MJ wiggled against Kay's hold. Trying desperately to get down. "Yes, I did. You.all of you.are my family now. Besides.I thought MJ'd be a source of entertainment. See? Cristian's smiling already." Miguel chuckled. "We couldn't find a babysitter." Kay rolled her eyes. "Mom's out of town," she explained.  
  
For a brief second, Eve and everyone else forgot about this whole nightmare and watched as cousins greeted each other good morning. With sweet baby kisses. "Eve?" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Luis lost a lot of blood. Almost too much. He's in critical condition. I'm sorry I can't give you better news. But right now.we just don't know. Luis is a very strong man. But the fact that he hasn't woken.that concerns me." Theresa buried her face in Chad's broad shoulder. Fresh tears falling. "But.if love has anything to do with it." Pilar rose to her feet and brushed past Eve without a word.  
  
The lump in Pilar's throat grew tenfold as she looked through the tiny window at them. Luis was so pale. So still on that hospital bed. Tubes all over the place. Sheridan cupped his hand to her face with both of hers. Pilar pushed the door open gently and crept inside. "Mija." "Why won't he wake up, Pilar? Why?" "He will," Pilar assured her. "He has so much to live for. My Luis.OUR Luis.he's a fighter. Always has been. And he loves you, Mija. So much. And he'll fight to get back to you and those kids. I know it."  
  
Sheridan kissed the palm of Luis's hand and lay it down. "But I've never seen him so.so." she said brokenly. Pilar opened her arms to her, and salty tears soaked through to her skin. "He'll come back to us, Mija. I know it," she smiled slightly. Feathering her fingers through Sheridan's short blond curls. Sheridan closed her eyes at the gentle pressure of Pilar's lips against her forehead. And for one blessed moment.she knew a mother's love. "Thank you," she said tearfully. Slipping her arms around Pilar's waist and hugging her tight. "I love you, Pilar." "I love you, too," Pilar said in a hushed voice. "Why don't I watch him while you go visit Ali?" Sheridan nodded her head and walked slowly to the door. "I forgot something," she smiled when Pilar gave her a quizzical look. Tears welled in Pilar's brown eyes as she watched Sheridan kiss Luis's lips gently. "I love you, Luis." She waited until the door shut behind Sheridan before she spoke. "Hear that, Mijo? Don't you dare let her, us down."  
  
"Sheridan," Theresa said. Rising from her seat. "Auntie," Chad teased. Cristian reached his tiny brown hands for her, and she nestled him against her. "What happened to your wrist?" Theresa said without thinking. "Oh Sheridan. I'm so sorry. I didn't.think." "That's okay," Sheridan smiled at her. "My wrist is fine. I think I can handle wearing this.thing.for a few works. It's nothing considering." Eve smiled. "Only a few weeks is right. Then you'll be free." "Eve.I was just going to see Ali. Would it be okay if I took Cristian along? And.well.everybody," she said sheepishly. "I think it'll really help her to see them all." "One of these days I'm going to get in trouble for bending the rules for you," she laughed. Leading the way.  
  
Ali's long blond hair fanned out over the crisp white pillows, and a smile was on her lips. Good, Sheridan thought. After last night."Oh god," Kay groaned. "Uncle Hank!" "Hey!" Hank scolded. "That's Bozo to you." Ali giggled wildly as Jake honked Hank's enormous red nose. "Hey Jake," Chad teased. "Where's your red nose? And the shoes? Man, I ain't never seen shoes so big." "You know, Hank," Theresa giggled. "I think this is the REAL you that's been trying to come out all these years. What does Gwen think?" "Gwen loves it all except the horrendous nose," Gwen answered. Stepping through the door with a twin on each arm. "Help. I need help," she laughed as Sara wiggled. "It gets in the way," she smiled. Leaning in to kiss her husband. "Hi Miss Ali. Don't you look pretty today?"  
  
"Miss Ali ALWAYS looks pretty. No matter what," Kay grinned. Plopping down on the hospital bed beside her niece. "Mommy," Ali smiled. "AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW," Kay and Theresa chorused when Sheridan, Cristian, and Ali exchanged butterfly kisses. "MJ!" Ali giggled when MJ nosed himself in on the action. "Kiss. Kiss," he demanded. "My son for you," Kay sighed. "I cringe to think fifteen years into the future." "Miguel.get him. There's too many people on this bed already. The floor's going to cave in, and we're all going to plunge to the first floor." "Cool!" Jake grinned. Jumping on the bed with glee. "I can't wait." Sheridan laughed and threw herself back against the pillows. "Man," Chad warned Hank. "Sar.Em.one of those pretty little babes is fixin to blow. She don't like your costume," he laughed as the little baby's face scrunched up and turned all red. "Ear plugs!" Jake yelled. "Sara," Gwen cringed as Sara started screaming her head off.  
  
"Alright everybody. I think this is all a little too much excitement for our Ali," she said. Waving goodbye. "Out. Everybody but Mommy and Brother. Out," she shooed them. "Dad," Jake whined. Brown eyes wide as Hank's shoes made it out of the door a full minute before the rest of him. "You're embarrassing me." Hank's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Oh yeah. How about this?" he teased. Grabbing Jake and planting a huge, smacking kiss on his cheek." "Yuck!" Jake scowled. Wiping his face. "Cooties," he crossed his fingers. "Bozo cooties." "Hank," Gwen said in a rather impatient voice. "Who's got Emily?" "Here Man," Chad chuckled. "I think this belongs to you." "See?" Hank stuck his tongue out. "I didn't lose her."  
  
"Aww. She's so sweet. Do you mind if I hold her?" Theresa asked uncertainly. "I don't mind," Gwen laughed. "I have my hands full. And staring at Hank too long.I don't want her to develop a phobia to clowns," she said sarcastically. "Aww, Babe," Hank whined. "Dad! Take it off. Please." "Okay," Hank relented. "But Jake.you have to hold my hand all the way to the boys' room." "Poor guy," Kay laughed. "I should have told him no need. MJ can make short work of that suit right here and now. He LOVES ripping into things. Even other people's presents," she said. "Hey! Isn't that Martin? Oh my god! What's happening?" Nurses and doctors moved about frantically. "Luis.Chad. Get Sheridan," Theresa ordered as she ran the length of the hall. "Why? What's." Sheridan's blue eyes searched their faces. Finding dread and worry. Then she saw the activity outside of Luis's room. Theresa at Pilar's side as she cried. "No. No. NO! This can't be happening!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 38  
  
  
  
The candles flickered in the dimness of the hospital chapel. Their shadows dancing on the walls. The floor was hard. Cold beneath her as she knelt to pray. For her husband. His life. Her life. He WAS her life. Her golden head stayed bowed even with the sound of approaching footsteps. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Theresa kneel beside her. She felt the warmth of her hand in her own. The gentle pressure was a comfort to her, and she squeezed the younger woman's hand with a tiny, wavering smile as she stood on unsteady feet. "He HAS to be okay, Theresa. He has to. God didn't bring us back together only to tear us apart so soon. I know he didn't." Theresa's only answer was a watery smile. Sheridan sighed and leaned back against wooden pew. Her eyes closed. "Your brother taught me the true meaning of love," she whispered. Lost in her own memories.  
  
*****"It's me again. Tonight the most wonderful thing happened. Luis and I made love for the first time. I've never felt this way before. I didn't think I could love anybody this much. Love Luis more than I already did. I was wrong. So wrong. Luis is the sweetest, most loving man."  
  
"I want to spend forever with him. Be his wife. Mother of his children. I can see our children. Our children of the future in my heart. They're so beautiful. Luis is beautiful. I love him. I don't think I can say that enough. I'll never get tired of saying it. He has to know. How happy he's made me. How I feel. I've already said the words. But I wonder if he realizes, truly realizes, that now he's a part of me. I can't let him go. Ever again. I won't."*****  
  
She remembered scrawling those words as if it were yesterday. Luis had made an imprint on her heart that would never go away. He'd woken up. Panicked when she wasn't by his side, she knew. She could hear it in his voice. She knew the same feeling every night, every minute she spent without him.  
  
*****She'd looked up. Smiled at him and said, "I'm here, Luis." He'd held out his hand. Beckoning her. Took her hand in his as he pulled her back against the pillows. Back into bed with him. Her soft laughter filled the room. Her eyes shone in the darkness. He kissed her. Slowly, gently. Eased the buttons of her shirt--his shirt--open and bared her to him once more. He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. They made love again. Their happiness so great, their feelings for each other so clear in their eyes. He didn't have to tell her he loved her. She didn't have to tell him. They just knew.*****  
  
"Even when I didn't remember who I was. Who he was. I knew.deep in my heart.that I loved him, Theresa. It's a feeling so strong.it scares me sometimes," she said softly. Theresa squeezed her hand again. Giving her the confidence she needed to go on. She needed to talk. Talking about Luis seemed to chase away the fear in her heart. If only for a few short minutes. "He was so gentle. So understanding when I."  
  
*****"Luis. Say something," she pleaded. Running a nervous hand through her hair. Her short hair. "You cut your hair," he said. Staring at her in shock. She looked just like she had three years ago. Exactly the same. If he didn't know better, he would think the last three years were a dream.  
  
"You don't like it," she said. Casting her eyes downward. "I thought..." "Sheridan," he said. Coming to stand just in front of her. Tilting her chin up with a finger. "Sheridan. Look at me. I love it. Just a bit surprised. That's all." "Really?" she asked. Blue eyes alight with so much--he couldn't name what was in her eyes. "Really. You look beautiful." He wanted so much to believe the look in her beautiful eyes was love.  
  
"I thought," she began. "I thought it might help. You know. If I looked the way I did all those years ago. Maybe help me remember the way things were. I want so much to remember, Luis. Everything," she said earnestly. "Not just flashes here and there. I want to remember it all." "I know," he said. Taking her hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.  
  
"So," he laughed, "was this the surprise Gwen was talking about? Your hair?" "Part of it," she said. Pulling him into the kitchen. And proudly showing him the candlelit table. A table set for two. "Um, I wanted to do something nice for you. Pay you back for being so sweet and understanding. Don't worry," she giggled. "I didn't cook the food. Pilar sent it over. All your favorite dishes." She gasped in surprise when he pulled her into his arms. Hugging her tightly. "Thank you," he breathed.  
  
He pulled back. Conscious that he was practically crushing her in his embrace. "Sorry," he apologized. "And before you ask, I love your surprise," he quickly said. Earning a brilliant smile from her. He returned her smile and pulled her chair out for her. Then he seated himself. He poured them both a glass of wine and lifted his glass in celebration. "To second chances." The look in his dark eyes made her shiver as their glasses clinked together. "Second chances," she repeated. Softly. Taking a sip of her wine.  
  
They enjoyed their meal. Talking. Laughing. Going over the events of their respective days. But mostly they talked about Ali. And Luis thought back to a night so long ago. When Ali came into existence. A night so much like tonight. Sheridan blushed at his admission. Sometimes--she wasn't sure if it were dream or fantasy--she imagined being in his arms. Waking up together. She nearly spilled her wine when he said, "Penny for your thoughts." He hid his smile from her. He was falling in love with her all over again tonight.  
  
He rose from his seat and offered her his hand. "Dance with me," he said. Not an order. But a request. She slid her hand into his and stood up. Blue eyes locked with brown. He tucked her hand away and led her into the living room where he turned the radio on. Soft, romantic notes filtering through the air. A woman's voice weaving magic around the words. He pulled her body close. And they began swaying to the music. Moving closer and closer. Sheridan sighed. Relaxing in his arms completely. Luis responded by holder her tighter. Burying his nose in her hair as she melted into him.  
  
He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment they stopped moving. The exact moment he pulled away to look into her eyes. Drowning in their blueness. All he could remember was the way she sighed as he ran his knuckles across her cheek. The way she closed her eyes as he planted tiny kisses on her brow. Her eyelids. The way she slipped her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer. Trembling as his lips descended on hers. How sweet she tasted. Their kisses growing bolder. More intense. Until the flash of a car's lights shattered the moment. And she pulled away. Her eyes a mixture of surprise. Confusion. Desire. The moment was over as soon as it began. He ran his hand through his hair as he went to answer the door. When he turned around--Ali's sleeping body in his arms--she was gone.  
  
She leaned back against her closed door and shut her eyes. Tightly. Willing her heart to stop racing. Her breathing to slow down. What had happened? What had happened just moments ago with Luis? Her thoughts were muddled. Cloudy. So confused. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Searching for answers. Clues to her identity. Wishing so hard she could just remember. Remember things the way they were.  
  
She flipped the lamp on her nightstand on. Bathing the room in a soft glow. Reached for the photo and held it up. Studying their faces. It was a picture of her, Luis, and Ali. A family. Taken just a week before by Pilar. She ran her finger across Luis's handsome face and whispered, "Why? Why is it so hard?" She clasped the photo against her heart as she imagined the hurt she was sure was in his dark eyes the minute he discovered she was gone. She didn't want to hurt him.  
  
But she couldn't help it. Every time she pulled away, every time she had to question him about something that held special meaning for them--as a family, as husband and wife--it hurt him. He tried to hide it from her, but she could see it in his eyes. Tears seeped from underneath her lashes. Tears of frustration. Would they ever have the love that she saw so clearly in all those pictures again?  
  
She jerked at his soft knock. Clutching the picture closer. "Sheridan?" he called. Quietly. He didn't want to wake Ali. "Sheridan? Are you okay? Can I come in?" She tried to swallow around the lump in her throat. Tried to wipe away her tears before she answered. "Okay. I guess not," she heard him say to himself in a sad voice. "Goodnight." "Luis. Wait," she called. Pulling the door open. "Don't go." He stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly.  
  
"You're not okay," he said in concern. Standing in front of her and tracing the path of one of her tears. His concern and tenderness only caused her to cry harder. "Shhh," he soothed. Taking her into his arms. Running his hands up and down her back in an effort to calm her. "It's okay. Go ahead and cry."  
  
She buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. Grateful he was there to hold her. Feeling selfish for being grateful. "Why do you put up with me?" she asked. Stepping out of his warm, comforting embrace. He just smiled at her. Took one of her hands in his own. Threading his fingers through hers. "Easy," he said as he brushed her blond hair back off her face. "Because I love you," he answered steadily.  
  
She gasped in surprise. The man standing in front of her was too wonderful. Almost unreal. "Even if I never recover my memory?" "Even if," he answered back seriously. "Luis," she whispered. "I'm sorry I ran." "It's okay. I'm sorry I let things get carried away so fast." "It wasn't just your fault. I let you kiss me. I  
  
wanted you to kiss me," she admitted with a shy smile.  
  
"Oh, you did, did you?" he teased. Enjoying the blush that crept into her cheeks. "So...what do you say? Was that the best kiss in memory or what?" "Luis," she laughed. Blue eyes twinkling as she playfully punched him in the arm. "That was the only kiss in memory." "Well, we can fix that," he said pulling her close. "And how might we do that?" she said breathlessly. Gazing into his brown eyes. "Like this," he said. Planting a sweet, lingering kiss on her lips. "Luis," she called to him as he walked to his room just down the hall. "That was the best kiss in memory." He laughed. "Goodnight, Sheridan. I love you." "Goodnight, Luis." I love you, too, she thought with a smile. *****  
  
"Then I got my memories back. All of them. And Martin returned to our lives." Theresa wiped at the tears collecting in the corners of her eyes as Sheridan talked about that day. "He was so scared he had lost you again," she said quietly. "But he got you back. And Papa, too."  
  
*****Papa? Papa, is that really you?" Luis asked. Slowly. His words tinged with shock as he moved closer and closer to the man he hadn't seen in years. Many years. Too many years. Sheridan felt tears come to her eyes as she saw the tears in her husband's brown eyes. Tears in Martin's eyes. The man who had protected her. Saved her. Brought her back to her family.  
  
Martin's voice shook with emotion as he answered his son. "Yes. Yes, Son, it's me." "Oh my god," Luis whispered as he looked at his father. Realized it wasn't all a dream. "You're really here. I'm not just imagining this," he said as he hugged his father. Hard. Closing his eyes and remembering the last time they had hugged this way. He was just a boy. Mama was so young. "Mama," Luis gasped. His dark brown eyes going wide. Pulling away to meet his father's eyes.  
  
"Yes, Luis. I talked with your mother," Martin said with a grin. Twinkling eyes. "She was, she was surprised." "She was sobbing," Luis corrected. Backing away. Slight anger making his voice rise. "She's never given up hope," he said. Dark eyes glittering as he bore into his father. Trying to see into his soul. Get answers to all the questions. Find out why. "She lit a candle for you all these years. Convinced you were still alive. Her faith unshakeable. Why Papa? And where have you been all these years?"  
  
Martin's eyes shifted to her. As if asking permission. She felt her throat tighten with tears as she answered for him. "My father, Luis. It was my father's doing," she said in a trembling voice. Pain ripping through her heart as she realized anew just how much hurt, how much pain her father had caused during his lifetime. She squeezed the hand Martin offered. Leaned into Ali's sweet embrace. Luis was silent. Unwilling to upset her any further.  
  
"Later, Luis," Martin said. Promise in his voice. "I'll fill you--and your mother when she gets here, in on all the details later." "Mama's coming?" Luis asked. In disbelief. "Uncle Miguel's bringing her, Daddy. They're bringing the b..." Sheridan stopped her with a hand over her mouth. A grin stole over Luis's face. No doubt picturing the look on his mother's face when she came face to face with his father once again. And the look on his father's face when he met his grandson. His namesake. M.J. Sheridan's blue eyes sparkled with love and happiness at the joy written on Luis's face.  
  
She was still smiling when she found herself alone with her husband minutes later. Ali and Martin getting reacquainted. As granddaughter and grandfather. "Sheridan," Luis breathed pulling her body close. "I have my Papa back. He saved you. Twice," he said. Releasing her. Barely catching the brief flash of discomfort, pain, that shone in her beautiful eyes. "Did I hurt you? I did, didn't I?" he asked. Concern in his dark eyes as he looked at her. Really looked at her for the first time since entering the hospital room. "I nearly lost you. Again," he choked. Fingering the bandage on her forehead.  
  
She reached up and covered his hand with her own as it cradled her cheek. Leaned into his touch. "I'm still here, Luis. I'm never leaving you. Never again. My heart will always be with you," she whispered. Laughing lightly as he wiped the tears that escaped from her blue eyes away. "I love you," she said. Smiling brilliantly at him. At the tender smile that lit his own face. "I loved you then. I love you now. And I will always love you. No matter what. You're not going to get rid of me that easy, Buster. When I promised myself to you with our wedding vows, I meant forever."  
  
"Our...you?," he began. Understanding dawning on his beloved features. "Oh Sheridan," he said. Cupping her face in his hands. "Welcome back. I've been waiting so long. Here I was, on the way to the hospital, cursing this day. Hating myself for letting you and Ali out of my sight. For even a minute. So scared I had lost you both. Forever this time. But I didn't lose you. Either of you. You're both okay," he said. Searching her eyes for verification. "Just a mild concussion and a few fractured ribs," she qualified. "Ouch," he said. Tracing her features with the tips of his fingers. Delighting in her soft sighs.  
  
"You're both okay. Thanks to my father. My papa. Sheridan, Papa's back," he said in excitement. "Yes, he is," she said. Laughing softly. "This is the happiest day of my life," he said. Bringing his lips to hers. Kissing her tenderly. Sweetly. "Mine, too," she whispered. Leaning her forehead against his. Holding him close. Kissing him again, and snuggling close as he pulled her into his arms and lay back against the pillows. Wrapping his arms securely around her. Smiling into her shoulder when they heard a wonderful sound just moments later. A smile that was there to stay as they listened. As husband and wife reunited.*****  
  
"We were a family again," Sheridan sighed happily.  
  
*****"Goodnight Daddy," Ali yawned. Nestled in her mother's arms. Stroking the kitten snuggled against her chest contentedly. "Night, AliCat," he whispered. With a kiss to her forehead. Ruffling her long blond hair and ignoring the purring white bundle she held close like a treasure.  
  
Until Ali said, "Kiss the kitty goodnight, too, Daddy." Luis's mouth hung open at her request. His brown eyes traveled from Ali and the kitten to his wife's blue eyes. Shining with amusement in the dimly lit room. Her eyes were twinkling. Laughing. But she kept a straight face when she said, "Go ahead, Luis. She's part of the family now." She was good, he thought with an inward groan. Too good. He would have already cracked.  
  
"How 'bout I just pet her instead?" "Nope," Ali said in all seriousness with a shake of her head. "She wants a kiss." He looked to Sheridan for help. Any escape. But he found none. She was having difficulty smothering her laughter. Ali's blue eyes watched him expectantly. Waiting. He didn't stand a chance. Ali giggled in satisfaction when he granted her request, and Sheridan's laughter rang out behind her as she carried Ali to her bedroom to tuck her in.  
  
He was waiting for her when she returned. Several minutes later. Catching her by surprise when he grabbed her. Tumbling onto the bed and tickling her. Mercilessly. "Luis," she gasped between giggles. Giggles eerily like Ali's. "Luis. Stop. Please," she pleaded.  
  
He ignored her. Instead pinning her arms above her head easily with one large brown hand and attacking her sides and stomach with the other. "No," he laughed as she squirmed beneath his hold. "It's your punishment. For bringing that...that cat home with you." "I knew it! The truth's revealed. Why didn't you just say so?"  
  
He looked at her like she was crazy. Causing her to laugh even harder. "What? And break Ali's heart?" "Luis," she said with a smile. "Admit it. You're putty in Ali's hands." He grinned at her. Loosening his grip on her hands unconsciously. "Yeah, well. It's the eyes that get me. Those blue eyes do me in every time," he said. Gazing into hers.  
  
"Thanks for the inside info," she said. From her new vantage point astride him. He laughed at her. Embarrassed to be had. "You tricked me." "Yeah. And it was so easy," she smirked. He ran his hands up and down her legs smiling wider when she shut her eyes. Completely forgetting what she was about to say. "Tell me something," he said.  
  
"Hmm?" she sighed. Enjoying the feeling of his hands on her. Cloudy blue eyes opening and staring at him when his movements stilled. "What?" He flashed a bright grin her way. Then he said, "What are you doing stealing Ali's pjs again?" "Argh! Luis!" she huffed. "These are mine. Thank you very much." Playfully smacking him before he captured her hand in his. Turned it over. And placed kisses on her wrist and palm.  
  
He tugged at her arm. Pulling her closer. So close he could feel her soft breath on his face. "Did I say I didn't like them?" Slipping his hand underneath the back of the tank she wore. Leaning in to kiss her softly. "In fact," he whispered, punctuating each word with a kiss, "I love them." "Oh god," she moaned when he moved his hand up her rib cage to cup her breast.  
  
"You're driving me crazy." "Good. Nice to see I haven't lost my touch." Kissing her again. Deeply. Loving the feel of her against him after so long. They broke apart. Breathless. She looked at him with hooded eyes as her hands went to the bottom of the tank she wore. Just about to pull it over her head when a voice stilled her movements.  
  
"Mommy!" He groaned in frustration when he heard her next words. "The kitty had an accident." Sheridan laughed and moved off of him. "I'm coming, Baby." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back for another kiss. Grumbling as they parted. "Damn cat." She just laughed at him as she opened the door. And left. He sank back against the pillows and sighed. He knew he didn't like cats for a reason.  
  
"Oh no. What are you doing with that thing in here?" he said when she came back in a few minutes. The tiny animal in her arms. "I'm putting her in our bathroom. With her litter box. That way Ali won't be able to sneak her back into bed with her." He laughed as he said, "She would, wouldn't she? Okay. Just don't leave the door open. I don't want to wake up with that ball of fur in bed with us." "Luis. It's just a kitten. A harmless kitten."  
  
"Just a kitten," he muttered later. As it meowed. Continuously from behind the bathroom door. Sheridan laughed against his lips. "I'm sorry. I can't. You know. With the..." She fell against his chest. Helpless to stop her laughter. Shaking against him when she heard their daughter's voice at the door.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy? Can I sleep with you?" What the hell, he thought. "Come on in, AliCat. What?" he asked when she paused in the doorway. A funny look on her face. She looked to Sheridan. Sheridan turned her blue gaze on him. "Okay. Go get her." "Thank you, Daddy!" Ali said excitedly before running to the bathroom and freeing the kitten from its prison. She scrambled into bed between them. The kitten purring in pleasure as it lay against her chest.  
  
Ali and her brand-new partner in crime were fast asleep within minutes. He lay on his side. Watching his wife watch their daughter sleep. She kissed Ali's forehead sweetly and brushed her hair back off her face before meeting his eyes. He reached out and linked his fingers with hers. Giving her hand a squeeze. Before letting go. Closing his eyes. And drifting off. *****  
  
Theresa's light laughter filled the chapel. "He puts on a good show, but Sheridan.I think there's more love in that love-hate relationship between him and Miss Priss than hate. Sheridan's blue eyes sparkled. "Me, too." "Sheridan," Theresa questioned gently. "I've always wondered." "Hmm?" "The whole story behind Nick Taylor and that day.Luis didn't look happy at all." "Your brother was jealous," Sheridan sighed. Crossing her arms across her chest. "Anyone with two eyes could have seen that," Theresa smiled. "Our first fight after my memory returned was over Nick."  
  
*****He watched her blue eyes fill with confusion. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it just as quickly. The words wouldn't come. He knew how she felt. Because at that moment, words couldn't describe the feelings rushing through him. And he knew she could tell something was bothering him. He clenched his jaw when she shifted her gaze from him to the man behind him. Nick Taylor. She cast one more questioning look his way before she walked past him. To greet their guest. "Nick! It's great to see you. I thought you said you couldn't come," she said. Leaning up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. He looked away. Locking eyes with Eve. "Nick?" she said. Extending her hand in greeting. "I'm Eve Russell. A friend of Sheridan and Luis. Nice to meet you."  
  
Nick took her hand. Shook it politely. "Nick Taylor. Nice to meet you as well." "So," Eve began. Hoping to dispel some of the tension. "What field are you in? Sheridan told me you were a doctor," she asked. Walking down the hall. Toward the kitchen. Leaving Sheridan and Luis in their wake. Luis started to follow them. But Sheridan stopped him with a hand on his arm.  
  
"Luis? What's got in to you? You're upset. I can tell." "What gives you that idea?" he asked. Staring into her eyes. She really didn't get it. He'd thought they'd seen the last of Dr. Taylor. He would be forever indebted to him for saving her life. But a blind man could see the man was in love with her. Why couldn't she? "Luis, answer me. You were fine earlier. What happened?" "You really can't see it, can you?" he asked incredulously. "Forget I asked, Mr. Jekyll and Hyde," she said in a hurt voice. "By the way," she threw back over her shoulder as she walked away, her arms folded protectively over her chest. "You really need to watch what you say in front of our daughter from now on. She may be too little to understand the words, but that doesn't mean she won't repeat them."  
  
He watched her later. With Ali. And Nick. They were so easy around each other. Comfortable. Laughing and having a good time with all the other guests. Nick was a hit. Theresa got along with him so well, he thought Ethan was going to turn green. No one could tell him any different after that little display. Ethan still felt something for his sister. His feelings were just as plain as the ones that shone in Nick's gray eyes.  
  
"Hey, Buddy," Hank said. Giving him a brotherly slap on the back. "How you doing?" He turned to Hank silently. And just stared into his friend's eyes. "Ouch, Man. That bad? Listen. You have nothing to worry about. So the good doctor has feelings for your wife." "Feelings Hank? He's in love with her. And she's completely blind to the fact. Look at him. It's obvious. Everyone here can tell. Even Eve knew."  
  
"So what," Hank said. "It doesn't matter. Because if there's one thing I know, Luis, it's that Sheridan loves you. No one else. The reason she's so blind to his feelings is because she doesn't think about him that way. You're the only man for her, Buddy. Stop worrying." What Hank said made sense. But he couldn't squash down the uneasiness he felt.  
  
"Hey, Luis," Gwen said in passing. "Hank," she said. With a pointed glare. "You take this one." Dragging Jake by the hand. "Jake, what did you do this time?" Hank said. Jake looked down at the ground. Shuffling his feet. "Well...Dad, it's kind of a long story." "I got all the time in the world, Jake. Spit it out." A genuine chuckle escaped Luis's lips as he watched his friend interact with his son. God must have a really good sense of humor, he thought. Hank was dealing with his five-year-old self.  
  
He wandered across the yard. Coming to a stop just feet away from his family. His eyes connecting with Sheridan's. As she held MJ in her arms. All his anger, all his jealously faded to the back of his mind as he watched her with his nephew. She looked at him. And he could tell what she was thinking. Remembering Ali at that age. There was such longing in her blue eyes. Such love. But then her face changed. He couldn't help the small smile that came over his lips. She was trying so hard to stay mad at him. It was a fight she continued to fight the remainder of the day. She just wouldn't let him in. There were a few times she nearly cracked, but she managed to keep her guard up. It was going to be a long night, he thought as he watched her say goodbye to Nick. With a hug. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to meet the eyes of his father. "She owes him her life, Luis. She can't just forget that."  
  
He digested what his father said before speaking. "Thanks Papa," he said. As he hugged his father in parting. "I think I needed to hear that. Especially from someone like you." "Mijo," his mother spoke up. "We're going to take Ali home with us. You and Sheridan have a lot to talk about. A lot to sort out." "Thanks," he said as he kissed her cheek. Tenderly brushed the hair back from his sleeping daughter's forehead and kissed her, too. "I know you'll take good care of our AliCat. See you in the morning," he waved.  
  
"You can't ignore me the whole night," he said. As she brushed past him. Her mouth set in a grim line. "Try me," she muttered under her breath. Slamming the door in his face. He groaned and leaned his weight against it. Hitting his head against it in frustration. Before turning the knob and walking in. "Sheridan! Sheridan, I'm sorry." "Too little too late, Luis," she said. "You acted like a complete jerk tonight. And," she said. Throwing the pillow in her hands at him. Taking great satisfaction in the fact that it landed square in his face. "You're sleeping on the couch." "Sheridan! Sheridan, listen to me. I said I'm sorry. What more do you want?"  
  
"For you to really mean it, Luis. Your behavior was uncalled for. Nick is my friend. I invited him. You could at least be nice to the man. He saved my life. He's." "He's in love with you!" he yelled. She didn't have an answer to that. And it dawned on him that maybe she wasn't as blind as he first thought. Maybe she already knew. "But I'm in love with you. Luis. Don't you see that's all that matters? Don't you have faith in me? In my love? Enough faith that you wouldn't feel threatened by Nick? I love you. I never looked twice at him," she said. In a shaky voice. There were tears in her eyes. And he felt like the world's biggest heel.  
  
He moved forward. To touch her. But she stopped him by holding her hands up in front of her. "No, Luis. Stop right there. You're not going to get off that easy. You were jealous of a man that is nothing more than my friend. A man who came to say goodbye. Forever. He's leaving Luis. Moving. He hasn't decided yet. But there's nothing tying him down anymore. His flight leaves in the morning."  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. Aching to take her into his arms and kiss away the tears that coursed down her cheeks. "I overreacted. I was the world's biggest jerk. Please say you forgive me," he said. Moving closer. Ever closer. "I love you. So much. And just the thought of losing you again.just the thought of losing you whether it be to another man or some other force I can't fight, it scares me. More than you can ever know."  
  
"But I do know, Luis. I'm scared, too. Scared that this is all a dream. Too good to be true. And I'm going to wake up in that hospital bed again and have no memory of you and Ali. That I'll wake up and never remember you. I love you both," she sobbed. Resisting his comfort for only a moment before giving in and crumpling in his arms. He held her as she cried. Gut wrenching sobs he realized had been a long time coming. She'd been through so much. They'd been through so much. But they'd ignored the feelings of sadness because of the overwhelming happiness of being back where they belonged. Together. "Shh," he soothed. "It's okay. I'm right here. You're not going to wake up and find out this is all a dream. I promise." "I believe you," she whispered. Leaning her forehead against his and closing her eyes. They stayed that way for several minutes before she asked a simple question. "You really were jealous?"  
  
He nodded his head. Too embarrassed to admit it aloud. "Luis, you have nothing to be jealous about. Even when I couldn't remember you, I knew my heart belonged to you. Does that make sense?" she asked. Taking his hand in hers. "You were always in here," she said. Placing his hand over her heart. "Always," she breathed. Kissing him softly. Threading her fingers through his. And tugging him behind her as she led him down the hall. To their bedroom.  
  
She reached to turn the bedside lamp on. But he stopped her with his hand on hers. "Don't," he whispered. Taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. "All we need is the moonlight," he said. Tracing her lips with his finger. Leaning in. Capturing her lips with his.  
  
His hands tangled in her hair. Pulling her closer. And closer to him. She sighed softly against his lips, and he took that opportunity to deepen his kiss. One hand slipping down to the small of her back. Then under the shirt she wore. Meeting her silky skin. Blazing fire in its wake.  
  
"Luis," she gasped. Breaking away. Blue eyes smoldering with desire. Matching his dark ones. The look in his dark eyes made her pulse quicken. Her hands went to the bottom of her shirt. Helping him take it off of her. Then he crushed her to him again. Kissing her wildly. Passionately. Finally gentling his kiss when the need for air became overwhelming.  
  
He linked his hands with hers. Squeezing them tightly before letting them go. His hand easing up her arm in a touch so light she almost didn't know it was there. But it made her dizzy all the same. "You're beautiful," he whispered. Smiling at the slight blush he knew was creeping into her cheeks. Even in the moonlight.  
  
"I've missed you. So much," she whispered. Leaning into his touch. The hand that cupped her cheek. "Kiss me, Luis," she breathed. She didn't have to ask twice. Lips met lips. And hands were everywhere at once. His shirt fell to the floor beside her own. Their jeans soon adding to the pile.  
  
He breathed in sharply at her touch. The tickle of her nails on his back. Her blue eyes sparkled. Glittered in the soft light that bathed them. He stared into them as he lowered them both on the bed. Covering her body with his just a moment later. In her eyes he saw his past. And his future.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much I love you? Any idea?" he asked her. His dark eyes searching her blue ones. "If it's half as much as I love you, then yeah, I do," she whispered. Tears welling in her eyes. Making his heart ache. Swell with love for her at the same time. "Show me, Luis. Make love to me."  
  
And he did. Kissing her tears away. Shedding the last barriers between them and making her his all over again. No words were spoken. Because they weren't needed. . Every look, every touch, every kiss spoke of their love for one another.  
  
They lay together later. Limbs entwined. The sound of his heart beating a comfort to her. Proof that what they just shared was real. Not a dream. A smile played at her lips. It was better than any dream had a right to be. And she told him so. Earning one of those breathtaking smiles of his that made her knees go weak.  
  
He kissed her until she was breathless. Again. "Really?" he asked. Amusement evident in his voice. Amusement mixed with a little bit of pride. She laughed softly. As he flipped them over. Kissing down her neck. His hands trailing down her body. Making her come alive again. "Really," she gasped. His touch searing her. The last word uttered before he claimed her lips again. And the fire consumed them.*****  
  
"Of course we made up," Sheridan laughed. Blushing a becoming pink. "I can never stay mad at Luis for long. Never. I don't know what I would do without him," she whispered tremulously. Remembering that awful day. The day they visited her father. And his hateful words. "He's my anchor."  
  
*****You're an embarrassment, Sheridan. An embarrassment to the Crane name. The only thing I regret is not killing Martin in the first place," he said. So much cruelty in his voice. His eyes. "That way you would have drowned in the accident. And I would finally be rid of you."  
  
She'd never imagined one person could be so hateful. So heartless. She should have been used to it. Immune. Hardened her heart. But she couldn't. God help me, she thought as she stared out the window at the landscape passing by. Remembering his stinging words earlier.  
  
He was her father. And as hard as she tried, she had not been able to abandon her hope that somehow, in some small way, he cared for her. Even just a little bit. Until today. When he'd told her she was better off dead. To her face. She felt her throat tighten with tears again, and she blindly reached out for Luis's hand.  
  
Luis squeezed her hand in his. Cursing her father under his breath. A repeat of what he'd said earlier. She'd had to hold him back herself. Keep him from attacking Alistair as he cackled evilly from his hospital bed. Boasting that the secrets would die with him. The secrets surrounding Julian's son. Finally admitting he cared nothing for her. Knowing how much it'd wound her.  
  
"Neither you nor Julian were ever worth a damn," she kept hearing him say. Taunting her. A sob escaped her throat then. And Luis pulled her to his side. His jaw set in a firm line. "If he wasn't already on his death bed, I'd kill the bastard," he ground out. Kissing her fevered forehead as he steered the car into his parents' drive.  
  
"Sheridan. Baby. I'll be right back. I'm going to go inside and get Ali, okay?" She nodded her head and slipped from his arms. Desperately trying to wipe the evidence of her tears away before her daughter saw her. The car door opened a few minutes later, and she heard Luis talking to Ali quietly. Buckling her in.  
  
Luis started the car, and they drove in silence. Clutching one another's hand like a lifeline. Ali said not a word from the backseat. She met her blue eyes once in the rear view mirror and saw fear and confusion in them. Fear and confusion and concern. "Luis?" she asked. As they passed the exit that would lead them home. "Luis? Where are we going?"  
  
He said nothing. Only brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. She looked to him in surprise when they finally reached their destination. He got out of the car and hurried over to her side. Taking her hand and helping her out of the car. Then lifting Ali up into his arms. They were at the beach. And the sun was slowly fading in the distance.  
  
Ali's somber mood from moments before vanished as she took in their surroundings. She loved the ocean. Just as her parents did. For the first time since they'd left her father's hospital room, Sheridan smiled. She loved the man beside her so much. And their beautiful little daughter. "Daddy, it's so pretty," Ali said in awe. Pointing at the horizon. At the sunset. "Not as pretty as my two girls," he said. Pulling her more firmly against him. Looking at them both with such adoration it warmed Sheridan's heart.  
  
Luis set Ali on her feet. And she ran to the waves. Joyfully running back and forth along the shoreline. Squealing as they surged toward her. Spraying her with their mist. "Ali! Be careful, sweetie," she called. Sinking back into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her from behind as they watched their daughter play.  
  
She leaned even further back into his embrace and sighed in contentment when he placed a gentle kiss on her neck. Whispered "I love you" in her ear. She looped her arm back behind her. Caressing his face. "I love you, too," she breathed. "Thank you for bringing me here. With Ali. How did you know exactly what I needed?"  
  
"I know you. You're worth a million of your father, Sheridan. Don't ever forget that. A lot of people love you. Our friends. Our family. Me. And Ali," he said. Laughing as the tiny person whose name just escaped his lips came running towards them. Her long blond hair damp. Tangled from the wind.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy! Look what I found," she said excitedly. Proudly showing off the shells in her little hand. Her blue eyes sparkled and her hair shone like gold in the waning sun. "Looks like you found treasure, AliCat," he said. Grinning at her enthusiasm. She grinned at him in return. Her smile impossibly big. And infectious. She laid the shells down, and crawled into her mother's arms. Snuggling close to her. Close to her warmth. He wrapped his arms about both of them. Watching until the sun was no more.*****  
  
Chapter 38 Part 2  
  
"Sheridan.you don't give yourself enough credit," Theresa patted her hand. "You're one of the strongest people I've ever met. God forbid.if Luis.." "NO! Theresa.don't say it. Don't even think it. Luis is going to make it. I know it. I feel it in here," Sheridan said adamantly. Hand over her heart. "You're right," Theresa smiled. "My big brother won't let anything separate him from you and Ali and Cris. He's a fighter. Besides.whatever happened to that really big family you guys wanted to have? All Ali's brothers and sisters? I think it's about time you gave Mama and Papa another grandbaby. And make it a girl this time," she teased with a wink. "Jake's not even Mama's flesh and blood, but he's." "A part of the family," Sheridan laughed. Taking Theresa's hand and climbing to her feet. "He's making Mama old before her time. And MJ's following in his footsteps. Are you coming?" Theresa asked when Sheridan didn't fall into step behind her. "Just give me a minute. Okay?" Theresa squeezed her hand. Then let it go. Disappearing out the chapel's doors. Sheridan closed her eyes and bowed her head. One more silent prayer couldn't hurt.  
  
"Mija," Pilar embraced her. "He's out of surgery. The nurse said Eve would be out with Dr. West soon to tell us more about his condition." "That's good news, right? He made it through surgery," she said hopefully. "He made it through," Martin said reassuringly. "Sounds like good news to me." "Sheridan," Gwen whispered. Resting her chin on Sheridan's shoulder. "He's going to make it." "I'll bet money on it," Hank grinned. And Sheridan burst into laughter at the absurdity of his costume. "Hey! Don't make fun," he pouted. But there was a twinkle in his eye. "I was a big hit with all the kids, wasn't I Jake?" Jake rolled his eyes. "Sheridan.I was SO embarrassed," he grumbled. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his shorts. "Gwen? Where are the girls?" "You'll never believe this," Hank smirked. "Her mother came by and took them." "And Sara was squalling her head off," Gwen snorted. "Mom!" Jake hung his head. Snorting was so not cool. "Can I go see Ali?" he asked. Shuffling his feet. "Sure," Sheridan smiled. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Chad and Theresa are with her right now," Pilar told him.  
  
"Look who's here, Cristian," Kay soothed. "It's Mommy." Sheridan's heart went out when she saw the crystal tears slipping down her baby's cheeks. "He missed you," Kay said. Smiling when Cristian lay his head on his mother's shoulder and immediately calmed down. "Told you, Kay," she heard Miguel say. "He just wanted his mother. MJ was NOT terrorizing him." "Okay," Kay shook her head. "If you say so." "DOW! DOW!" MJ demanded loudly. "What's he saying?" Gwen whispered. "I think he wants down," Sheridan answered her. Easing herself into one of the stiff, ugly chairs in the waiting area. "Here. Let me have him," Hank offered. "NO! NO! NO!" MJ screamed hysterically. "Now you've done it, Bennett!" Gwen chastised him. "Look at him. He's scarred for life." "I should have warned you, Hank," Pilar said with a slight smile on her lips. "He's terrified of clowns." "Really.well then.why didn't he.earlier?" Pilar shrugged her shoulders. Martin shook with laughter.  
  
MJ's cries still echoed down the hall when Eve appeared. A somber expression on her face. "Eve? No! Luis! He didn't." "Sheridan.Sheridan," she said calmly. "Luis made it through surgery. He's in recovery right now." "Thank God," Pilar clutched her rosary. Sheridan took a deep breath. Her heart was racing. Her palms were sweaty. "There's something wrong, isn't there? Tell me. I can tell by the look on your face there's something wrong." Eve gave her a sympathetic smile. "I think it's better if Dr. West explained the pr.situation to you." Gwen's brown eyes connected with Hank's. Martin gripped Sheridan's elbow firmly. "Where are Theresa and Miguel?" Eve asked. "They'll want to be here." "Miguel and Kay had to take MJ outside. Theresa and Chad are with Ali and Jake in Ali's room," Hank spoke. "I'll go get Theresa," he volunteered. "Mama?" Miguel asked. "What's going on? Luis." MJ slurped on a purple sucker. Wiggling to get down from Kay's arms.  
  
"Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald?" a distinguished man with light blue eyes to match his blue scrubs interrupted. "Yes," Sheridan said anxiously. "I'm Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald. Luis's wife." Malcolm West smiled at her. "Your husband made it through surgery just fine." Sheridan exhaled a sigh of relief. Hearing the news from Eve was one thing. Hearing it twice made her heart beat a little easier. "Thank you," she said tearfully. Nuzzling Cristian's fuzzy dark head. "No thanks needed," Dr. West continued. Running a gentle hand over Cristian's curls. His grandson was the same age. "Your husband has a lot going for him. He's young. Strong. Has a lot of family and friends from what I can see. That's good. Real good. He'll need all of you in the days, weeks-- months even-ahead." "Dr. West? What are you saying?" "Eve?" Pilar questioned. Martin gripped Sheridan's elbow tighter. Good thing, Sheridan thought absently. Suddenly she felt.lightheaded. Weak. Their voices sounded so far away. Distant. She vaguely recognized that Theresa and Chad had joined them. "Sheridan?" "Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald? Did you hear what I said?" Sheridan's blue eyes stared straight ahead in astonishment. "Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald?" The sounds, the words.she felt like she was at the end of long tunnel. A vacuum. Tears, apologies. It was Jake's question that brought her crashing back down to earth. To a horrific reality she wasn't sure if she could deal with. Yet. "Dad? What does paralyzed mean?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 39  
  
Sheridan glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Luis?" "Hmm?" he answered. His voice a low rumble from his chest. "We're almost home." "Yay!" Ali squealed. Giggling when Cristian clapped his hands. A sunny smile on his face. "I'm so glad you came home with us, Daddy," Ali sighed happily. "Me, too," Sheridan gave his hand a squeeze. "The house has been so lonely without you." I've been so lonely without you, she thought. But didn't say. "Miss Priss's been crying something awful," Ali piped up. "I think she missed you, too." The thought of that annoying pain in the ass ball of white fur missing him.Luis just had to smile. "Really, AliCat?" "Really, Daddy," she said seriously.  
  
"We're here," Sheridan announced. The tension was rolling off Luis in waves. "Oh Mommy! Jake's here!" Ali said excitedly. Scrambling out of the back seat and meeting Jake halfway. "Hey Ali! Want to play with my new water gun?" Ali shrieked when Jake doused her with a stream of cold water. "Jacob Bennett! Give me that," Gwen ordered. "Here, Ali," she grinned. Holding her son captive. "MOM!" Ali giggled wildly as the icy water jetted from the water gun. Virtually drowning Jake.  
  
"Mija," Pilar greeted with a smile. "Let me get Cristian for you." "Thank you, Pilar," Sheridan said sincerely. Kissing her son's forehead as she handed him over to his grandmother. "Mijo," Pilar patted Luis's arm. "It's good to have you home." "HELP! Runaway monster on the loose," Kay cried. MJ cackled deviously as he stumbled past. His mother in hot pursuit. "Go MJ!" Jake cheered. "What do you think, Luis? I keep telling Grace it's not the devil in him. It's the Bennett," Hank grinned. Luis laughed. "That is the best birth control on the planet," Hank cracked as Kay stalked by. MJ was screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Sheridan.is there anything I can do to help?" Theresa offered. "Yeah.Auntie," Chad grinned. "Anything you need.just ask." Sheridan hugged them both. "I'm so happy you both decided to stay in Harmony a while. Just knowing you're here helps." "Let me get that for you," Chad reached into the back seat and pulled out Luis's newest mode of transportation. "Nice wheels you got here, Luis." "Cool! Uncle Luis.," Jake's brown eyes twinkled mischievously. "Can you pop wheelies in that thing?" Luis shook his head with a smile. "Hmm.can't say I've tried to yet. But you'll be the first to know," he said. Refusing Sheridan and Hank's helping hands as he lowered himself into the shiny new wheelchair.  
  
"Gwen.Dear.I think this little one needs.changed. Or something," Ivy said. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she held Sara out at arms' length. "I don't believe it," Hank teased. "Four kids and you still don't know how to change a diaper." Ivy rolled her eyes. "That's what nannies are for." Ethan wrapped his arms around Sheridan. "Aunt Sheridan.everything's ready. Like you asked," he whispered in her ear. "Here, Ivy. Give me Sara and you take Emily. I'll change her," Grace smiled. Ivy sighed in relief and took Emily from Grace's arms. "Oh good! This is the happy one." Hank slowed his step to walk beside Luis. "Becs wants to tattoo 'Grumpy' on Sara's ankle so she can tell them apart."  
  
"Where's Papa?" Luis asked. Groaning with the effort it took to wheel up the gentle slope leading to the front door. "Need help, Buddy?" Luis scowled at him in irritation. "Let's get a few things straight here, Hank. I am NOT an invalid. This is just a temporary thing until I regain all the feeling in my legs." "Hank wasn't trying to make you feel helpless," Sheridan soothed. "He was just trying to be helpful," she said softly. Nuzzling his cheek. Luis hung his head. "Look.I'm sorry." Hank held his hands up. "No apology necessary. I completely understand. It won't happen again."  
  
"Luis," Sam said. "The guys at the station said to say 'Hello'. You know your old job's waiting for you. Just as soon as you get back on your feet. I mean.as soon as you get well...," Sam said awkwardly. "That's okay, Sam," Luis said soberly. "I know what you mean." "Good," Sam smiled somewhat more at ease. "In the meantime.if you're open to doing desk duty.it's all yours." "Thanks, Sam," Luis said. "I appreciate it." "You're welcome," Sam gripped his shoulder. "Um.it looks like Grace needs a little help." Luis looked over to where Grace sat on the sofa. Sara bawling her brown eyes out in one arm. And MJ shoving Sara away in the other. "MY NANA! MY NANA !" "Hell's nothing compared to this," Kay deadpanned. "Here, Miguel," she growled. Thrusting their wiggling son in his arms. "Your son." "Yours, too," Miguel said embarrassedly as MJ tugged at his hair in a rage.  
  
Luis drank the chaos in. He was home. So many things were familiar. MJ being a little devil. Old news. Kay liked to jest she'd given birth to Rosemary's baby. His little brother did NOT wear the pants in that family. Neither did Kay, actually. MJ ruled the roost. Jake chasing Ali. He had a feeling Jake would ALWAYS chase Ali. Right to the altar. He didn't put too much stock in FATE. But Jake and Ali.well, they just went together. Like peanut butter and jelly, he thought with a smile. Gwen and Hank. Always exchanging barbs. But everybody knew they loved each other. To distraction. Mama being the peacemaker. Ethan watching his little sister with a wistful smile.  
  
But so many things had changed. Chad put the smile on his sister's face now. Chad and Theresa. No one could have seen it coming. Or maybe.maybe it wasn't so strange after all. They were good together, he thought. Watching as his little sis pecked Chad affectionately on the lips over Cristian's fuzzy brown head. Papa saw him looking and winked. Hank was making a complete fool of himself. Talking baby gibberish to Emily. And Emily was eating it up. Hank and little girls. He had to love it. When hadn't Hank made a fool of himself for a woman? Sheridan.She looked so tired. All because of him. This damn wheelchair. She was trying so hard to make things easier for him. How could she know seeing her like this made it that much harder? He felt helpless. He wanted to wipe all traces of fatigue and frustration from her pretty face. He wanted to see that smile again. That glorious smile. He caught glimpses of it now and again. But blink an eye, and it was gone. Replaced with a look of fierce determination.  
  
They meant well. They all did. But he was relieved when they were gone. Ali curled up against his chest. War paint on her cheeks. Remnants from her and Jake's latest adventure. He traced her features lovingly with his fingertips as he listened to his wife sing lullabies to their drowsy son. "He never falls asleep like she did," Sheridan whispered. Continuing her gentle rocking. Cristian's brown eyes drooped sleepily. "Daddy," Ali mumbled in her sleep. "So glad.home." He kissed her golden head and hugged her closer. Sheridan eased Cristian down into his crib and held out her arms for Ali. "I'll take her, Luis. Why don't you go get ready for bed?" Her lips lingered on his for just a moment. He watched her trudge wearily down the hall to Ali's bedroom before he pushed off with a sigh. Miss Priss screeched when he ran over her tail and gave him a look that could kill. "I knew you didn't miss me," he smirked. Nudging the door open with his shoulder. This was a lot harder than it looked.  
  
Everything.simple things he had taken for granted.were a lot harder. He slammed the dresser shut in frustration. Angry tears burning his eyes. Tears of rage. Her blue eyes were solemn as she pulled the tee shirt over his head. Helped him out of his pants. "Sheridan.you don't." She picked up his hand and kissed his palm. "You've been strong for me, Luis. Let me be strong for you." He held onto her shoulders as she dressed him. Like a child. And lay him back against the pillows. Her fingers worked the buttons on her own shirt, and it fell from her shoulders. Her bra and jeans joined the mound on the floor. She picked up his discarded tee shirt and slipped it over her blond head. "I love you, Luis," she whispered as she curled herself around his warmth. "What did I do to deserve you?" he choked. And she held him close as he cried.  
  
  
  
Chapter 40  
  
  
  
"Miss Sheridan! Dylan made Lissy cry." Sheridan lay the pencil in her hand down and closed the record book. "Again," Jolie tattled. Lissy was a slip of a little girl with the most enormous chocolate brown eyes Sheridan had ever seen. Dylan was no angel, but it didn't take much to make those big brown eyes well up with tears. "Lissy, Sweetie.what did he say to you?" Lissy sniffled and shoved a fistful of tawny hair back behind her ear. "He made fun of me for not having a mommy," she sobbed. Sheridan scooped the devastated 5 year-old up in her arms and sat down on the edge of her desk. Rubbing calming circles on Lissy's back. "Shh. It's okay. Dylan did a very mean thing, and I'm going to have a little talk with him later. Okay?" Lissy nodded her head against Sheridan's neck.  
  
"Jolie? Would you go get Lissy some water?" "Okay, Miss Sheridan." After Jolie had gone, Lissy pulled back and stared into Sheridan's blue eyes. Sheridan pulled a kleenex out of the box in her desk drawer and gently wiped Lissy's tears away. "I miss my mommy." "I know you do, Sweetie," Sheridan whispered. "I miss mine, too." "Did you mommy go to heaven like mine?" Sheridan nodded. "When I was a very little girl. Even smaller than you." Lissy lay her head against Sheridan's shoulder. Her fingers playing with her short curls. "I used to play with my mommy's hair, too," she said softly. Sheridan smiled sadly at Jolie when she came back with the cup of water.  
  
Lissy stayed close the remainder of the day. Sheridan didn't mind. Something about the tiny child reminded her of Ali. And she hoped that Lissy had family as loving as Ali had had. She talked with Dylan, and he apologized to Lissy by drawing her a picture. Of a dinosaur! But Lissy loved it all the same. She clutched it close when her father came to pick her up that afternoon. Like a treasure. Soon all the kids were gone, and she was alone. In her office. Staring at a picture of her own family. Her, Luis, Ali, and Cristian. Smiles on their faces. She held her head in her hands. Before that night. Everything had changed since then. Everything. She picked up the picture and held it up in front of her. "Luis.I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry this happened to us."  
  
Luis had been home from the hospital for weeks now. And things still hadn't returned to normal. She was kidding herself if she thought they ever would. Physical therapy wasn't giving him the immediate results he wanted. The man she loved only made occasional appearances. He refused her offers of help. Insisting he could do everything just the way he had before. When even a simple thing like dressing himself was now a chore. This morning they had fought when she wanted to bring Ali and Cristian to the Youth Center with her. He'd insisted he was more than capable of taking care of them both. It wasn't that she didn't believe in him. She only wanted to make things easier. But telling him that made him even angrier. He'd made her promise not to call and check up on them every hour. It'd been hard, but she'd kept her word.  
  
She put the picture back down on her desk and set back to work. If she hurried, she'd be home before dinner. The minutes quickly turned into an hour, and she was just locking up when her cell rang. "Hello." "Mommy?" "Ali? Sweetie? Is that you? What's the matter, Baby? You sound like you're crying?" "Oh Mommy!" she sobbed on the other end of the line. "Mommy! Please come home! Please, Mommy, please. Cristian was playing." "Ali.calm down. Everything's okay. Let me speak to Daddy." Ali sobbed harder. "He can't come to the phone." "He can't.Ali." She heard a loud pounding noise. "Ali.who's there? Talk to me, Sweetie." "I called 9-1-1 just like you told me, Mommy." Sheridan dropped the cell phone to the ground. And staggered on unsteady legs to her car.  
  
She sped home as fast as she could. Not caring how many speeding laws she broke. Her heart was in her throat when she stumbled past the ambulance. Into the front door. "Ali! Luis! Where is he? Where's my baby?" "Oh Mommy!" Ali flew into her arms. "It was so awful." "What was? Luis? What happened? Where is he?" Luis's golden brown eyes couldn't meet her gaze. "They're checking him out. He swallowed one of Ali's toys. I was in the kitchen trying to make dinner, and I called Ali to get something for me. It was only a minute. Two tops. She screamed." Ali clutched her desperately. "He was blue, Mommy. Daddy told me to call 9-1-1, and I did. Then I called you." Sheridan ran her hands through Ali's golden hair and pulled her into a tight embrace. "You did good, Sweetie. I'm proud of you."  
  
"Are you the mother?" a tall man with kind blue eyes said. Sheridan climbed to her feet and rushed to him. Taking her son from his arms. "This little guy's doing okay. Thanks to dad and having such a smart big sister." Ali smiled shyly at him. And ducked behind Sheridan's legs. "Sometimes it comes in handy to have a police officer for a husband," another stockier man joked. "You did good, Sir. If it weren't for your quick thinking.there might not have been such a happy ending. The little tyke's fine. Just scared him a bit." "Thank God," Sheridan whispered. Kissing Cristian's forehead. Luis saw the paramedics to the door while Sheridan slumped down on the couch with her two babies curled in her arms.  
  
"Mommy," Ali whispered. "You're crying." Sheridan kissed Ali's fingers as she brushed at her tears. "You scared Mommy. But I'm all better now. That I'm holding you both." "It's all my fault," Luis's voice startled her. Cristian sucked on his thumb. Taking hitching breaths. And Ali looked up at her with concerned blue eyes. "Luis." "It is. You knew I couldn't handle them both like this," he said in a low voice. Pointing at his motionless legs. "It's not your fault. It could have just as easily been me here instead of you, Luis," she cried. Her voice getting louder and louder. Ali's chin quivered as she asked, "Mommy? You and Daddy aren't going to fight again, are you? It makes me sad when you fight."  
  
She swallowed the lump in her throat and met Luis's dark eyes across the room. "No, AliCat. We're not going to fight again," he promised softly with a sad smile. Wheeling closer. Ali snuggled against Sheridan. "Good. I feel really bad right here when you and Mommy get mad at each other," she sniffled. Holding her hand over her heart. Sheridan's eyes welled up with fresh tears. "Baby.I'm so sorry. Mommy and Daddy will always love each other. No matter what." "Mommy's right, AliCat," Luis whispered. Stroking her hair gently. "We'll always love each other." Sheridan let loose a shaky breath and leaned in to kiss his lips. "No matter what?" Luis said. Searching her blue eyes.  
  
They put Ali and Cristian down for bed together. And held each other as they watched them sleep. It was almost like.like he was saying goodbye, Sheridan thought. But she shook such thoughts from her head and took his hand. Their bedroom was bathed in pale moonlight as they lay together. They lay side by side. Facing each other. She fell asleep. His face the last thing she saw. His kiss still a sweet memory. Her dreams of the past. And the future she hoped they'd still share. In the morning when she woke.he was gone. 


	9. Chapter 41

Chapter 41  
  
"Are you sure you haven't seen him? No. I.I do believe you. If you hear anything.anything at all from him, call me. Bye Hank." "Still no word?" Theresa sighed. Sheridan looked at her with tearful blue eyes. "How could he do this to us? How could he?" Chad pulled her into his arms. "He'll come back to you. He just needed time to think. I know this sounds crazy, but Luis.the guy is scared as hell right now. Not knowing if he'll ever be the same. He's afraid of letting you and the kids down." Sheridan kissed him on the cheek and walked across the living room to the window. Staring outside. "Doesn't he realize? Leaving us is the ONLY way he could let us down." "Mommy?" a scared little voice made her turn around. "When's Daddy coming home?" Theresa's brown eyes were filled with sympathy. "Hey, AliCat," Chad grinned. Scooping her up in his arms. "Hi," Ali said despondently. "Mommy?" "Hey, Baby," she whispered. Opening her arms to her tiny daughter. "C'mere." Ali wrapped her arms tightly around her neck. "Daddy can't wait to get home and see you. I'm sure he'll be home soon. Don't you worry." "Really, Mommy?" Ali gazed up at her with innocent blue eyes. "Really," Sheridan answered in a tremulous voice. "Hey," she said brightly. As brightly as she could manage. "Aunt Theresa was just telling me how much she missed playing dress-up with you. What do you say? Sound like a good idea?" Ali's blue eyes sought Theresa out. "I can do your make-up, too," Theresa smiled. "Just like Mommy?" Ali said. Adoration plain in her voice. "Just like Mommy."  
  
"You're making yourself sick, Mija," Pilar came up behind her. Hugging her shoulders. "Try not to worry so. Luis will come home. I know it." Sheridan smiled slightly at her. And rose to her feet to pace once more. "I love your son to death, Pilar. You know that. But he has too much damn pride!" Pilar ducked her head. What Sheridan said was true. Too true. Luis's pride was getting in the way of his happiness. "Sheridan?" Martin's voice startled her. "What is it? Have you heard any new news?" Martin shook his head sadly. "No. I'm sorry. That was your boss on the phone. He hasn't been able to find anybody to cover for you." Sheridan stopped in her tracks. "I can't go to work at a time like this. Not knowing where Luis is. Not knowing how Luis is." "Look," Chad lay a restraining hand on her arm. "Let me handle it. I've volunteered at the Youth Center before. I'll fill in for you today." "Thank you, Chad. You're a godsend." "What's family for?" he grinned back at her. "Tell Theresa." "Don't worry about it," Martin waved after him. Sheridan moved about the living room restlessly. "Where's Cristian?" she asked suddenly. After last night.she NEEDED to know her children were safe. Always.  
  
"Kay and Miguel took him to the park with them and MJ, Mija." "Oh," Sheridan brought a hand up to her forehead. "I can't believe I forgot! I'm losing my mind here." Pilar watched her with a worried expression. All this stress lately.it certainly wasn't good for any of them. "Did you call Sam? Maybe he knows something." "Sheridan," Martin said gently. "Sam hasn't heard from him. He promised to call if he hears anything." "Where is he? SOMEONE has to know SOMETHING," she cried. Burying her weary face in her hands and collapsing on the sofa. "The car's still here. Dammit! I don't know what I'll do first when I see him. Kiss him senseless or slap the $#!% out of him." Martin hid his smile. There was that infamous temper! Sheridan groaned. How she wished Gwen were here! She was sure she'd know exactly what to say to make her feel better. Not as paranoid. Too bad she was on a business trip in New York. Traveling with Sara and Emily must be quite an adventure, she thought with a small laugh. Jake was home with Hank. She couldn't believe that Hank of all people hadn't heard from Luis. "Maybe I should try Hank's again."  
  
Pilar handed her the phone, and Sheridan punched in the well-memorized digits. "Come on, Hank. Pick up. I know you're there." She sighed heavily when after fifteen rings Hank failed to answer and was about to hang up."Hello?" "Jake! Hi. This is Sheridan. Is your dad there?" Jake's voice sounded funny. High-pitched as he answered. "Sheridan.no. My dad isn't here." "Really?" Sheridan asked in confusion. "Jake? Are you there all by yourself?" That didn't make sense. Hank would NEVER leave Jake alone. Especially after what happened to Ali. "Yes. No! Yes. I mean.no," he finally settled on. "Which is it, Jake? Are you by yourself? Or is someone with you?" "Aww.man," she heard Jake mutter under his breath on the other end of the line, and she couldn't help but smile. Picturing the expression on his adorable face. "My dad's not here," he finally answered. "But I'm not by myself." Sheridan's heart filled with hope. Luis! "Jake.is Luis there with you?" Silence on the other end. "Jake.it makes me really sad when someone lies to me. You wouldn't lie to me. Would you Jake?" Okay. So she was basically blackmailing a 6 year-old. "Dad made me promise not to tell. He said he'd make me wear a dress to the first day of school. And lipstick," Jake whined. "Sheridan." "Dad won't make you do any of those things. I promise," she said quickly. "Listen, Jake. Don't say a word to Luis. I'll be right there."  
  
"Mija?" Pilar questioned softly. Sheridan kissed Pilar's cheek hurriedly. "He's at Hank's. Wait 'til I see Hank. He owes me big time for letting me suffer like this all day." "Poor Hank," Martin chuckled as Sheridan's car pulled out of the driveway. "Not poor Hank," Pilar answered. "Poor Luis. He deserves every bit of it." Martin smiled and pulled his wife into his arms. "Do you think we send Hank some sort of warning? Get Jake out of there? I'm sure it isn't going to be pretty." "Give Sheridan time to get there first," Pilar sighed. "Are you hungry? I think I'll go make dinner. Sheridan has too much to worry about already." "Nana," Ali's sweet voice rang out. "Come see what I look like." "This should be interesting," Pilar laughed softly. "I'll get the camera," Martin offered. "Oh my.Ali.you're beautiful," Pilar smiled. Cupping Ali's silky cheeks in the palms of her hands. "You look just like your mommy." Ali blushed accordingly and threw her arms around her grandmother's neck. "She really does, doesn't she?" Theresa said in awe.  
  
Sheridan slammed the car door behind her as she skidded to a stop in Hank's driveway. Her and Luis's old driveway. Hank grabbed Jake by the shoulders. "I'll talk to YOU later," Sheridan told him. "Wow! Dad!" Jake exclaimed in awe. "Sheridan's pissed." Hank's brown eyes bugged out of his head. "I'm not even going to ask where you heard that one. I don't ever want to hear that word come out of your mouth again," Hank warned. But he could hardly keep from laughing. They always talked about from the mouths of babes. But he bet they never meant anything like this. "Come on, Little Buddy. We need to beat it. Now," he urged. Opening the passenger side of the SUV. "Buckle up. We want to be a safe distance away once WWIII starts." Jake watched until his house disappeared behind him. Wondering if his house would still be standing when he and Dad got back.  
  
Luis winced as the slam of the door reverberated in the cozy living room. "What the hell were you thinking?!?!" Her slim figure came into view, and his eyes traveled up her legs. All the way to her fury-filled blue eyes. "I never knew you were such a coward, Luis," she growled. Crossing her arms about her chest. Luis felt anger rise inside him. But he said nothing. He deserved it. Every word she spat at him. He deserved it and then some. Maybe she'd realize he wasn't worth the trouble. Not anymore. "Luis," she sighed heavily. Dropping to her knees before him. Her blue eyes beseeching him to look at her. Listen to her. And really hear. "Cristian's accident was just that. An accident. You're no more at fault than Ali was. Why can't you believe that? Just because.it wasn't your fault, dammit," she swore. Tears springing to her eyes. "You've had us worried sick, Luis," she cried. "When I woke up.and you weren't there.my heart stopped cold in my chest. I don't ever won't to feel that feeling again, Luis. Come home. Come home with me to Ali and Cristian. They miss you. I miss you."  
  
His jaw was set in stone. As much as her words appealed to him.he couldn't. Wouldn't give in. "I can't," he whispered harshly. "I won't," he said with more conviction. A whole lot more conviction than he felt. "W-W-What are you saying, Luis? This is silly. We love you," she cried. Framing his face with her hands. "I love you," she whispered. "Luis.I don't care if God saw fit that you never walked again. I love you too much to live my life without you. Please come home," she pleaded. "Please," she begged. Teasing his lips open with her own. He could taste her tears on his lips, he thought with regret as he closed his eyes to her pain. Her sadness. "Please." His hands gripped hers and pushed them away. Pushed HER away. He hardened his heart to the hurt in her blue eyes.  
  
"Leave. Just leave. I'm not coming home with you, Sheridan." "You don't mean that," she shook her head. More tears slipping down her cheeks. Endless tears. He had to do this. He couldn't let her live her life like this. "What about Ali? Cristian? What about them, Luis? No. I'm not leaving." "I'll visit them," he told her. He knew his words offered NO consolation. He was ripping her heart out, and he hated himself for it. "No," she whispered in anguish. "You wouldn't do that to them. To us. You wouldn't." "I can, and I will," he said without looking at her. "They'll understand. I still love them. I just won't live with them anymore. Or you," he finished calmly. "It'll be hard at first, but they'll grow to understand." He took a deep breath. What he was about to say.was so awful."Lots of kids grow up in divorced homes." "D-D-D-ivorced homes?" she gasped. "Luis! Look at me! Stop trying to push me away 'cause it isn't going to work," she cried desperately. "GET OUT SHERIDAN! NOW! JUST LEAVE!" he shouted. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Her heart broke into a million tiny pieces at his cruel tone. "You bastard," she choked. Grabbing her purse and running blindly. Luis waited 'til he was sure she was gone before he dared open his eyes. A single tear made its way down his unshaven cheek. "It worked," he said bitterly.  
  
  
  
Chapter 42  
  
  
  
"I don't care if he is your friend! Our friend! Sheridan is MY friend. Above and beyond Luis. And what he's doing to her and those kids." "Babe," Hank grabbed his wife by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Luis isn't himself right now. He's not thinking clearly, you know that." Gwen shrugged Hank's hands from her shoulders. "Maybe.a few weeks ago.I'd buy that. I'd still feel sorry for HIM. But Hank.it's been almost a month now. I don't feel.this doesn't feel right." "Gwen," Hank said in a low voice. Glancing over her shoulder out the window at his best friend and his son. In deep conversation. "What are you saying?" "Hank," she said. Crossing her arms about her middle. "You know I don't like fighting with you. But I can't support you on this. I want you to go out there and talk some damn sense into your best friend. Tell him to get his ass out of our house and back to Sheridan where he belongs, or." "Or what?" Hank questioned uncertainly. "Or I'm taking the kids to Mother's." Hank ducked his head and laughed. "Hank.this isn't a joke." "Uh," Hank cleared his throat. Trying his best to put on a straight face. "I know it isn't, Babe." Gwen rolled her eyes at him and brushed past him. "Gwen? Where you going?" Hank called after her. "To Bec's house? Nah. It won't happen," he assured himself. It looked like Luis and Jake could use some refreshment, he thought as he ambled into the kitchen.  
  
"Luis?" Jake asked. Wiping the sweat from his brow with his arm. "Yeah," Luis grunted as he struggled to pull himself to his feet and seat himself at the picnic table under the old oak tree. Jake watched Luis's muscles flex and tense and wondered how someone so strong couldn't walk. His dad had explained it to him. Many times. But it was inconceivable that the strongest person he knew couldn't do something as easy as walk. "What is it, Jake?" Luis finally asked. A smile on his face as Jake tugged his shirt over his head and tied it around his waist as he had done earlier. "Don't you love Ali and Cristian anymore?" Luis's brown eyes narrowed. "Jake.why do you say that?" "Well." Jake began. Shuffling his feet back and forth. "You left them," he said matter-of-factly. "You don't live with them no more." "Jake," Luis explained patiently. "You don't have to live with someone to love them." Jake shook his head and a lock of brown hair fell into his eyes. "But." "Yeah, Jake?" "But why? Don't you want to live with them anymore?" Luis sighed heavily. "It's just better this way," he told him. "How?" Jake asked curiously. Climbing onto the top of the picnic table and letting his feet dangle from the sides. "It's grown- up stuff, Jake. You wouldn't understand." Jake scowled. He hated it when grown-ups said that.  
  
"Is it because you can't walk?" Jake plied. "That's part of it," Luis answered honestly. "Well.what's the rest?" Luis chuckled. The kid was persistent. He had to hand him that. "Do you still love Sheridan?" "Little Buddy," Hank interrupted. Handing them each a tall glass of iced water. "Quit bugging Luis." "Dad." "I mean it. Give the questions a rest. Okay?" Jake slumped his shoulders. "Okay." "Man is it HOT out here," Hank groaned. Bracing himself against the tree. "Grandma says you better get used to it, Dad. Where you're going it's going to be a whole lot hotter." Luis forgot about Jake's question for a moment and howled with laughter. "You tell Grandma," Hank smirked, "that we'll be seeing a lot of each other then. Becs. You gotta love her," Hank chuckled. "I forgot to ask you, Luis. How'd the session go this morning?" The humor left Luis's brown eyes. "Dr. Stone says I'm right on track." "That's great," Hank congratulated. "Great? Hank.I still can't walk. I can barely stand for more than a few seconds." "But you ARE making progress, aren't you?" "If you can call it that," Luis muttered. "JAKE!" Gwen called from the back door. "Come inside and get cleaned up, Mister." "Aww," Jake grumbled. Jumping down from his perch. "Mom," he whined. "I want to stay with Dad and Luis. Where are we going anyway?" Gwen didn't answer as she pulled him inside the cool house. Only exchanged glances with Hank across the yard.  
  
Hank and Luis sat in silence for the next several minutes. "I do still love her, Hank. I don't think I'll ever NOT love her," he said softly. Hank sat down across from him and studied him for a few seconds. "Then why are you doing this to her, Luis? Divorce? All because of your legs? Luis.Buddy. Do you have any idea how stupid of a reason that is? To push away the best thing that's ever happened to you because of your stupid pride?" Luis's jaw clenched. "You wouldn't understand, Hank." "No. Maybe I wouldn't," Hank admitted. "But Luis.Sheridan doesn't give a damn whether you can walk or not. She loves you for what's inside of you." Luis didn't dare look at him. "She deserves better than this," Luis growled. Motioning to his motionless legs. "Okay," Hank pretended to give his statement serious thought. "Here's food for thought. Suppose you DO go through with this." He could hardly bring himself to say it. Never in his wildest imagination would he have believed anything short of death would pull Sheridan and Luis apart. "Divorce," he cleared his throat. "How are you going to live with yourself when some man sweeps YOUR wife off her feet? How are you going to be able to watch this man help raise YOUR children?" Luis's eyes were black with anger at the just the thought of another man in Sheridan and Ali and Cristian's lives. "Sheridan's a beautiful woman, Luis. A living, breathing woman. You're the envy of just about every man in Harmony, Luis. Married to the love of your life. Two great kids. Don't think there's not someone out there that wouldn't kill to have your life. And you're throwing it away," he shook his head. "Think about how miserable you were when you thought she was dead." Luis buried his face in his hands. "Multiply that by a thousand. Do you really want to go through with it?" Luis watched Hank disappear inside and turned back around to stare at old tree in front of him. And he felt a lump form in his throat when he saw it. Their initials. He remembered the night he carved them. Not long after they moved into this house.  
  
~~~~~The stars twinkled in the midnight sky and someplace nearby crickets serenaded them with their song. She sat with her hands clasped around her knees. Her face lifted skyward. He studied her profile for a moment. A joyful smile on his face. His wife. Finally. She was his wife, and he couldn't be happier. "Luis," she laughed softly. Still staring at the heavens. "Stop staring. You're making me blush."  
  
She made room for him on the blanket and sank back into his embrace with a contented sigh. "Pinch me." She shifted in his arms and turned around to face him sporting an amused smile. "Did you just say." "Pinch me," he repeated with a straight face. She giggled as she slid her hands along his arms. Then down his chest to his waist. "Sheridan." "Luis." she teased. Slipping her hands around to his back. He wiggled a brow at her when her hands slid lower. "Is that good enough?" she smiled.  
  
He chuckled and crushed her to him. His fingers playing with the curls at the nape of her neck. "This is almost too good to be true," he told her. "So," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's why you had me pinch you?" she laughed. Brushing her lips against his teasingly. "I had to be sure it wasn't all a dream," he joked. His hands caressed the smooth skin of her back, and she shivered as he played with the strings that secured her top in place.  
  
"Does this feel like a dream?" she asked. Kissing him. He groaned and deepened the kiss. Running his hands up and down her tanned legs. He paused at the hem of her shorts and tore his lips from hers. "Sheridan," he panted for breath. "Maybe we should take this inside." "Luis," she pretended to pout. Her blue eyes sparkling at him. "I want to stay here," she whispered. Her hot breath against his neck making HIM shiver. "But."  
  
Her nails tickled his ribs as she tugged his shirt upward and over his head. "I hate it when you have to wear clothes," she teased. An impish smile playing on her lips as her hands went to the waistband of his jeans. "I want," the button popped free. "To stay," his eyes closed tight as she eased the zipper down. "Here," she mumbled against his lips. "I'm convinced," he grinned lazily at her. "In fact.making love with my WIFE under the stars is a favorite fantasy of mine," he told her. Trailing his lips across her bare shoulders.  
  
"You've had the same fantasy?" she sighed at his ministrations. His fingers loosened the tie at her back as he lowered her to the blanket below. "Hmm," he swept her blond hair from her face. "Do I do this?" he asked. Slowly he peeled the shirt down and placed his lips on her soft skin. "And this?" he murmured against her taut stomach. She trembled under his touch. "Sounds like it to me," she said shakily. "But you forgot one thing." His brown eyes drank in her beauty. "Well." she blushed under his intense gaze. "You didn't tell me that you love me. That you'll love me always." He smiled tenderly at her. "I can do better than that," he whispered. Capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. "I'll love you forever."  
  
Afterward.as they held each other.they talked about the future. All that they wanted out of life. And the past. "Luis," Sheridan confided. "Sometimes.this-being here with you-feels like a dream. A wonderful dream. And one day, I'm going to wake up and find out it isn't real. That you aren't real." "Sheridan." "I know it's silly. Believe me," she laughed softly. "It's incredibly silly. But I've never had this. I've never had someone like you. Someone that made me feel loved. Cherished. Safe." Luis stroked the curve of her waist absently. "Me neither." "Really?" she asked. Something lurking in those blue eyes. Something akin to jealousy, he realized with a smile. "Really," he assured her. Her nose crinkled up. "What? You don't believe me?"  
  
She sat up. His tee-shirt hanging loosely about her frame. "What about all those girls?" "What girls?" he asked curiously. "Sheridan Lopez- Fitzgerald.are you jealous?" She ducked her head in embarrassment. "What girls?" he repeated. "I saw the tree, Luis." At his clueless expression, she clarified. "The one with your initials on it. I can't remember them exactly." He smiled. He could tell she was lying. She remembered all right. Right down to the very last detail. "You ARE jealous," he grinned. Propping his chin on her shoulder. "Am not," she muttered under her breath. "Are too," he teased. "Maybe just a little," she admitted grudgingly. "Sheridan," he took her chin in his hand and turned her to face him. "I've never had someone like you in my life. Those other girls.they pale in comparison," he said sincerely. She smiled brilliantly at him and leaned in for a gentle kiss. "I'm married to YOU. And it's always going to stay that way." She hugged him, and he kissed her temple.  
  
"Come on," he urged. Standing on his feet and holding out his hand. She took it, and he pulled her to her feet. "Luis? What are you doing?" she asked as he brought her to a rest in front of the old oak tree that dominated their small backyard. "You'll see," he told her. Withdrawing his pocket knife from his jeans pocket. Tears of happiness sprang to her eyes as the letters took shape. She felt foolish crying over such a simple gesture. But it couldn't be helped. LLF LOVES SC. FOREVER. "Luis," she laughed. "You made a mistake." He arched a black brow at her. "Demanding, aren't we? What mistake? I don't see it." She traced her fingertips over the age-worn bark. The initials. "I'm not Sheridan Crane anymore." He shook his head with a smile and pulled her into his arms. "So I'm not perfect. But Sheridan Crane is the woman I fell in love with," he tucked her hair behind her ear. "And she's the woman I'm going to love forever."~~~~~  
  
He raised a hand to wipe the moisture from his eyes, and the sun glinted off his golden wedding band. He promised her forever. And he broke his promise. He jerked his head around at the sound of a door being shut, and his eyes met Hank's. "Are you okay, Buddy?" Hank asked in a concerned voice. "No," Luis answered honestly. Hank took his reply in stride. "Where's Gwen?" Hank smiled at him sheepishly. "She took the kids to Becs'. She's.this situation.it's making her feel uncomfortable. Like she's being disloyal to Sheridan." Luis nodded his head. "I'm glad Sheridan has her as a friend. She really needs her." "She needs you. You, Luis. Gwen's a wonderful friend. I'll give her that. But she can't possibly make up for you not being there. Listen, Man. I hate to do this to you. But." "Don't apologize, Hank. I won't make you choose. I'll leave." "I can drive you home. You are going home, aren't you?" Hank asked hopefully. "Home," Luis rolled the word around on his tongue. "I don't know if home exists anymore." Hank stuffed his hands in his pockets and studied him thoughtfully. "I'll get your things ready." Luis stared at the initials carved on the tree. "Will YOU still be there?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 43  
  
  
  
  
  
"Luis? Buddy? Are you sure you don't need me to." "Hank," Luis sighed. "Go home. Better yet.go get your wife and kids. Jake's going to give Rebecca a nervous breakdown." Hank chuckled. And gave Luis a brotherly slap on the shoulder. "Look.Luis.don't expect her to just take you back. Like nothing happened. Give her time." "I'll give her all the time it takes, Hank. But I'm never leaving her or those two kids in there again," Luis vowed. Hank smiled. This was the Luis he knew. Loved as a brother. "Good luck, Man." You're going to need it, he thought. But then.he didn't have to tell Luis that. "Thanks," Luis muttered. "I'll pack up the rest of your things and bring them over some other time." Luis nodded his head and raised a hand in goodbye. Hank's SUV rolled out of the driveway and out of sight before he turned around.and she was there.  
  
She studied him with cautious blue eyes. "Luis." He wheeled the chair closer. Until he was a breath's distance away. "Sheridan.I." "DADDY!" Ali shouted joyously. Throwing herself into his arms and raining kisses on his face. "Oh Daddy! I missed you so much," she cried. "Please say you're home, Daddy. Please," she begged. Her big blue eyes hopeful. Luis combed his fingers through her silky blond mane and looked up at Sheridan once more. Sheridan lifted a shaky hand to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. "I'm home," he said simply. Holding out his hand to her. "Oh Daddy," Ali sobbed. Clinging to his neck. "I love you." "I love you, too, AliCat." Sheridan wiped angrily at the tears that spilled from her own eyes and walked inside ahead of them. Luis's hand fell to his side. Time indeed. Hank certainly wasn't kidding.  
  
"Where's Cris?" "He's asleep," Ali sniffled. "Daddy," she said. Removing her head from his shoulder and staring into his brown eyes. Her tiny hands framing his face. "Don't ever leave again. Promise?" she said solemnly. Luis kissed her palms gently. "Cross my heart and hope to die." "Ali." Sheridan interrupted softly. "Go wash your hands for dinner." "But Mommy," Ali protested. "Just let me hold Daddy. A little while longer. Please." she pleaded. "Okay," Sheridan smiled tenderly. "Just a little while longer," she conceded. Luis watched her disappear down the hallway to their son's room. Ali tucked her head under his chin. And held on.  
  
Luis smiled at the way his son's sleepy brown eyes lit up when he stretched his arms wide to hold them both. Sheridan watched them from the doorway to the kitchen. A sad smile on her lips. Her blue eyes.usually so open, so expressive.revealing nothing to him. A timer went off in the kitchen, and she crossed her arms about her middle. "The breadsticks are done. Have you eaten, Luis?" she asked. Not waiting for an answer. "We're having scetti, Daddy. Mommy made it just for me." Luis's brown eyes twinkled. Ali was as smart as a whip. But she'd always had trouble saying 'spaghetti.' All that came out was 'scetti,' and it stuck. Just one of his little daughter's many endearing traits. Scetti was her favorite when she wasn't feeling well. "AliCat," he said in concern. "Are you sick, Sweetie?" "No," Ali shook her head vigorously. "Just sad. But I'm all better now," she smiled sweetly. Kissing his cheek softly and slipping from his lap.  
  
"C'mere, Sweetie," Sheridan cooed. Taking Cristian from Luis's arms. Cristian fussed when she tried to ease him down in his high chair. "Ma- Ma.Ma-Ma." Luis's jaw fell open. "Sheridan? Did you hear that?" "Daddy," Ali giggled. "Duh," she rolled her blue eyes at him. "Cris's been saying that for a long time now. He can walk, too." "Ali." Sheridan chided. "Sheridan? Is it true?" Sheridan set a heaping plate of pasta down in front of him. "What Luis? The part about Cristian talking for weeks? Or walking?" she questioned. "Both," he said. "Actually.that's the clearest he's been in the last two weeks. He just started babbling one day, and we finally figured out what he was saying," she laughed softly. "And Ali's exaggerating.he's been trying to pull himself up using the furniture. See that faint little bruise right there?" Luis nodded. "He fell and hit his cheek on the coffee table," Ali piped up. "My little Cris," she smiled. Caressing his soft cheek with her thumb. "He's becoming quite the little daredevil." Luis's heart skipped a beat. Not 'our' Cris anymore. Hers.  
  
The hope in Luis's heart dwindled more and more during their shared meal. Sure.Ali had welcomed him back with wide open arms, and a heart as full as the day he'd left. And he loved her all the more for it. Cristian had smiled and carried on. But Cristian was like that with everyone. He never met any strangers. Strangers.that's what they were like. Strangers sitting down at a dinner table. Only a month. And he had missed SO much. "Daddy," Ali crinkled up her button nose. "Guess what?" "What, AliCat?" he put on a happy face. "Mommy says I start school in a few more weeks. I'm going to go to the same school as Jake," she said proudly. "Mommy's going to take me shopping and buy me all kinds of pretty clothes. Can you come with us, Daddy?" "Ali.Baby, Daddy doesn't like to shop," Sheridan answered for him. Ali's little face fell, and Luis reached a gentle hand out to her chin. "For you, AliCat.I'll do anything." "Oh Daddy," she sighed blissfully. "I'm so happy," she said. Pushing her chair back from the table and hurrying to his side to give him yet another hug. She couldn't touch him enough it seemed.  
  
Sheridan pushed her own chair back with a heavy sigh and started gathering up the dishes for the sink. "Sheridan.let me help you," he offered. "I can do it. Really." Her back stiffened, and she stayed still for several seconds. "It's no problem, Luis. I can do fine on my own." Her words struck deep, and he had a feeling she wasn't just talking about the dishes. "Why don't you go into the living room with Ali and Cris? Ali's got a new movie. Don't you think Daddy'll like it, Sweetie?" An adorable grin lit up Ali's pretty features, and her blue eyes sparkled with excitement. "Will you Daddy?" "Here," Sheridan said. Lifting Cristian out of his high chair and handing him over to Luis. She jerked her hand away awkwardly when it brushed against his. "The VCR's all set." "Aren't you coming, too, Mommy?" Ali asked. "Soon. I'll just finish these," she nodded at the soapy dishes in the sink. "And be right there. If you're extra good for Daddy.I might even make some popcorn," she whispered. Tickling Ali's tummy and making her giggle. "I'll be good. I promise," Ali smiled.  
  
She never did come. Not that Ali noticed anyway. She fell asleep before the opening credits had finished scrolling across the screen. He watched her in peaceful slumber, and he realized with a pang, just how much he had missed her as he stroked her blond hair back from her precious face. Her and Cristian. His wife. Of course, he knew he missed them all. But he never fully realized how dead inside he was without them until he had them back. At least he hoped he had them back, he thought to himself as he watched the gentle rise and fall of Cristian's chest. His eyelids drooped heavily, and he fought to hang on. Not to waste another moment of this time together. Just before he gave in and closed his eyes, he saw her face. Her beautiful tear-stained face as she cradled their sleeping son to her chest and smoothed a hand over Ali's back. Cristian's dark head lolled against her shoulder as she leaned forward and brushed a feather-light kiss against his forehead. "Always, Luis."  
  
  
  
Chapter 44  
  
  
  
"You're doing a great job, Luis. Just a few more steps. You can do it." Luis grunted with the effort it took to push his feet the last few inches forward. Abby reached up and wiped the sweat from his brow. Her hazel eyes twinkling. "Honestly, Luis. You're progressing wonderfully. Why the sad face?" she asked as she helped ease him back into his wheelchair. "It's taking too long," Luis grumbled. "While I'm stuck in this," he pointed to the hated chair, "my kids are growing up without me." "Oh now," Abby clucked. Tucking a tawny hair behind her ear. "You're there for it all, Luis. Be thankful for that at least." "I am, but." "No buts," Abby warned. "There's something else I want to talk to you about." Luis's mouth hung open momentarily, but he closed it when he recognized the no- nonsense quality of her tone. "Yes, M'am." Abby rolled her eyes and clasped her hands together in her lap. "Why won't you allow your wife to come to these sessions? She can only help, Luis." Luis scowled darkly at her. "Oh.I see. More of this foolish pride stuff. Wake up and smell the coffee, Lo-Fitz," Abby threw her hands up in the air. "Your problems are never going to be solved this way."  
  
Luis remained silent as she ranted some more. "Involve her. Reach out to her before you push her away for good. I know you've moved back home. And I'm thankful for that. Believe me. You're a little bit more pleasant to be around," she quirked an eyebrow at him. "But you're still keeping her at arms' length." "Are you finished now?" Luis growled. "As a matter of fact, Mister," Abby declared. Turning him around so fast it made his head spin. "I'm not, and we're not. I took the liberty of doing something you should have done," she whispered in his ear. "I called Sheridan." "Dammit, Abby." "Dr. Stone to you, Bozo," Abby teased as she walked on light feet to admit Sheridan. "Sheridan! Come in," she said warmly. Squeezing the taller woman's hand. "We were just talking about you." "Really," Sheridan pursed her lips. "That's why Luis is making that sour face. Dr. Stone.maybe I shouldn't be here." "Nonsense," Abby said in a lilting voice. "It's Abby by the way. Dr. Stone's so.formal." Pushing Sheridan forward. "Luis needs you. Don't you, Luis?" Luis looked up into his wife's glistening blue eyes. And he realized it was true."I do," he said softly. Sheridan rewarded him with just the hint of a smile. The first one in over a month. Since that day. Not to mention the first one he had been the direct recipient of.  
  
"Over here, Sheridan," Abby instructed. "Luis.Sheridan's going to help you take your first steps without the bar. Think you can handle that, Sheridan?" Sheridan nodded her blond head slowly. "Great," Abby smiled widely. "I'll help you get this big lug of a man to his feet," she teased. "Ha ha," Luis mocked as she grabbed one of his arms. "Put your arm around his waist like this," Abby demonstrated. Luis sucked in a deep breath at her gentle touch, and his dark eyes bore into hers. This was the closest she'd been.she hadn't allowed him to touch her since his return home a couple weeks ago. Abby grinned to herself as she watched the pair stare into each other's eyes. "Ahem," she finally cleared her throat when the gaze went on a wee bit too long. "Ready? Remember.baby steps this time." Luis shuffled his feet forward. Concentrating all his might into that one simple action. Sheridan tightened her grip around him. "You can do it, Luis," she encouraged. He groaned and lifted his heavy limbs again. "Ali believes in you." Abby stood back and watched in amazement. Luis was performing above and beyond her expectations. "Cristian believes in you." Luis grit his teeth in determination. "I believe in you," she said softly. And his heart soared with hope as he took the remaining steps. "Luis!" Sheridan cried joyously. Forgetting all the past weeks of hurt momentarily and throwing her arms around him. "You did it! I'm so proud of you." Luis's brown eyes shined down at her, and he reached a shaky hand to her cheek. "We did it." "We ALL did it," Abby proclaimed. "What? You can't forget my utter brilliance," she joked. "Time for you to call it a day, Lo- Fitz," she smiled. Pointing to his chair. Sheridan stepped from Luis's embrace awkwardly. Watching as Abby helped him seat himself.  
  
"See, Lo-Fitz," Abby whispered in his ear as she escorted them down the hall. "You're a pretty tough guy on your own. But you and Sheridan as a team.you can't be beat." "I'm sorry, Dr. Stone.Abby," Sheridan quickly corrected. "I didn't catch what you said." "Oh," Abby smiled at her with twinkling hazel eyes. "Nothing. Just goofing around before my next appointment. They're not all as gorgeous as your hunk of a husband, Sheridan," Abby grinned. Stepping back from Luis's wheelchair with a flourish and admiring the pink tint staining his cheeks. Sheridan laughed in embarrassment. "My next guy.don't tell him I said this Lo-Fitz or off with your head," she warned. "The old guy kinda looks like Popeye. I have the insane urge to inspect his teeth for spinach." Sheridan choked on her own laughter. "Gee, Abby," Luis grinned up at her. "You don't talk about people, do you?" "Only about the ones that give me a hard time," she told him. At his stricken look, she laughed. "Uh huh. See? You know you've been being Mr. Grumpy. But you're lucky, Lo-Fitz. I like you despite your bastard attitude. I can see the hints of a great guy peeking through every now and then." Abby took Sheridan off-guard by pulling her into an impromptu hug. "Dish it right back out, Honey," she advised in a whisper. "Be a hard-ass," she advised. "Um.naughty thoughts popping up in my brain. Oops!" she held a hand to her mouth. Breaking up when she saw Sheridan's scarlet complexion. "See you tomorrow, Luis. And you better bring HER with you."  
  
Luis leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes with a sigh. If he'd been watching, he would have caught Sheridan watching him tenderly out of the corner of her eye as she steered them towards home. But when he opened his eyes again, those emotions were carefully masked. "You don't have to come tomorrow if you don't want to," he said quietly. She glanced at him distractedly as she flipped on her blinker and made the turn that would lead them to Ali and Cristian. "I.do you want me to come? I won't come if you don't want me to," she said quickly. He could hear the disappointing brimming in her voice. His fists clenched at his sides as he pushed down the temptation to reach out to her. Uncertainty holding him back. "I want you to come," he finally admitted. "Good," she half- smiled. Stretching out a hand to turn on the radio. "I'm glad. I want to be there, Luis. I want to help you." And it dawned on him.HE wanted her help. He NEEDED her to help. Damn. He just needed her period, and he was only just realizing truly how much. Their house loomed up ahead, and he smiled as he saw Jake chasing Ali to and fro in the front yard. Smiled as he heard the sweet notes of their song."Imagine".play over the radio waves. And he grasped her hand in his and brought it to his lips. Kissing the cool metal of her golden wedding band and brushing his lips gently across her palm. "Sheridan.I." he paused when she slipped her hand free from his. "Sheridan." He watched sadly as she met Gwen at the front door and scooped Cristian from her hold. He didn't have to dwell on the feeling of someone squeezing his heart. The dull ache. Before Ali threw open the passenger door. Shrieking for help as Jake gave hot pursuit. "Daddy!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 45  
  
  
  
Ali's blue eyes sparkled as they roamed the store's interior. Luis grinned. Chuckling to himself. And another shopper is born. "What's so funny?" Sheridan looked at him oddly. "Nothing," he swallowed hard. Things weren't the best between them lately, but they HAD been markedly improving. And he didn't want to do ANYTHING to jeopardize that. "Nothing," he repeated. Leaning heavily on the cane Abby had presented to him just yesterday. He felt like.more.with it. He couldn't explain it. "Daddy," Ali whispered in awe. "Look at all the pretty clothes." Sheridan's blue eyes smiled down at their daughter. "I'm sure they'll look even prettier ON you. Are you ready, Sweetie?" she asked. Extending her hand. "Yes, Mommy," Ali replied sweetly. Slipping her tiny hand in her mother's. "Luis.why don't you go on back to the dressing room?" He arched a dark brow at her. "Yes, Luis," she rolled her blue eyes. "See? You're not the only Dad here," she said. Nodding at the tall, owlish man wearing the most bored expression on his face Luis had seen to date. "You might as well stake out a seat. We're going to be here for a while." He resisted the urge to groan until he saw the happy smile on Ali's full pink lips. "Ali's going to be your model, aren't you, Baby?" Ali's response was giddy laughter. "Bye, Daddy," she waved as Sheridan tugged her forward. "Bye, AliCat," he waved with a grin.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir," the Owl Man said. Vacating his chair immediately when he saw him. "Have my seat." Luis resisted the urge to scowl. He was just being polite. But he hated others' pity. Because that was exactly what it was. He settled in the high-backed seat with a sigh. "Which one's yours?" the Owl Man asked. Startling him. "The most beautiful little girl in this store," Luis said proudly. The Owl Man scoffed good-naturedly. "Don't all Dads think that?" "That's my Jenny over there," he pointed. Jenny, Luis thought with a slight smile. Remembering. He followed Owl Man's line of vision. His dark eyes landing on a little girl with coal black hair and ice blue eyes. "You have a very pretty daughter, Mr.." "Mr. Stanley," the Owl Man offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr.." "Lopez-Fitzgerald," Luis supplied with a smile. "DADDY!" Ali squealed excitedly. Launching herself in his arms. "Look what Mommy picked for me." Mr. Stanley chuckled under his breath when Sheridan walked up to them. Arms piled high. "Sheridan," Luis uttered in amazement. "We haven't even been here 10 minutes." "So," Sheridan shrugged. Dumping some of the clothes in his lap. "What are you doing?" Luis asked in a fog of confusion. "You can't take ALL those back there," little "Miss Know It All" Jenny Stanley said with wide eyes. "Here, Dad," she said. Throwing an armful at HER father. Luis and Owl Man wallowed in total embarrassment together while the sales clerks giggled at their predicament. Luis swore he even heard the word "whipped" bandied about. And he ducked his head when one brash sales clerk in particular winked at him.  
  
"Daddy?" Ali called from the deep, dark dungeon of debt Luis imagined the dressing room to be. "Are you ready?" He grinned at the excitement clear in her sweet voice. "Ready as I'll ever be, AliCat," he answered back. Sheridan stepped out first. An enormous smile gracing her features. "I present to you.Princess Ali," she said with a flourish. Ali pranced out. Dressed to the nines. "What do you think, Daddy?" she asked. Twirling around. Her blond hair swirling around her shoulders. From the tiny white Capris to the pale pink tank top.his daughter looked absolutely adorable if he said so himself. "Perfect, AliCat," he gave her a thumbs up when he could put logical syllables together. "You look beautiful, Baby." Ali bounced on her heels. "Thank you, Daddy," she smiled. Sheridan herded her back into the dressing room, and Mr. Stanley turned to him with a knowing smile. "You better look out ten years down the road. You're going to have to lock her in her room to keep the guys away. And it still won't work." "I don't know about that," Luis glanced at the man out of the corner of his eyes. "Being an officer of the law has its advantages," he told him.  
  
"That's why you seem so familiar to me," Owl Man exclaimed. "Oh my.I remember it now. All of it. It was all over the papers. You're Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. And you're married to American royalty." Luis bristled at his description of Sheridan. "She's just an ordinary woman.well.extraordinary to me, but." "Detective Lopez-Fitzgerald.I beg to differ," Owl Man disagreed. "Not only is she exceedingly beautiful.she's worth billions." "My wife doesn't care about money, Mr. Stanley. Only in that there is a considerable trust in our children's names. That's it. She left it behind her a long time ago." "Still," Owl Man continued. "The lifestyle is born and bred in her. Surely she misses it." Does she, Luis wondered. Was she better-suited to a life such as the one she led before? "You're a very lucky man, Detective Lopez-Fitzgerald," Mr. Stanley added. "To get her back." Which one, Luis wanted to ask. Obviously this man beside him knew an inordinate amount of information about him and his family. So he wondered.which 'her' was he talking about? Sheridan? Or Ali? "Nice meeting you, Detective," he said in parting. Luis watched him wander to the front of the store with his wife and daughter. "Daddy!" Ali said. And Luis turned around to the lovely vision of his daughter. His precious baby girl. As she showed off her lavendar sundress, his eyes met with Sheridan's across the way. He could swear he saw.love.shining plainly in her blue eyes.  
  
In the end, they hit every suitable store in the entire mall. Plus a few more before they turned for home. It was evening by the time they were headed home. And Ali didn't even last two minutes into the trip back. "Thank you," Luis whispered. Overcome with emotion as he reached a hand back and stroked her blond hair back from her little face. "For what?" Sheridan asked quizzically. Confusion in her blue eyes. "For giving me the greatest gift." he answered. "For giving me her." Tears welled up in Sheridan's blue eyes, and her voice was strangled as she gazed back at him. "I should be the one thanking you, Luis." Luis smiled back at their sleeping daughter one last time and leaned forward in his seat once more. His heart swelling with love and renewed hope within his chest as he felt her thread her fingers through his. For the first time in a long time.she was reaching out to him. And whether he deserved it or not.it felt good. So damn good. He squeezed her hand gently and brought it to his lips. Kissing it tenderly. This time she didn't pull away. This time she shot him a tearful smile. And he felt the cracks in his heart finally beginning to heal with that simple expression.  
  
Mama met them at the door. With kisses and hugs. And Papa laughed softly at the bags and bags of clothes Miss Ali had acquired. Helping Sheridan carry them into the house. Cristian greeted them both with a sleepy, goofy smile. Just a few softly sang notes from Sheridan and he joined his sister in dreamland. Luis watched her lovingly tuck both their children snugly into their beds with a gentle smile on his lips. To think he had almost thrown THIS away. Without a second thought. What a fool he had been, he realized. What a fool. He shuffled off to their bedroom and undressed by the pale moonlight. Settling against the cool sheets with a sigh. Thinking of her. Curled up beside their daughter just down the hall. The ache to hold her in his arms again.just like every night for the last several weeks, over a month-was almost overwhelming. Hell. It WAS overwhelming. He clutched her pillow in his arms. Until sleep overtook him. Her whisper.like a dream. The warmth of her body next to his an unspoken wish for so long a reality. The gentle pressure of her lips on his cheek a sweet fantasy. "Not a day, Luis. I wouldn't change a thing. Never. THIS is my life," she whispered softly as she cuddled close in his arms. "Ali.Cristian.YOU. My life," she murmured against his warm skin. And Luis smiled in his sleep. 


	10. Chapter 46

Chapter 46  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So.Miss Ali," Gwen smiled at the little girl curled up in Sheridan's lap. "How are you liking school so far?" Ali's blue eyes shone bright as she chattered about her teacher. Jake's kindergarten teacher from last year. Jake plopped down in the grass in front of them and rolled his brown eyes. "Ali just lllooovvveeesss Ms. Quinlan 'cause she's the teacher's pet. Teacher's pet. Teacher's pet," he singsonged at the top of his lungs. "Jacob Henry Bennett," Gwen hissed. Clamping a hand over her son's loud mouth. "You stop that right this instant. Before your sister wakes up and starts screaming at the top of her well-endowed lungs." Jake's brown eyes were enormous with dread as he sneaked a glance at his pesky kid sisters. Conked out in the playpen under the tree's shade. "Promise to be quieter?" Jake nodded his brown head vigorously. "Okay," Gwen smiled at him. Releasing her hand from his mouth. Ali stuck her tongue out at him when she was sure her mommy and Gwen weren't looking. Jake plucked a blade of grass from the ground and tickled it up and down the length of her legs. Making her squeal in laughter. "Ali," Sheridan laughed. "You don't want Gwen to get you, too, do you?" she whispered in her daughter's ear. "Oh no, Mommy," Ali said shook her head seriously. "I would never do that," Gwen tugged on Ali's ankle. "Besides.it's all Jake's fault anyway. I mean it, Buster. If you keep it up, you'll have to change Sara's next poopy diaper." Jake grimaced. "Okay," he whined. "I'm going to go see Dad and Uncle Luis," he huffed.  
  
"I've been exiled," Jake announced dramatically. Hank's brown eyes twinkled. "Watch 'The Lion King' at school again?" Jake nodded his brown head. Grumbling when his hair kept getting in his eyes. "Women," he muttered. Repeating an oft-heard line of his dad's. "Can't live with them. Can't live without them." Hank grinned, and Luis laughed heartily. Cristian grinned as if to second the sentiment. Waving his hands in the air. "J." "Cool," Jake grinned. "He said my name. Did you hear that? Why couldn't Mom have a boy? Boys are a lot more fun. Can I hold him, Uncle Luis?" Luis leaned forward and placed his son securely in Jake's outstretched arms. "Girls are so sissy. Always crying. All Cristian does is smile." Cristian's brown eyes twinkled with happiness as he grabbed fistfuls of grass. "What kind of party is this, Dad? There's nobody here." "Not yet anyway," Hank told him. "It's Pilar's birthday." "Oh," Jake said. "I forgot. How old is your mom anyway?" he asked. Looking at Luis with wide brown eyes. "She must be ancient. I mean she's YOUR mom, right? Wow! She must be at least a hundred years old." Luis chuckled, and Hank ruffled Jake's brown mop roughly. "Jake! Little Buddy! Don't say that in front of her, okay? Or your mom. Gwen'd kill ME if she heard him say that," Hank released a huge breath of relief when he saw his wife deep in conversation. With Sheridan. And.Abby. "Luis.you didn't tell me you invited the good doctor." "I didn't," Luis shrugged. "Guess Sheridan did."  
  
"Lo-Fitz!" Abby said brightly. "Long time, no see," she grinned. Pulling him into a bear hug when he stood up and offered his hand. Jake's brown eyes nearly popped out of his head. "I thought you still had therapy, Luis." "He does," Abby answered for him. "But.I only get to see his fine ass two days a week now," she said with an exaggerated pout. Jake snickered, and his cheeks glowed bright red. Luis's lips twisted into an embarrassed smile. "It's just me and Popeye most of the week. I don't think I've had the pleasure," she said. Hazel eyes smiling as Hank took her offered hand. "You're cute," she bubbled. "He's taken," Jake spoke up. "Oh really?" she asked with an amused smile. "Where's his ole ball and chain?" she teased. "Right here," Gwen laughed. Slipping an arm around Hank's waist and kissing him soundly on the cheek. "Damn," Abby swore. And Ali's blue eyes sought out here mommy's in surprise. Sheridan smiled. "Abby," she said. Glancing at Ali. "Oh you sweet, innocent little thing," Abby sighed. Rubbing an affectionate hand over Ali's golden mane. "I've heard so much about you. You're Daddy's little AliCat, aren't you?" "Yes," Ali giggled when Abby tapped her button nose with her index finger. "Thank God you got your ass in gear, Lo-Fitz," she whispered in Luis's ear. "I would have had to nominate you as stupidest male in the Western Hemisphere. And you would have beat out some tough competition." Luis hung his head in momentary shame. "Where IS everybody? I thought this was a party you invited me to?" she exclaimed. "It is," Sheridan laughed. "Here come the first guests." "O-H M-Y G-O-D," Abby murmured when she laid eyes on.none other than.MJ.  
  
"Uncle Hank," Kay sighed in exasperation. "Do something." Hank's brown eyes were wild as his niece thrust the furious, screaming toddler at him. Miguel looked at him sympathetically but didn't offer to end his torture. "Hey you," Abby clapped her hands. Getting MJ's attention, and Luis's jaw dropped in amazement when MJ's howling stopped almost instantaneously. Abby crossed her eyes and blew raspberries at him, and MJ cackled in delight. Kay dug around in her pocket for her wallet. "How much?" she asked hopefully. Dark eyes sparkling. "That's the first time he's stopped screaming all morning." "MJ gives new meaning to the name 'hellion'," Hank hissed at Luis. Abby took MJ from Hank's arms, and the twosome grinned at each other. "Ethan's a lawyer," Kay cracked. "He can have the adoption papers drawn up by this evening." Abby smirked at her and bounced MJ on her hip. "WHO is she?" Kay plied Sheridan for answers. "Abby.Luis's physical therapist." "That's Dr. Stone? She really is a miracle-worker. Abby Stone for president." Sheridan laughed and knelt to take Cristian from Jake's arms. "Hey Baby," she whispered. Kissing his forehead. "Want to go to Daddy?" Cristian smiled at her and went willingly into Luis's arms. Luis grasped Sheridan's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Abby smiled at the look that passed between them. Almost there.  
  
Sam and Grace arrived. Faith in tow. Kay smiled at the strawberry-curled child. "Aunt Kay!" she squealed as she hugged Kay's legs. Kay looked down at the little girl and saw a perfect combination of her sister and Reese. "Hi Mom. Dad," she waved. "How's Jess?" "Fat," Faith giggled. "Faith," Grace chided with a slight smile. "But Grandma.she IS," Faith insisted. "She's bigger than Barney." "Barney?" Kay mouthed over Faith's head to her father. Sam grimaced. "But I think she's even bigger than Shamu," Faith divulged with an impish grin. Sam picked her up and she giggled, "Piggy back ride!" Kay's dark eyes narrowed as she witnessed Ivy Crane watching her father from the patio with a wistful smile on her lips. What was it with Ivy Crane and her dad? She wasn't blind. Years this had went on. Too many years. She sighed and turned back to her mom. Grace held a hand to her cheek. "Kay? Are you okay? You look tired." Kay smiled at her mother's concern. "I'm fine, Mom. Do you have a minute? I really need to talk to you about something." "Of course," Grace smiled back at her. "We'll just go inside."  
  
Theresa clearly wore a look on her face that screamed 'RESCUE ME!' as MJ pulled gleefully at all the little pins that held her hair in place as they passed. Kay waved her off. Slipping inside with her mother. Eve Russell was in the kitchen. Smiling at something Chad was saying. Ethan sat beside Chad wearing his trademark 'Duh' expression. Emily was in his lap. Salivating over the piece of chocolate cake dangling just out of her reach like Bugs Bunny's carrot. Beth's brown eyes looked on with amusement, and just before disaster struck. "Ethan! Watch out!" But it was too late. Ethan groaned when Emily's tiny hands dove into the gooey chocolate. Emily cackled delightedly as Beth wiped her sticky fingers off with a towel. "Yo, Ethan. Man.you got to be more careful around those Bennetts," Chad warned. Grinning. "They always have something up their sleeves. Always." Abby appeared in the doorway and sighed as she leaned back against the wall. "Where can I find one of my very own Bennetts? They sound like so much fun." The smile on Eve's face stretched even wider as she recognized Abby from the hospital. "Dr. Russell!" Abby exclaimed warmly. "I had no idea you were going to be here. What a nice surprise!"  
  
Kay peeked out the blinds in Ali's room and laughed when she saw Jake, Ali, and Faith engaged in a breathless game of tag. Sheridan shielded the sun from her eyes as she watched Luis in the distance with Gwen at her side. On the ground beside Hank. Sara and Cristian were apparently in the first passionate embrace of their young lives. "Mom," Kay urged. "Come here. You have to see this," she pointed to the two babies. "Aren't they cute? Aww.they're kissing. Okay," she rolled her eyes. "I know they're basically just slobbering all over each other, but still." Grace smiled indulgently. "Kay," she prompted. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Kay took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. "Promise me you won't say anything about this to anyone else yet. Not even Miguel. Okay?" "Kay.you can tell me anything. You know that. And I promise I won't tell. Not if you don't want me to." Kay threw her arms around her mother impulsively. "Thanks, Mom." Grace smiled. "Don't you have something." "Yeah, yeah. Sorry. This is just.I can't believe it myself.especially right now.I mean MJ's a heathen. Don't get me wrong. I LOVE my son. With all my heart. But Mom.if I was anything at all like him when I was little.I think you deserve to be nominated for sainthood. You and Grandma Bennett both. Uncle Hank." she trailed off. "Not to mention Jake. Mom? Do you think I'm crazy?" "Kay," Grace laughed nervously. "Just spit it out. You'll feel a lot better," she encouraged. "Okay. Here goes. Mom." "Yes," Grace prodded. "I'm pregnant," Kay said in a whoosh. Grace's mouth hung open. "Mom," Kay bit her lip. "Say something." Grace opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Kay? Grace? Are you two in there? The guests of honor are here," Sam said. Pushing the door open slightly. "Guess we should go," Kay shrugged her shoulders. "Can't keep the birthday girl waiting."  
  
Sam looped his arms around Grace's waist, and Kay smiled at her parents. Still happy. After all these years. "Hurry up," Ethan urged. "We have to get outside if we want to surprise them." Ali, Jake, and Faith huddled together behind the old tree that supported Ali's favorite spot to play: her treehouse. "I don't know how that's going to be possible," Kay muttered under her breath when she recognized the distinct sound of her darling son throwing ANOTHER fit. Sara, never one to be outdone, was howling along with him. Scaring poor little Cristian to death. Fat tears welled in his sparkling brown eyes, and it was only Sheridan's loving embrace and soothing whispers that kept him from making the 'Happy Birthday' song a trio. Gwen shook her head. "There goes the surprise element," Hank grinned when Pilar and Martin appeared on the patio. Bright smiles. Laughter barely in check. "These things.they can't be helped." Luis walked slowly across the yard and kissed his mother's cheek. "Happy Birthday, Mama." "Nana!" Ali squealed happily. Everyone proceeded to deliver their own birthday wishes, and Hank breathed a sigh of relief when Jake's wishes were given without nary a glitch. Until. "Wow, Mrs. Lopez- Fitzgerald. Your cake's going to set the yard on fire! OW! Mom," he whined at Gwen's sound pinch on the inside of his arm. "What was that for?"  
  
Chapter 47  
  
  
  
"Watch this," Jake hissed. Stabbing a piece of chocolate cake with his fork and bending it back. And back. And. "Blast off!" he snickered. Pumping his arm in the air triumphantly when it hit Emily smack dab in the face. "Bull's Eye!" Ali's mouth hung open in a stunned 'O'. Faith giggled mischievously and picked up a slab of her own chocolate cake. Placed it on the end of her fork and got ready to pull. "Come on, Ali," Jake urged. "It's fun. Look. Emmy's not even crying. She likes it." Ali's blue eyes sparkled under the pale glow of the lanterns strung from the trees. Jake WAS right. His little sister wasn't upset at all. She actually looked like.she DID like it! "See? She's smiling. She wants more. I can tell." Faith's piece of cake hit MJ in the back of the head, and she, Jake, and Ali ducked under the picnic table when he started screaming his head off. Breath held. But nothing happened! Jake shrugged his slim shoulders with an infectious grin. "MJ screams ALL the time," he explained.  
  
"Come on, Ali. Do it. Here. I'll even put your piece of cake on for you," he volunteered. Taking great pleasure in digging his fingers into the rich, gooey mess. Ali squeezed her blue eyes shut tight and slowly, slowly, slowly.She couldn't do it. What would Mommy think? "Wimp," Jake rolled his brown eyes. "I'll do it FOR YOU," he sighed heavily. Ali panicked as his hand covered hers. And before she could stop him. "Oh man! Oh man! Run, Ali! Run!" Ali grabbed her little chest in fright as Coach Russell turned around. His face invisible under the gook but for his gleaming white teeth. They looked like fangs! "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ali, Faith, and yes, even Jake, chorused.  
  
Gwen dragged Jake by the ear to the opposite side of the yard. Banished him to the tree house, in fact. Faith cowered under her grandpa Sam's arm. Sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes at mean old Coach Russell every chance she got. When Grandma Grace wasn't watching, of course. Ali didn't dare raise her blue eyes from her lap as she twiddled her little thumbs in shame. Chewing on her pink lips. "AliCat," Luis smiled. Tipping her chin up with his index finger. "Look at me," he whispered. "No," she pouted. "Ali.Coach Russell isn't mad at you. See?" Luis told her. Nodding at T.C. across the table. T.C. saw them looking and waved. Giving Ali a special wink. "He's really not mad, Daddy?" she asked innocently. "He's not mad," Luis assured her. Soft music filtered across the yard. And Luis bowed before Ali. Making her giggle. "May I have this dance, M'lady?"  
  
The glass of sangria paused just inches from Sheridan's lips as she watched her husband and daughter across the yard. Ali had her feet on top of Luis's. Looking up at him adoringly as he ever so slowly swayed to the gentle notes of the music. Abby clinked her glass of sangria against Sheridan's without warning. "Now THAT just warms the cockles of my heart. Damn, Sheridan. You're so lucky, girl. He's.he's a mighty fine catch," she said with twinkling hazel eyes. She wobbled on unsteady feet. Grabbing the thing, er.person, closest to her. Ethan looked to Sheridan for help, but she only laughed and ducked her head. "I want some brains to go with my brawn," Abby giggled. "Sorry. Did I say that?"  
  
Ethan righted her on her feet and quickly escaped to a quiet, secluded corner of the yard. Where all the lonely hearts were gathered. Beth smiled at his embarrassment. "I think I'm a little." the colors of the lanterns blurred into one and her head swam ".tipsy," Abby grinned. "What the hell. I'm drunk. There's no brawn in that," she said. Nodding in Ethan's direction. "Excuse me. Ball and chain?" she asked Gwen with a goofy smile on her lips. "Do you mind if I steal your naughty little hubby for a dance?" Hank's brown eyes were wide as saucers. "Be my guest. Have fun, Bennett," Gwen laughed wickedly as she pushed him into Abby's waiting arms. "You ARE your mother's daughter," Hank grumbled over his shoulder as Abby pulled him out to the 'dance floor.' "Little? Who's calling who little?"  
  
Sheridan sighed and leaned back against the tree as she watched Luis and Ali dance. Gwen smiled at her out of the corner of her eye. "You know you want to forgive him completely and just move on. What's stopping you?" Sheridan pinned her with her blue gaze. "He broke his promise, Gwen. AND my heart," she whispered softly. Gwen's smile faltered somewhat as she slipped a consoling arm around Sheridan's waist. "Men can be such bastards sometimes, can't they?" Sheridan laughed at the inflection in her voice. "And clueless," Gwen snickered as she watched Miguel grow pale at something Kay whispered in his ear. Next thing she knew.Miguel was out cold. It was kind of amusing watching Grace Bennett splash the remainder of sangria in his face. Pilar knelt next to her baby in concern while Martin hung back with a suspicious smile on his face and a sleepy Cristian in his arms. MJ threw HIMSELF on top of his father and started beating him in the face. Luckily his weapon of assault was a balloon doggie.  
  
Faith used that opportunity to escape, and Gwen shook her head as she watched the little girl scramble up the tree house ladder. "Tell me those two aren't related," she muttered when she saw them put their heads together. The pleasant musical notes of her twin daughters crying their hearts out wafted through the air, and the smile on her face turned into a grimace. Then a smile when Ivy practically burnt rubber trying to get to her to hand off her charge. "I thought I had the 'good' one," she said. Biting her lip as she thrust the fussy child at her. "Oh, Miss Emmy," Sheridan held her nose. "I think it's time to powder your nose."  
  
"Gwen," Theresa babbled. "I don't know what's wrong with her. I think she's afraid of me or something." Chad smirked behind her. "I think it's that THING in your hair," he said seriously. Sheridan laughed when Theresa whirled around and slapped him playfully. Gwen juggled a twin in each arm. "Come here, Sweetie," Sheridan held her arms out to Sara. "Don't bother," Kay said breezily. Sauntering up to them. "I'll take her. Miguel's going to be out for the count a while anyway. Congratulate me. The Bennett clan's gaining another new member." Gwen raised her brows in disbelief before following Kay into the house.  
  
Ali giggled up at Luis. And her blue eyes looked just like her mother's. "Will you marry me when I grow up, Daddy?" Luis grinned. Stopping his slow movements to the music and scooping his daughter up in his arms. "But AliCat," he said. "What about Mommy?" Ali's little nose scrunched up. She was in deep concentration. "Cristian'll marry Mommy," she announced. All smiles. "Sounds like you have everything figured out," Luis said seriously. "Yep," Ali blushed a becoming pink. "Except for one thing. What about Jake?" Luis teased. "And Cristian's got his eye on Sara." Ali mulled it over for a second and twined her arms more securely around his neck. "I guess I'll marry Jake then. Or else he'll have to marry Miss Piggy." Luis almost choked on his own tongue. Thank goodness he was saved by the bell. Well.actually it was a spoon clanging on a glass. "Oh Daddy!" Ali exclaimed excitedly. "Ice cream!" Luis set her back on her feet with a smile. And Ali joined Jake and Faith at Eve's side waiting for the cool treat.  
  
"Hallmark moment! I'm telling you," Abby said. A little too loudly. But then.who cared? "Want to dance, Gorgeous?" she teased. Luis rolled his eyes when she grabbed his hand anyway. "Just think of this as another one of our physical therapy sessions. I have to check your progress, you know." Her hazel eyes danced with laughter at his exasperation. Luis had quite a job trying to keep her on her own feet. "How many glasses?" he quirked an eyebrow at her. "I don't know," she giggled. "I lost count a couple hours ago. That stuff is awesome!" she snorted. Slumping against him. Luis tried to grab her to keep her from falling but failed miserably.  
  
Abby spit a blade of grass out of her mouth and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "I meant to do that, Lo-Fitz." "You started the party before the party, didn't you?" Luis asked with an amused smile. "Technically.nope," Abby answered. "This is the 2nd party I've been to today. Here. There's your wife. Looking sexually frustrated as ever." "ABBY!" "What?" Abby shrugged her shoulders. "It's no secret you two have had problems, and a woman as pissed and hurt as Sheridan.you haven't done IT in oh.give or take two months. Maybe even three. Look at her. She so wants to jump you. Be nice. Romance her, dammit. Ask her to dance. You might just get lucky tonight." Luis turned a million shades of red as Abby staggered over to Sheridan and returned a moment later. Practically shoving his wife into his arms.  
  
Everything faded to the background as he held her in his arms again and stared deeply into her blue eyes. "Sheridan." "Luis." They laughed nervously. "Abby's.a doctor-patient relationship like this isn't normal, is it?" Luis asked with a bashful smile. "I don't think anything she does is normal, Luis," Sheridan smiled. "Oh my god! She's got Ethan cha-cha- ing." She laughed uncontrollably. Burying her face in his chest. When she raised her head.his gaze was so intense she shivered and her mouth opened and shut. Desperately trying to say something. "Kay's pregnant," she finally succeeded in blurting. "Oh," Luis nodded his head in understanding. A smile on his lips. "That explains Miguel's fainting incident."  
  
"Luis," Sheridan teased. "I think passing out cold sounds more manly than fainting." "Manly?" Luis smirked. "You and Ali looked like you were having fun," she said quietly as his arm slipped around her waist and his fingers traced tiny circles at the small of her back. "We ALWAYS have fun," Luis grinned. "She's my AliCat." "What were you and Abby talking about?" she whispered later. As little by little, she relaxed in his embrace. Laying her head against his chest. "You," he admitted. And she drew back to look at him in surprise. "Oh," she stammered. He grinned. He loved it when she got flustered. He reached up a hand to tuck her golden hair behind her ear.  
  
"I know, Sheridan." "Know?" she asked dumbly. "Know what, Luis?" He trailed his knuckles down her jawline. "I know.that each night.you sneak into our bedroom. And crawl into bed beside me. You think I'm sleeping, but I'm not. I'm awake, Sheridan. Awake and alive every second I spend with you in my arms. Why do you wait until you think I'm asleep? Why do you leave in the morning?" Tears slowly pooled in her crystal eyes. "I..I don't know, Luis. I." "Shh," he held a silencing finger to her lips. "This has gone on long enough," he said. And they stood still. Facing each other. Unconscious of every eye at the party on them.  
  
"Do you still love me, Sheridan?" "Luis!" "Do you?" "What kind of question is that?" she sputtered. "You hurt me, dammit. Of course. I love you, you bast---" Luis tangled his hands in her golden hair and pulled her roughly to him. Kissing her fiercely. Passionately. Slowly. Gently. Lovingly. "I love you," Sheridan whispered. Tears coursing down her cheeks. Luis brushed his lips over her damp cheeks before capturing her lips once more. And she held on for dear life. Ali smiled up at her nana. What a perfect birthday present, she thought as her nana held a shaky hand to her mouth and lay her head on her grandpa Martin's shoulder. "WOOHOO!" Abby whooped. "It's about damn time!"  
  
Chapter 48  
  
  
  
Ali's blond mane spilled over Martin's shoulder as he carried her to his and Pilar's car. Cristian yawned sleepily against Pilar's chest. The lanterns still cast a pale glow over the yard, but all the guests were long gone. Even Abby. Martin chuckled just thinking about her. She was outrageous! And everyone liked her. Except Ethan, who was never going to live this particular night down. Only Sheridan and Luis's (hopeful) reconciliation could top his shining moments. Cha-cha-ing! Ha! Poor guy had NO rhythm at all, and he looked utterly ridiculous. But he laughed it off and was a good sport. Which was more than he could say for Hank. When Abby squeezed his ass-WITH NO SHAME-he went off. And Gwen laughed until she cried. To Martin's way of thinking, his son's best friend was more bothered by the fact that the incident did NOT stir up his wife's jealousy than Abby's brashness. He really LOVED it when Gwen volunteered to give Abby a much-needed ride home.  
  
"Martin," his wife interrupted his remembrances of the evening. "Could you get the door for me?" He secured Ali's safety belt and hurried to the passenger side to open the back door for his wife. Running a hand over Cristian's wispy dark hair fondly as she buckled him in his carseat. He raised a hand to cup her cheek. Then leaned in to kiss her lips gently. "Good birthday?" he asked with a smile. Her gaze traveled to her son's silhouette in the front window. "Best," she nodded her head. "I think they're going to make it," he said softly. Opening the passenger door for her. Her only response was a smile as he walked over to the other side of the car and let himself in. Ali and Cristian wore sweet smiles in their sleep. It WAS the best birthday.  
  
Luis let the curtain drop after his parents' car disappeared down the winding driveway. He couldn't wipe the silly smile that'd been on his lips since the kiss off. It was there to stay. Especially when he saw her. Standing in the kitchen doorway with a matching smile on her face. He reached out a tentative hand. Trailing his knuckles across her cheek fleetingly before sliding his hands down her arms and taking her hands in his. "Luis." "No," he whispered. With a finger to her lips. "Don't say anything. Yet. I have something I have to say to you first. Actually," he hung his head. "A lot of things. Okay?" She nodded her head slowly.  
  
"But first let me do this," he said. Snaking his arms around her middle and pulling her to him. "May I?" he asked rather nervously. "Don't want to get slapped again," he teased. She laughed and leaned her forehead against his. "I'm sorry, Luis. You just." "Forced the matter, didn't I?" he grinned. "But I'm glad you did," she smiled. Wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with the hair at the base of his neck. "I've missed you so much," she sighed as he nuzzled his nose against hers. His hands slipped beneath the thin cotton of her tank top. His fingers tracing lazy patterns there. "I promise I won't slap you if you kiss me again, Luis," she teased. Blue eyes shining. "Luis," she bit her lip nervously. "Shh," he quieted her. Just before taking her lips with his.  
  
They pulled apart, and he kissed her forehead. "Now," he said. Cupping her face in the palms of his hands. "I owe you the biggest apology of my life. Words can't express how sorry I am, Baby," he told her. His voice cracking with emotion. "I hurt you. And the worst part about it.I meant to." Tears welled up in her eyes, and her chin quivered. Making it even harder for him to go on. But he did. "I wanted to push you away. So I said mean, horrible things to you. Things I didn't mean, Sheridan," he whispered. "I didn't mean a word. I never wanted a divorce. I don't ever want to be separated from you," he said shakily. "Just the thought is unbearable. Believe me when I say this.I'll never let my pride get in the way of our love again. I NEED you in my life. By my side. Every step of the way."  
  
She kissed his palm and rubbed her cheek against his hand. Reaching out to draw him closer. As close as humanly possible. No space between them. "Never again," he vowed as he fingers threaded through her hair, and she pressed her body against his. "Never again," she whispered. As his lips trailed down her damp cheek to the corner of her mouth. The salt of her tears on his lips-his tongue-as he seared her with his kiss. Backing her up against the kitchen counter. She clutched at his shoulders as he lifted her up in his arms and set her down on top of the counter. Stepping between the circle of her legs and pulling her to him again.  
  
She undid the buttons of his shirt with shaky hands. Finally giving up and peeling it from his shoulders. Buttons flying everywhere. Bouncing against the tile floor and rolling in various directions. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. Blue eyes glittering at him as he caressed the back of her knee absently with a smile that slowly turned into a killer grin. "Really?" he teased. "Because I don't think so," he whispered hotly. Slipping his fingers under the thin straps of her shirt and pulling them down her shoulders. Placing open-mouthed kisses along her collar-bone. "Luis," she said breathily. "I really AM sorry. No need to torture me," she moaned as his mouth drove her crazy. "Luis," she said. Giving his hair a gentle tug. "We are NOT going to do this here," she blushed. Grateful when he stopped his heady assault on her senses to let her slide down from the counter. "Lead the way," he said. Almost making her melt with the look in his dark eyes.  
  
They stole little kisses the whole way down the hall to their bedroom. Once or twice getting lost in each other. Finally they reached their destination, and the door slammed shut when they fell back against it. "Luis," she laughed against his lips. "A little more careful," she murmured. "Goodness knows I don't need a concussion, and I'd hate to have to explain to Eve how I got it." "Oh yeah," he grinned. "I'm sorry, Eve. It was an accident. I was too busy ripping my wife's clothes off in a fit of passion to care that there was a door there. God, this feels good," he groaned as he pinned her hands above her head and kissed his way down her neck. Making her shiver when she felt his hot breath on her neck. "I'm not complaining," she gasped as he pressed himself more fully against her. "But Luis," she teased. Pushing him away from her when he released her hands. "We have all night," she told him as his knees hit the edge of the mattress. "Why don't we slow things down a bit?" she suggested. Undoing the snap on her denim shorts and shimmying out of them.  
  
"Damn, Sheridan," he swore softly as his desire-filled brown eyes lingered on her newly revealed curves. "Now who's torturing who? I'd like to know how the hell THIS is supposed to slow things down," he groaned. When she pushed him and he fell back on the bed. "Shut up, Luis," she muttered as she straddled his waist. Running her hands up and down his toned chest. Luis grabbed both of her hands in one of his and brought them to his lips. Kissing the cool gold of her wedding band that was a symbol of their love. A symbol that meant forever. His simple gesture brought fresh tears to her blue eyes. "I love you," she whispered against his lips. Reminding him once again how much his stupid pride had almost cost him. She didn't protest as he coaxed her lips apart in a tender but passionate kiss. Or when he pulled her into his arms in a fierce hug. His heart beating wildly. Reassuringly as he lay her down in their bed. And began making love to her. Promises and terms of endearment pouring forth from his lips. Banishing all her doubts as he whispered "I love you" over and over and over again.  
  
Chapter 49  
  
  
  
"Mmm. Luis," Sheridan sighed blissfully. Stretching languidly against the pale sheets as the sun's beams streamed in through the window. A smile lit up her entire face. She was happier than she'd been in months. "That feels so good. Luis. Luis? Luis!" she shrieked as she bolted upright in the bed. Flinging Miss Priss all the way to the far side of the room. The white ball of fur shrieked and spat at them in fury before beating a path out of the bedroom. Luis's brown eyes sparkled with amusement. "I'm hurt," he pretended to pout. "What a blow to the good ole ego. My wife mistook the family pet for me." Sheridan glared at him. Her blue eyes bright with anger. "Why didn't you say anything?" "I didn't dare interrupt such a passionate moment," Luis teased mercilessly. "You and Miss Priss were getting pretty hot and heavy there for a few seconds. The pain in the ass. Trying to steal my wife."  
  
A smile tugged at Sheridan's lips despite herself. "Besides the fact that she's furry, has four legs, and meows, there's one really big factor standing in the way of our.relationship." "Oh," Luis said. All ears. Crossing his arms around his bare chest. She licked her lips with a groan. Dammit! She could barely form one coherent thought when he wore those black boxers. "What's that?" She swallowed hard. "She's a she," she rolled her eyes. "Now I can't speak for Miss Priss.obviously," she smirked. "But I don't.damn, Luis. Get your ass over here right now and kiss me," she demanded. Luis sported a sexy grin as he moved slowly across the room toward their bed. "Luis," she whined impatiently. "We're making up for lost time here. And you're wasting valuable seconds. Minutes. Hours that could be better spent. Your parents aren't going to keep Ali and Cristian forever."  
  
Luis chuckled. Slowing his steps even more. "Luis," she groaned. The sheet falling from her naked chest. Forgotten as she crawled on all fours to the foot of the bed. And attacked him! "Sheridan," he laughed. "What's gotten into you?" "Do you really have to ask that question, Luis?" she hissed into his ear. Making him shudder as her nails dug into the flesh of his back, and she pulled him down on top of her. "I haven't went this long without sex since I was in a coma," she deadpanned. "Ooo," he said. With a semi-serious face. "That's wrong. So wrong," he said. Closing his eyes as she arched up against him. Sweet and sensual was all good. But there were ups to the kind of frenzied passion he felt sweeping through him as he kissed her deeply. Almost desperately.  
  
The bedroom looked like the site of a natural disaster hours later as they lay curled in each other's arms. In total contentment. Limbs entwined to the point it was hard to tell where he ended and she began. It was like they were one person. One being. His hand trailed up and down the slope of her back. Tickling the delicate skin. She threaded her fingers through his, and he brought their joined hands to his lips. Kissing her knuckles sweetly. "I love you. You know that, don't you?" he murmured against the golden crown of her head. "You do?" she asked softly. "What a surprise." He couldn't see the smile on her lips, but he knew without a doubt it was there. "Yes. I do. You stubborn, wonderful, exciting." She snorted in unlady-like laughter. ".exciting," he repeated with a grin, "beautiful- amazingly beautiful inside AND out, generous, forgiving, loving mother of my children you." "Children!" she gasped. Fleeing from his embrace. "Oh my god, Luis! The kids! Pilar and Martin! They should be here." A car door slammed outside. "Any minute," she finished in barely a whisper.  
  
They scampered about the bedroom. Frantically repairing the damage wrought during their.reunion. Sheridan's azure eyes were wide and dark with panic as they heard approaching footsteps. Footsteps that could only belong to. "AliCat!" Luis exclaimed when his daughter burst through their bedroom door unannounced. Throwing herself into his arms. "Daddy!" she said excitedly. "I missed you so much." Sheridan kicked their discarded clothes from the previous night under the bed. Just before Martin peeked around the bedroom door. Cristian perched on his arm. Sunny smile already in place. "And why is that?" Luis teased. Grinning when Ali gave him spontaneous Eskimo kisses. "You were only gone for one night. One night, AliCat." "One very LLLLLLOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGG night," Ali exaggerated. "I missed you, too, Mommy," she said sweetly. "Mommy," she giggled. "You're shirt's on inside out!" "It's backwards, too," Martin told her helpfully. Chuckling when she blushed in extreme embarrassment. "Where's Nana?" Luis asked his daughter. "In the kitchen, Daddy," Ali answered. "She's going to cook us all lunch." "Oh my.the kitchen," Sheridan blanched.  
  
Pilar was bent at the waist in the kitchen. Picking up tiny buttons. One by one. Tiny buttons to Luis's shirt! Her brow knit when she discovered button after button scattered across the entire area. "Mija," she said warmly. Not noticing Sheridan's state of utter mortification. "Good afternoon." "Pilar.you don't have to do that. Let me get that." "Nonsense," Pilar waved her off. She gasped when she moved to the other side of the counter and saw the broken shards of what used to be Luis's favorite coffee mug. Among other things. "What happened here last night? This kitchen looks like you two.oh. OH! Sorry, Mija," she ducked HER head in embarrassment. Unable to finish her thought. "I'm.I'm.here," she said. Dropping the buttons in Sheridan's palm. "I think I WILL let you finish up here. I'll be in the living room with Martin and the children if you need me." Sheridan released the huge breath of air she'd been holding in her lungs during the whole awkward encounter. "I'm going to kill you, Luis," she growled with narrowed blue eyes when he smirked at her from the kitchen doorway.  
  
Somehow they made it through lunch. With a minimum of embarrassing moments. Sheridan finally began to relax again. The warm feeling of belonging washing through her as they interacted. As a family. Not for the first time, she thought of how lucky she was. Life as Luis's wife and mother of his children wasn't always easy by any means. But she knew love. She felt it from all who surrounded her, and she wouldn't change a thing. The journey was hard, but also the sweetest part. Sure.they'd gotten off track for a while. Nearly completely derailed. But she was ready to start all over again. And she cried tears of joy as Luis knelt on one knee and said the words. Words she had heard before. Promises she couldn't wait to repeat as she agreed, once more, to become Luis's wife.  
  
Chapter 50  
  
  
  
Blessed  
  
  
  
Strings of a guitar were strummed, and beautiful Spanish melodies that they danced to on their first honeymoon in Spain filled the late summer air. Air that held just a hint of crisp coolness. Ali's golden hair gleamed in the afternoon sun. Her cheeks pink. The red satin ribbon floating behind her as she waltzed up the makeshift aisle. Crimson rose petals drifting to the ground below. Proud friends and family snapping pictures and whispering amongst themselves how much her parents had fought and struggled to be together within the past year. The creamy lace of the dress's billowing floor-length skirt revealing tiny cream slippers. By her side was Jake. Looking dapper.and utterly mortified.in his matching tux. His brown eyes rolling intermittently, and frequent mutterings of "Hurry up, Ali," escaping his lips. "Jacob Bennett," his grandmother hissed from her seat beside his grandmother. "Wipe that horrid scowl off your face right now, or I'll." Pilar thanked God she didn't get a chance to finish her thought when Jonathan Hotchkiss clamped an unceremonious hand over his wife's mouth. "Aren't they cute?" Kay sniffled. "Damn pregnancy hormones," she cursed under her breath. Miguel caught MJ by the arm just before he tore down the aisle after his cousins. Ready to pull the tempting ribbon that adorned Ali's mane.  
  
Hank whispered something in Luis's ear, and Luis chuckled. Grinning broadly at the pair coming down the aisle toward them. Father Lonagin leaned over so that Chad might keep him informed of what was taking place, and he smiled at what the young man told him. Ali stood on tiptoe. Her pink lips offered in a sweet kiss to her daddy as she came to a stop in front of her. "I'm too old for this," Jake grumbled. Sighing heavily as his dad pulled him to his side. Cristian bounced on his aunt Theresa's knee. Perfectly content. Grace and Sam each held a twin, and by some miracle.Emily AND Sara sported happy smiles. Hank groaned when Abby stepped slowly down the aisle. The memory of her wandering hands and a certain ass-grabbing incident making him flush in embarrassment. He said a silent prayer of thanks she'd be standing on the other side of Father Lonagin. She caught his grimace and winked at him. Hazel eyes twinkling with mischief. Ivy laughed when she blew a kiss at Ethan. The woman was such a tease. Beth smiled and shook her head. Ethan was just TOO easily embarrassed. Hank grinned idiotically when his eyes met those of his wife, and Jonathan looked on with affection as his beautiful little girl gazed at her husband. The kid in a man's body.  
  
The notes of a familiar song played softly, and Luis's soulful brown eyes teared up in memory. Their song. "Imagine." The first time had been traditional. Wedding march, ceremony, reception, the whole nine yards. This time was all.them. And a gathering of their closest friends and family. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. Her blue eyes shimmering with happy tears as she held his papa's arm. Looking resplendent in her simple gown. Identical almost to her little daughter's. "Mommy looks so beautiful," Ali whispered in awe. Jake was inclined to agree with her. Gulping as Sheridan neared them. Eve smiled softly at the young woman she'd come to count as a friend over the years. Reaching for T.C.'s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Who gives this woman?" Father Lonagin asked when Sheridan and Martin came to a stop before him. "I do," Martin said softly. Kissing her cheek gently and patting it affectionately. "You look lovely, Lass," he whispered. Sheridan's face lit up with a brilliant smile that would stay the remainder of the ceremony.  
  
The pair stood side by side before friends, family, and God. Promising to love each other. Forever and always. With a passion that was unforgettable. And when Luis slipped the ring on her finger, her hand trembled and crystal tears of happiness slipped down her smooth cheeks. His vows touching her heart, and all those around him. Father Lonagin knew these two.they had a love that could and would overcome anything. Ali smiled adoringly at her beloved parents as her mother uttered vows that rang so true. In a voice laden with emotion. "I love you, Luis," she told him with a watery smile. "So much. I have been blessed. And I feel like I've found my way," she whispered. Luis squeezed her hand gently. "I thank God for all I've been given at the end of every day." Father Lonagin and the rest smiled at the simple words. Spoken with so much feeling.  
  
"I have been blessed with so much more than I deserve," she cried. Gwen's throat grew tight with tears and a sob escaped her lips as Luis shook his head in disagreement. Kissing her fingertips and saying, "You deserve that and so much more." Jake's mouth hung open. Grownups! He'd never understand them. Girls in particular. As soon as his mom started crying, all the ladies in the audience started bawling. Theresa the loudest of all. But Kay was giving her a run for her money. "To be here with the ones that love me," she smiled at her precious daughter and waved at her little son. "To love them so much it hurts. When I'm singing my kids to sleep. When I feel you holding me, I know.I have been blessed," she finished tearfully. "To live my life with you by my side." "Damn," Abby boohooed noisily. "Can't you just feel the love? Oh! I'm SO sorry, Father Lonagin. Please forgive me." Father Lonagin smiled benevolently and continued the ceremony. "This is the good part, Buddy," Hank teased. Gwen rolled her eyes at her husband good-naturedly. When Father Lonagin gave Luis the go-ahead to kiss his bride, Luis was more than happy-he was thrilled-to oblige. Giving his wife a passionate, loving, toe-curling kiss that had the guests whistling and clapping. Ali felt the need to join in the on the fun. Kissing Jake's cheek sweetly. A moment forever captured on film. The blissful bride and groom lip-locked behind them. And the old oak tree beyond. A fresh set of initials carved into his worn bark. LLF LOVES SLF. FOREVER.  
  
  
  
I get kissed by the sun  
  
Each morning Put my feet on a hardwood floor I get to hear my children laughing Down the hallway through the Bedroom door Sometimes I sit on my Front porch swing Just soaking up the day I think to myself, I think to myself This world is a beautiful place  
  
I have been blessed And I feel like I've found my way I thank God for all I've been given At the end of every day I have been blessed With so much more than I deserve To be here with the ones That love me To love them so much it hurts I have been blessed  
  
Across a crowded room I know you know what I'm thinking By the way I look at you And when we're lying in the quiet And no words have to be said I think to myself, I think to myself This love is a beautiful gift  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
When I'm singing my kids to sleep When I feel you holding me I know  
  
Repeat Chorus  
  
Song by Hillary Lindsey/Troy Verges/Brett James  
  
Performed by Martina McBride 


End file.
